Last of Her Kind
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: Kagome is the very last female Inu, and her new demonic powers working alongside her Miko powers draws the attention of many male demons. Including a certain Ice Prince. But Kagome’s two sons, Shippo and Takai, arnt willing to share their Momma. Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Last of Her Kind

Last of Her Kind

Summery:

Returning to the feudal era from a break at home, Kagome stumbles upon a severely wounded InuYoukai with her pup. The Inu is dying, and the wounds are too severe for Kagome to heal them. At the female's request Kagome adopts the pup as her own and forms a blood blond with him. During this, the Inu tells Kagome that her kind will die out for she is the last female of the InuYoukai kind.

Kagome is mortified by this tidbit of information and is desperate to help. The Inu is surprised a Miko would help a demon, but tells Kagome the only way to save her kind. A female human must willingly change into a female Inu. Kagome agrees to the drastic measures. The Inu doesn't have enough power to do this painlessly, so it is excruciating for Kagome. In the end, Kagome is changed and the Inu dies. Kagome is the very last female Inu, and her new demonic powers working alongside her Miko powers draws the attention of many male demons. Including a certain Ice Prince. But Kagome's two sons, Shippo and Takai, arnt willing to share their Momma. Sess/Kag

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chapter 1: The Last

A young girl climbed out of an old dried up well. Her raven black hair waved in the slight summer's breeze and the patched up yellow backpack looked ready to burst.

"InuYasha is going to kill me! I'm three days late" Once her feet were on the ground she started running towards the village. Her long legs were well muscled from the constant fights and fleeing from demons. Her sword training with Sango has strengthened her upper body. She is no longer that weak ningen onna that was pulled into the well three years ago today.

But some things still don't change. Kagome and InuYasha are still at each others throats when InuYasha acts like an idiot. Miroku will always say it was his 'cursed' hand that rubs Sango's butt and it has a will of its own. And InuYasha throws a huge temper tantrum whenever Kagome is late.

But in contrast to three years ago, Kagome adopted the young Kitsune Shippo and formed the blood bond she heard about from an elderly Miko in another village. Kagome doesn't have that schoolgirl crush on InuYasha anymore; he is more like a brother to her then anything else. Miroku gave Sango an engagement ring that Kagome bought for him to make sure that Sango knew that Miroku was dead serious about marrying her after the final battle. It was so Kawaii!

At the moment, Kagome had slowed down to a walk. Even without InuYasha's sense of smell, she could smell the rusty, metallic smell of blood. If she could smell it, then there must be a lot of it.

**Nearby**

Kagome walked slowly, and kept her senses open. No ill intent could be sensed, but pain, suffering, desperation, and the need to protect could be. Her eyes widen as she looked around. Blood was splattered on the surrounding trees, there was also claw marks everywhere. '_This had to have been some fight'_ Kagome mused as she followed the bloodied drag marks on the ground.

They led to the clearing where Goshinbou, The God tree, stood tall and proud among the short oaks, pines, and maples. Sitting on the gnarled roots was an InuYoukai. She was bloodied and holding a bloodstained bundle. Kagome approached slowly, she didn't know how hurt Inu's would act when approached by a stranger but she did know how stray dogs acted when they were hurt and had pups. They growled and tried to attack to protect their pups even if they were dying, females were like that; protecting their family fiercely.

She reached the furthest root away from the tree before the Inu looked up at her and snarled. Pale blue eyes flashing red the Inu kept snarling as Kagome inched closer.

"It's ok, Im not going to hurt you. I want to help you and your pup" Kagome slowly made her way up the twisted roots. She sent out a calming aura to the obviously wounded youkai.

"Why would a _**Miko **_want to help me, a _**demon**_" The demoness spat. Kagome wasn't fazed by this at all. Most demons she helped were scared of her when she first met them because they were afraid that she would purify them straight to hell. Taking a few more steps forward she was only stopped by the females threatening snarls.

"This _**Miko**_ is not like the others. I do not purify _**Demons**_ without a good reason. Not all demons are bad, and you know what I am saying to be true. I know InuYoukai can tell just by scent if someone is lying" Kagome walked straight up to the demoness and kneeled down, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"You speak as if you have met InuYoukai before. What is your name Miko?" The demoness was no longer snarling, but curiosity was visible in the pale blue pools. The wounds were still bleeding heavily, and were all over her body. The worst was right on her chest, it was staining the pup's blanket.

"I travel with an Inu Hanyou and I've met his older half brother who is a pureblooded Inu." Kagome smiled at the Demoness, trying to reassure her that she meant no harm. "I'm Kagome, and you are?"

The demoness' eyes widened slightly and she bowed her head. Kagome was confused as to why an Inu demoness would bow to her.

"You are the Shikon Miko! You travel with Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother InuYasha. It is an honor to meet you. I am Kirai, and this is my pup; Takai-Sachi." 'Hate' and 'Death Wish'? Those sound like names an Inu would name their children.

"It would be even more of an honor if you allowed me to heal your wounds." Kagome gently moved Kirai into a laying position, careful not to touch Takai. Female demons are scary protective of their young and Kagome didn't want to be sliced in half for accidentally brushing against the little one. Kirai winced in pain and looked up at Kagome with forlorn eyes.

"My wounds are too deep to be healed. They have been there for to long" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she brushed the demoness' silvery red hair out of her face. Still wanting to try, Kagome placed her hand on Kirai's forehead and the other on her upper chest, not touching the pup; Kagome's hands were engulfed in a calm blue light and she proceeded to try to heal the severest wounds.

After several minutes, the only thing Kagome could do was give Kirai another hour of suffering to be with her son. Kagome hadn't felt so weak since she came out of the well the first time. Tears spilled over and Kagome looked into the eyes of the pup. Stormy grey met Navy blue. _'I'm Sorry young one'_ Kagome muffled a sob when she looked back into the eyes of the pup's mother.

"Im sorry Kirai, I just gave you a few more suffering hours with Takai. I should have listened to you." She picked up Kirai's bloodied hand and held it in her own. The demoness smiled weakly up at her.

"You could have just purified me and got it over with. Instead you attempted to save me, for that I thank you. I would like you to do me a favor." Kagome nodded, wondering what Kirai wanted her to do. "I would like you to take in Takai like you did for the fox kit. He deserves to grow up with a kind soul"

"NANI! I wouldn't be able to train him in his demonic abilities. I am no demon." Kagome stared wide eyed at the woman in front of her. This female demon, this female INU demon was asking her to take her pup and raise him as her own.

"I don't care; I will be able to rest in peace knowing that he has a good mother figure taking care of him. Please Kagome; He will die once I die if he doesn't have some one to care for him" Kirai really cared for her pup and wanted him to be safe. Kagome numbly nodded and picked up the boy. Tired pale blues eyes watched as Kagome carefully pricked the pup's skin on his forehead and did the same to her own. Pressing the two marks together before they could heal up she mixed their blood together; bonding her by blood to him as she had done to Shippo. Her mark; a pink teardrop, appeared on the spot.

_Momma?_

_I am your adopted mother. But I will take care of you as if you were my own._

_Then you will be my momma the minute my real momma passes on._

Takai's advanced intelligence surprised Kagome. She stared down at the pup that was snuggling close to her breast and falling asleep. Kirai had heard the conversation between the two and was smiling to her self. She reached a clawed hand and brushed the boy's hair from his eyes with motherly gentleness.

"My only regret is that eventually the Inu population shall die out" Kagome's head snapped up and she regarded Kirai with worry.

"What do you mean?" She set the pup down on his mother's abdomen and stared into Kirai's eyes. Pale blue clashed with stormy grey; the latter challenging the other to tell her. Kirai sighed and slowly, but painfully pulled herself back into the sitting position against the trunk of the God Tree.

"I will tell you a story. Listen carefully." Kirai took a deep, slightly labored breath.

**:BEGIN STORY:**

About a year ago, something or someone has been killing off the females of the InuYoukai. Those who stood in its way were obliterated and left no trace except for the bodies them selves.

A small band of females escaped the Western Lands in hope of actually continuing their lives. I was a part of that band, along with my mate and Takai. We were able to survive hidden away deep in forests away from all other demons and humans.

The peace did not last.

It was only a few weeks ago that four of our females and their growing daughters were found dead. We panicked and fled. There were only two full grown females left, me and another, and my mate and my son. Her twin daughters had been caught in the slaughter long before.

It didn't take long for whatever was killing us off to find us. In the battle, I lost my mate and my last female companion. Poor Hikari sacrificed herself to save me; she wanted to see her daughters and her beloved in the after life.

My mate, Kuro, was killed protecting me. I felt so useless as I fled. I lost everything, my mate and my closest friend and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. My son Takai is my last tie to this world. The drive for his safety kept me alive the last month.

We lived off of small ground animals, and we drank water from every source we could find. It was during this time that I realized I was the last female of my kind; the Inu Youkai race was going to die out.

It was just yesterday that they caught me. I hid Takai in a hollow made by the roots of this tree and faced them further away so he would not be found. There were so many, I am proud to say that I caught them unaware and took out at least three before they got a hit on me.

Powerful demons they were. All bearing the mark of a spider on their back. The closed in and attacked. I was terrified and was in so much pain. They left me to die; I had nothing left except for Takai. I used my last strength to drag myself here and spend my last moments with him. I have been here since early this morning.

**:END STORY:**

Kirai's breathing was labored and slow. She wasted too much energy telling the story. Kagome wanted to help; but she didn't know how. Then it hit her…

'_Powerful demons they were. All bearing the mark of a spider on their back'_

"Naraku" Kagome whispered viscously. He was the only demon, HALF-DEMON, who could have done this.

"How is that hanyou connected to this" the question came out in one gasp of air. Kirai was in her very last couple of minutes.

"All of his spawn wear the mark of a spider on their backs" Kagome explained, "He has to be the one behind this. I feel so bad; it is my fault the jewel shattered and he is terrorizing everyone."

Kirai just looked confused.

"I want to help your kind! I will do anything to help save the Inu Youkai! Just tell me how" Kagome set Takai on a cradle shaped branch and grabbed the demoness's hands.

"There is only one way…but you are a Miko. It wouldn't work, or shouldn't work." Kirai looked into Kagome's eyes, searching for something.

"Tell me! I want to help! It's for the good of your race and its will be good for Takai"

"The only way to save my race is…if a human female willingly decides to become an Inu Youkai"

Kagome gasped. In order to help, she would have to give up her humanity; and possibly her miko powers.

But it was her fault that Naraku is so strong. Kagome's eyes filled with determination and she grinned down at the Youkai.

"I'll do it"

"Are you sure? The transformation will undoubtly be extremely painful"

"I don't care, just change me! I don't want Naraku to achieve his goals. And this way, it will easier to defeat him"

"Ok then. I need you to lie on your back and relax."

Kagome did as she was told. To tell the truth she was scared shitless; but she still thought it was her fault that Naraku was even here.

Kirai scooted closer and used a bloody claw to make a long gash down her arm. She then smeared her own blood into the gash and closed her eyes pouring some of her youkai into her body to heal it.

An intricate black design was left wear the gash was.

"It signifies what you once were, who changed you, and it looks gorgeous" Kirai managed a small smile before laying a hand on Kagome's heart and the other on her head; almost like when Kagome was trying to heal her. She recited ancient words long forgotten.

_Take My Power; Take My Soul._

_I give this willing human the bonds of a Youkai._

_Grant her the power of immortality and grace._

_Great Gods, give this girl the power of an Inu._

_Bless her with the last of my life to ensure that our race continues._

_Give her our instincts and the power of the Beast._

_Our Language_

_Our Power_

_Our Instincts_

_My everything._

_My son._

_Change this mortal to a Youkai._

_Forever more._

Kagome and Kirai began glowing a fiery red. It was concentrated around Kagome's body and Kirai's hands. Kirai was sweating from all of the power being forced into Kagome's body. It slowly started to dissipate and Kirai slumped backward, exhausted and dying rapidly by the second.

"Thank you Kagome…" were her last heartfelt words.

Kagome's eyes flashed open as she heard the last words of Kirai before squeezing them tightly shut and screaming in pain. It was excruciating.

Let us all hope you don't have to feel your own bones being lengthened, new powers surfacing, your ears changing, add in the growth of claws and fangs.

Kagome's back arched and let out another pain filled scream. Her hair grew longer, as long as Sesshoumaru's. Red and silver streaks appeared throughout the ebony locks. Her shiny new claws sparkled like deadly diamonds.

Her screams turned into desperate howls. They were heart wrenching sounds, making all the forest creatures want to comfort the pained demoness. A group of two humans, a two-tailed Neko, a Kitsune pup, and a Hanyou heard the sound while they waited for their Miko friend to return, and moved to investigate.

Kagome's howls died down into whimpers. The pain was residing and she could hear the comforting sounds of her pup.

_Mama? Im scared…why are you hurt? It will be ok._

_Its fine Takai, I am no longer hurting. I actually feel…powerful._

_You smell like Youkai now…I think Kirai-mama did that._

_She did._

Kagome slowly sat up and looked down at the other demoness. She closed the unseeing pale blue eyes and brushed the blood off her face.

"Your welcome" she whispered with silent tears running down her face. She picked up Kirai with her newfound strength and laid her in the soft grass at the base of the tree. She collected Takai and laid him on his birth mothers chest.

"I won't fail you Kirai. I will help save the Inu race and I will see that Takai-Sachi grows up good and strong" Kagome whimpered. She felt bad that she robbed the Demoness of her last moments, but she knew it was necessary.

"Miroku! Sango! It's a demoness, and she has killed another one and her pup. Defensive positions" InuYasha's voice rang out. Kagome picked up the whimpering Takai and turned around; her eyes bleeding red and a protective snarl sounded the area.

Sango had her Hiraikotsu positioned across her back with her hand on its handle strap thing. Miroku had his hand on beads that kept the Wind Tunnel in line while Kirara and Shippo were staying back. InuYasha of course was wielding his great sword, the destructive Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you" Sango called out while Shippo took a couple of test sniffs, a confused look crossing his face.

"You don't recognize me? That makes me feel so sad" Kagome was mocking them slightly. She knew she must look different but she didn't know exactly HOW different, "Surely InuYasha your sense of smell hasn't faded. Or yours Shippo"

She held back a laugh when realization dawned on her adopted Kits face. It was priceless.

"MAMA!!"

The excited Kitsune launched himself at Kagome who caught him in the arm that wasn't holding Takai.

"I knew you would figure it out. Shippo I want you to meet your new little brother Takai-Sachi. Takai, honey, meet Shippo."

The two brothers connected instantly and started talking in Inu, something Shippo learned from listening to InuYasha.

"You can't be Kagome! She was a human, you're a demon. You're just an imposter" InuYasha growled pointing at her with his sword.

"Oh really? **SIT! **How **DARE** you say that! I may have changed but I know for a fact that my scent hasn't. You always said I smelt like the forest after a rain storm, and I still smell like that. Don't I Shippo"

"Yes Mama, except the scent of lilies is present. Isn't that the smell of Demoness who is still a virgin? I think Papa said that once"

"What?! I didn't know that. Miroku touch me and I will send you to hell" Kagome growled teasingly at the monk who had snuck over was getting ready to grope her.

"Who is the dead demoness behind you" Sango asked relaxing her position.

"It's Kirai, Takai's real mother. She was killed by Narakus minions. He had been killing off all the female Inu's. She was the last one; until I willingly gave up my humanity" Kagome explained with barely suppressed rage. Her thoughts centered on murdering Naraku in a very graphic way, "I want to bury her here and then I need to go see Ayame. She may be able to help me learn to calm myself down and stop thinking of killing Naraku in the most graphic ways…Its kind of annoying me."

"It must be your inner beast. It wants revenge for the unforgivable crimes. Im surprised your still in control; I would have thought you would have killed us when we appeared. You must still have some Miko powers helping you control it." Miroku nodded scratching his chin in a thoughtful way.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP! KAGOME IS A DEMON NOW, BIG WHOOP! WE HAVE JEWEL SHARDS TO FIND" **InuYasha yelled finally out of his crater.

"I refuse to go jewel hunting until I have full control of my new demonic powers. I am not taking the risk of killing you guys" Kagome snarled. She turned away from them and began walking towards the Eastern Mountains where Koga's den was located. He would know where Ayame was.

_Who was that Mama? _Takai yipped. He was very curious to why his Mama felt so angry towards the strange Hanyou.

_InuYasha, my Hanyou companion who will no longer put me down about my power. _She snarled. She was the one thing he wanted to be most, a full demon. So of course, he was going to be an ass about it.

_**Put him in his place. WE are superior! Make him respect us!**_

**You must be my beast**

_**Damn Straight**_

**Well shut up and explain anything you can about my new powers.**

_**Well…fine…**_

Kagome spoke with her beast while her boys chatted away, and the others followed behind her.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:

**I hope you all liked it! It's my first Kaggie/Sesshy fic. I know some of you may have read 'As Declared by Fate' and im sorry to say I am no longer updating it. But I am leaving it up. I want HONEST opinions on this fic, don't tell me good job if you don't mean it ok?**

**REVIEW!! YOUR MASTER DEMANDS REVIEWS!!**

**Warning- Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored.**

**REVIEW REPLYS!**

**(This is where I will reply to a few reviews in the next chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

Last of Her Kind

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…no matter how much I wish Koga and Sesshy were mine.

"Talking"

_Kagome talking in Inu_

_**Kagome's Beast**_

**Kagome conversing with Beastie**

Takai speaking in Inu

_**Shippo speaking Inu (or Sesshy when he comes in)**_

Now that we have that out of the way, ON WITH CHAPPIE TWO!!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome was at her absolute wits end. Ever since yesterday, when Kagome had been turned into a demon; painfully I might add, InuYasha had been really ticking her off. He just wouldn't back off! Kagome had a sneaking feeling that it was a dominance issue. She was now a demon, who in his mind would over throw his position of influence over the group.

_**What influence? From what your memories tell me of him, you always seem to have the final say. This to me, clearly states who is Alpha in this pack.**_

**Pack? Like Koga's wolf pack?**

_**Exactly, Inu form packs of loved ones and friends to stay protected and to keep company. Wolf packs are generally smaller then Inu packs since ALL family members belong to one pack; even if pups go off and make their own. Whatever pack members a pup gets, become pack members of his or her parents. It also counts when another takes over a pack. For instance; Sesshoumaru took over his father's pack and whether he likes that or not, InuYasha is part of it. So in a way, we are under Sesshoumaru's power.**_

**Me under Sesshoumaru's power? Fat chance, he only cares for power and his human ward Rin. I will NEVER bow down to him.**

_**That's the spirit! I can't wait till some bastard tries to dominate us, they won't live through it! I might even calm down if some blood is spilled.**_

**Time for you to go away now**

Her beast's blood lust was obvious. Kagome couldn't even speak civilly with it for five minutes before blood or mating was mentioned.

"Wench, do you sense any jewel shards" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder, making her wince at the sheer volume. He didn't seem to notice just how loud his yells were to her sensitive ears.

"Its Kagome, I will start calling you Hanyou if you keep calling me wench" Kagome growled patiently. She hadn't sensed any shards; she didn't even know if she could anymore. Her new demon heritage may have canceled out her Miko powers. She did know two things that always had her smiling.

Her boys.

Her Shippo and little Takai.

They had been getting along perfectly. A few mini squabbles but then what brothers didn't fight? Kagome smiled softly down at the two boys in her arms, sleeping innocently. She hummed a nameless tune as she walked, her spirits temporary lifted.

"WENCH; stop that humming! It's starting to tick me off"

"I will hum all I please Hanyou; we are almost to Koga's den where I expect you to be SILENT while I explain; you will **SIT** and behave. Can you **SIT **and behave for a couple minutes?"

InuYasha met the only three enemies he couldn't kill.

Kagome, his shard detector.

The subduing necklace; its an inanimate object.

And his all time nemesis…the ground.

"Bitch" he mumbled as he pulled himself out of his hole.

"Thank you Hanyou for noticing that I am in fact; a female dog"

Sango and Miroku were laughing uncontrollably now. InuYasha's old insult no longer annoyed Kagome, and she made a point to remind him of what she was every time he decided that she was a bitch.

Mama? Takai had woken up through all of the arguing and Kagome couldn't help smiling down at the boy.

_Yes?_

Im Hungry. She was thrown for a loop. What did young Inu demons eat? She knew dogs from her time breast fed for awhile before moving on to hard foods.

_What would you like? Im sorry but im still new at this, I don't know right off the bat what you like._

Raw Meat? Kirai-mama used to bring me that when she could. I think Shippo-Nii might want some too. 

_Ok, maybe InuYasha will take me hunting, I need to learn the ropes._

Instincts Mama. You don't need him to protect you anymore, that our job

_**Exactly, Inu-Baka can back off. Right Tak?**_

Yes

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her son's cute 'intimidating' growls. She nuzzled her head between their warm bodies before turning to Sango.

"Will you watch them till I get back? I don't trust the Hanyou with them" Sango nodded taking the boys from her and sat under a large oak.

"Where are you going Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired as he followed Sango and seated himself rather close to her. Despite herself Kagome couldn't help but note how close her friends were getting.

Closer then 'just friends' as Sango had constantly told her.

Hehehehe…BLACKMAIL!

"Hunting, Takai is hungry. I will be back as soon as I catch something" with that she turned away and disappeared into the surrounding forest, ignoring a certain Hanyou's protest.

**Hey Beastie? You awake, need some insight on how to hunt for our sons.**

_**Of course I am, I only sleep when you insist on speaking with the intolerable Half-breed. I really don't know what you saw in him.**_

**Im beginning to ask myself the very same question, so what should I do to fill the boys' tummies?**

_**Let me take over, I will hunt this time. You will be able to watch from the inside like I do almost all the time.**_

…

_**I WONT KILL THE HANYOU!! **_

**Fine…uhhhh, how exactly do I do that?**

_**I forgot that your still new…you're lucky you have unnaturally high control or I would have broken through already. Just release your inner barriers of your mind locking away most of your bloodlust. **_

**Lemme guess, when I do so you gain a little more power in taking over if I get into a high emotional state?**

_**Smart girl, now just do it. Most of your instincts won't kick in till you're matured. Which for demons it would be when they are 20 in human years and your 20**__**th**__** birthday is in three weeks! YAY!**_

**Do I want to know?**

_**No, but your wolf friend, Ayame, will need to know when you mature and no doubt she will tell you why.**_

Kagome sat down on a large stone and began bringing down the barriers it took so long to perfect. Ignoring her beast's other comments she took a deep breath before bringing down the last one.

_**My turn to play**_

To Whom It May Concern: I would hate to be in the immediate area. Beastie is thirsting for some blood.

Kagome felt herself being gently pushed back into her mind as she felt an odd sensation of her face elongating. It didn't hurt like the Change did, but it was odd. She could even feel her bones snapping and getting larger; fur was appearing everywhere.

_**Heeheehee**_

**What did you do?!**

_**I didn't do anything; YOU gave me enough freedom to retain my shape.**_

**What shape?**

_**Remember the Lord's animal shape?**_

**Yea, it was so cool. Yet terrifying.**

_**Well, imagine that with red markings and black fur. Oh, and instead of a crescent moon; a blood snowflake.**_

**I can't…Is that what we look like? Go to a river so I can see!**

_**Didn't you already look in a mirror?**_

**I couldn't work up enough nerve.**

_**Pitiful, well time to hunt!**_

Kagome shook herself free of all the leaves and branches that had fallen on her during the transformation. The poor tree never had a chance; it had fallen under the Inu's weight as she changed from humanoid form, to sexy Inu demoness.

**You're so conceited.**

_**Shut up and watch pup.**_

She straightened to her full height and look around. Her head and back both above the tree tops of the ancient forest as looked for adequate food for her pups.

**I see a large herd of deer, two neko demons; and a good sized dragon attacking a village.**

_**I guess its dragon for dinner**_. _**Yummy**_

Kagome, with speed she didn't even know, was standing protectively over the terrified village and snarling at the dragon. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth in a sadistic smile like thing.

"**Back off pup, this village is mine"** the dragon roared arrogantly.

"_**Im not after the village" **_she barked, "_**My pups are hungry, and you will make a grand feast"**_

The dragon recoiled as if she had slapped him. For the first time she saw slight worry in the beasts eyes. He had heard of the things mother Inu's would, and could do for their pups when they wanted food. Thank god he didn't know that this was an Inu relying on her beast's knowledge and strength since she herself was not in control.

Her beast grinned inwardly and pounced on the distracted dragon; her claws tearing into the soft underbelly.

He roared in pain and set out to rip out her eyes with his talons.

She only had a few things to watch out for; the talons, the teeth, and the spiked tail.

She did forget one minor detail.

Dragons Fire

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Two molten gold eyes glared icily at his retainer. The grave of an Inu demoness had been found at the base of the Goshinbu. This meant that his idiotic half-breed, half-brother had something to do with it.

That or his annoying wench

Ether way, he was going to get answers.

"Jaken watch Rin while Im gone" He growled.

"But milord! Why do you put up with that insufferable creature, why not just kill her?"

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself. She had better be unharmed when I return or your head is mine"

"Yes milord, your humble servant will protect the onna"

Sesshoumaru was already gone; he could tell something was going on. His instincts told him that much, he just didn't know what.

He hated when that happened.

Sesshoumaru was no more then a whisper of sound as he leapt from tree to tree, no more then a ghost in the night. One of great power and grace; a force to be reckoned with.

The half-breed had a lot of explaining as to why his childhood friend was buried at the base of the same tree he had been pinned to, oh yes; a lot of explaining with this Sesshoumaru's sword against that throat of his.

A ghost of a smile graced the Lord's lips at the thought, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come; leaving only the cold façade of the Demon Lord of the West.

The Killing Perfection was on the move, and blood will be spilt.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

(An: I could end here…But im not THAT cruel.)

Kagome's breathing was ragged and she hurt. With the help of her beast she had survived her first hunting trip, but not without a few wounds. Her arm was hurt, it had poison in it; but her body's antibodies were already ridding her person of that. No her main concern was the burns.

How could she forget that dragons breathed fire?! Her clothing was singed in all the worst places. She looked VERY indecent in her current clothing; which ironically, were the only clothes that fit. So, she was stuck with her shirt ripped all the way around just two inches below her breasts. Her pants were now half short shorts half pants. The damn dragon cut off the right pant leg.

Why couldn't she hold her demonic form for longer then an hour?!

At least she had enough meat to feed everyone at camp for awhile. She just had to drag the damn thing back.

Snarling profanities she grabbed the dragon and began dragging his dead weight towards where she could smell Shippo and Takai.

"Lady Inu, please stay in our village tonight as thanks for saving the village" a terrified man spoke.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I have pups to feed and some companions to meet up with; so I must decline your generous offer. I will be taking the dragon home as my reward." She politely smiled at the man, using her aura to calm him and tell him she meant no harm to his village.

"Your welcome, but you are welcome whenever Lady Inu. May I be so bold as to ask your name?"

"Kagome"

"The Shikon Miko?! You've been turned into a demon!"

"Yes, I did it freely to save a worthy race from extinction. Now, I must be going"

"I hope you visit Lady Kagome"

"I will" with that Kagome turned from the annoying man and continued dragging the dead demon towards her camp. Where her pups had better be happy and unharmed.

It wasn't a far walk, or run; how ever you wanted to describe Kagome's jumping from tree to tree with the meal's head hitting every branch with a sound THUNK.

It made her giggle every time it did.

She saw the camp fire before she reached it, she heard the voices from the minute she had entered the forest. Shippo was annoying InuYasha while Sango played with Takai's hair.

She startled everyone when she jumped down into the middle of camp dropping the dragon with a soundless bam.

"I brought dinner" she grinned mischievously. The look on their faces was absolutely priceless, especially the one on InuYasha's face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON US?! I DIDN'T SENSE YOU AT ALL" He bellowed, his face red with anger? Kagome thought it was in embarrassment that he wouldn't have been able to protect them quick enough and they would have gotten killed.

"Dunno, now Shippo come get something to eat. Sango, could you bring Takai here?"

Sango complied with her wishes until Kagome stretched out her arms to take him from her and they all saw the cut on her arm. This also brought their attention to her state of dress and the burns on leg and side.

"KAGOME! Your hurt, how did you get those wounds? Was it from killing the dragon youkai? You should have called one of us to help" Sango cried, handing Takai to Miroku instead of Kagome.

_**Pfft, like I would have called for help**_

**Shut up**

"Im fine Sango, they don't even hurt anymore" Kagome lied through her teeth. The burns still stung like a bitch and the poison in her arm was making it throb as it was expelled.

Mama, you're lying. I can smell it and the poison in your arm.

_Shhhh, Takai. I don't want them to worry_

_**Mama, didn't you always tell me not to lie?**_

_Yes baby, but I don't need their sympathy right now. Im tired and hungry and my beast won't shut up about being let out for an hour._

_**Ok Mama, but if your arm starts hurting any more, TELL US.**_

What Shippo-nii said?

_Fine_

Kagome winced ever so slightly as she used her slightly bloodstained claws to cut Shippo a chunk of meat and to cut said chunk into bite size pieces. Of course, he saw the wince and looked up at her with concerned eyes. She just cut Takai some bite size pieces before sitting back and looking at her arm.

It was throbbing, and she had the weirdest impulse to…lick it. She was having a hard time fighting the impulse, so she just gave in to it. She dragged her tongue slowly across the large gash on her lower arm. She tasted the metallic taste of blood and the taste of something else.

The poison was her conclusion.

She could also taste dragon's blood on her arm, which she wouldn't admit aloud; tasted damn good. Her eyes flashed red as she looked over to where her prey was.

She killed it, and she be damned if she wasn't getting any.

Her new rock solid resolve made her stand up and cut a fairly large chunk before jumping into the lower branch of the oak tree Sango was leaning against. She tired to ignore the stares of her friends as she took a large, unladylike, bloody bite out of the meat.

She was now officially in heaven.

She devoured the remaining bit of meat and licked her fingers clean. She had to admit that it was delicious.

_**I knew you wouldn't resist**_

**Go away, im going to eat more before the wolves come closer. **

There were indeed wolves watching her from afar. She could easily see their shapes and glowing yellow eyes. She was in luck, a few were brown; no doubt Koga's wolves, but there were also two white ones.

White Wolves were always found were Ayame was.

She jumped down and cut six large chunks and then returned to her branch. Keeping her eyes on the wolves, she slowly threw all five of them a chunk before biting into her own and smiling as they took off towards the mountains.

Now all she had to do was wait for a certain hot headed wolf prince to show up and a fiery red head to show up.

This of course, didn't take long at all.

Two whirlwinds came into her enhanced view a good five minutes before InuYasha even started snarling about 'stinky wolves'.

_**The Hanyou smells MUCH worse then the wolves. When did he last take a bath? Last week from NEVER?!**_

**I wouldn't be surprised**

Kagome watched in slight fascination as Koga and InuYasha argued while Ayame and the others looked on ether shaking their heads of laughing.

"Where is my woman Mutt"

"She isn't your woman Shithead"

"She is to! Im just waiting for her to realize that she loves me and coming running to me"

Ayame looked hurt and it pissed Kagome off. Why wouldn't the damn wolf get it through his thick head! SHE. DID. NOT. LOVE. HIM!

She snarled viciously as she leapt from the tree and throwing away the rest of her dinner.

It just happened to land right on InuYasha's face.

Kagome's eyes were flashing red and she was snarling like no tomorrow. This wolf had NO claim on her person, and she had finally snapped. He was going to learn his place, and learn it quick.

_**KICK HIS ASS!**_

**We both will**

Kagome gave her beast some slight control as she stalked up to Koga and picked him up his throat.

"_**You will cease to claim my person as yours. I am not, and never will be your woman so I advise you fulfill your promise to Ayame before I am forced to castrate you here and now"**_ She snarled in his face. She would have laughed at the look on both wolves' faces but she was too angry to.

"Kagome? That you, dear god, what happened" The Wolf Princess was ignored as Kagome and her beast were still glaring at the Prince held in the air by his throat.

"Mama" Takai whimpered, making everyone jump and causing Kagome to drop Koga on his ass and rush over to him. She plucked him from Miroku's grasp and purred to calm down the frightened one.

"Shhhh, your ok, Mama's here" She soothed the distressed pup that nuzzled himself closer to her. She looked back up at them only when he had fallen asleep.

"I wont explain everything here, but Ayame I need your help in learning my demonic powers and controlling my beast better"

Smartly, the demoness nodded her head and motioned for them to follow them.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**YAY!! I FINISHED CHAPPIE TWO!! I estimate that I will do about a chapter a week, so a new one should be up by next Friday. I got 21 reviews for chapter one, which made me VERY HAPPY! I swear to god, I was doing the happy dance when I read them on my phone in class. I got really weird stares. SEE WHAT YOU DO TO ME?!**

**I, of course, want MORE reviews and HONEST opinions. I know I am not the best writer in the world, but if you flame me; don't me intentionally mean to me or my reviewers. We have fragile feelings.**

**REVIEW BITCHEZ (meant affectionately of course)**

**Review Replies: (I will attempt to reply to all 21, I may fall asleep)**

**Amori Kuwabara: **_**Love the name by the way. Im glad that I caught your attention, I try to do that. If you have read 'Marked' you will see that it is totally random and meant to catch people's attention.**_

**Serenity digo18: **_**I update once a week, maybe more if I have time. Thanks for reading!**_

**HiNoOnEsHOme: **_**Thanks for reading. Im glad even 'anon' people love ma story!**_

**Fk306 animelover: **_**Here is the update!**_

**Zanthyus: **_**I tried to make it as unique as possible. You won't believe how many pages I deleted because I couldn't get it sound like me. You have no idea just HOW cute Takai is, I haven't even put his description fully in here yet.**_

**HyuugaHinata95: **_**THE NEW KAGGIE KICKS ASS!! WHOOP!! Thanks for being honest, I hate it when someone saws the story was 'great' and then later on say they hate it and it had bad writing since the beginning.**_

**Krys-chan: **_**My friend reading the reviews to me thinks Im weird for replying to anon reviews, but I keep telling her im a nice person and EVERYONE deserves a reply. Im glad you enjoy my story and in chappie 3, Kaggie's training begins.**_

**Sugar0o: **_**Thanks for the review, sorry I don't have more to say…but I am glad you like the beginning. **_

**PinkSlytherin: **_**I put a bit of Sesshy in there just for ya. He deserved to be in this chapter. I mean, it is a Sess/Kag story**_

**Moon Smurf: **_**Trust me; InuYasha's jealously right now is no where near what it will be later.**_

**Red24ly: **_**HERE IS DA CHAPTER!!**_

**Sakura is number 1: **_**I thought Kaggie would do something like that too. Would you believe me if I told you the first chapter came to me in a dream? Im dead serious!**_

**9LiVes: **_**thanks for reading and reviewing! Here is the next chappie!**_

**Garnetgirl: **_**Kaggie will by no means suck InuYasha. Lolz jk, she won't though. She is purely kick ass and Sesshy's.**_

**Angela Page: **_**Thank you!!**_

**Kagomesfriends: **_**here is the update! P**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** LOVE DA NAME!! SAYA AND HAJI FOREVER!! Thanks for reading.**_

**Sesshysmate21: **_**Pfft, Kaggie is Sesshy's mate!! Lolz, im kidding. Sesshy came in for a bit in this chapter and he will show up randomly through out the rest until his GRAND ENTRANCE where he will be in the story more. NO FLAMES!! THEY BURN!!**_

**1bluefire: **_**I cant wait to see more too…more of my pillows. Seriously, im sleep deprived when I go into 'MUST FINISH CHAPTER NOW DAMNIT' mode. I also need food…**_

**Thundara: **_**I love this story to! That's why I wrote it before anyone could steal the idea. –huggles notes and mini plots- ITS ALL MINE BITCHEZ!!**_

**Blood Blossom: **_**Lookie! It's a new chapter! YAY! Now on my list is 1. Eat, 2. Sleep, 3. Update 'Marked', 4. START NEW CHAPTER!!**_

**Would ya look at that! I answered them ALL (if I missed anyone im sooooo sorry here is a cookie –hands dem a cookie-) NOW! OFF TO BED!!**

**LOVE YA'LL**

**Warning: Flames are read…stared at…then ignore…**


	3. Chapter 3

Last of Her Kind

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: Please my dear readers enlighten me. WHY DO WE NEED THIS?! Everyone knows we don't own these stories, if we did we wouldn't be here writing FAN fiction. No offense to those lawyers who think we are trying to steal these stories, but they CAN KISS MY ASS! Seriously, if I owned InuYasha I would be out finishing the GODDAMN SERIES!! I mean, the manga goes on much further then the T.V. series does! They should really finish it. Well, I'm done ranting for now, ONWARD WE GO!

"Talking"

_Kagome talking in Inu_

_**Beastie (Kaggie's beast doesn't have a name…yet)**_

**Kagome conversing with Beastie**

Takai speaking Inu

_**Shippo speaking Inu (or Sesshy when he comes in)**_

Now that all that wonderful information is out of the way, ON WITH THE MUCH WAITED FOR CHAPPIE THREE!!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Let me get this straight, you were coming home from FIVE HUNDRED YEARS IN THE FUTURE through A DAMN WELL and met up with the LAST FEMALE of the Inu Youkai, who with your consent changed you INTO a DEMONESS after YOU ADOPTED HER SON" Koga shouted, making Ayame and Kagome wince at the volume, "Then you come here looking like you just fought a dragon asking AYAME to train you to CONTROL YOU BEAST, who just so happens to HATE Mutt-Face and has a constant BLOOD LUST?!"

"Did I not just explain my story to you TWICE because you were the ONLY ONE who did not understand" Kagome calmly said, combing her fingers through Takai's silky silvery red locks. His hair looked so much like Kirai's did; even in the areas that weren't caked with her own blood her hair was still gorgeous. Takai was gonna be a GOD when he got older.

"But it sounds so far fetched" Koga grumbled, plopping down on a pile of furs he called a bed. They were in fact in Koga's private den; Kagome hadn't wanted the whole Wolf Tribe to know that she had changed into a demon, nor did she want them to know her deepest, darkest secret. Only Ginta and Hakkaku were aloud in since they were the only two who fully accepted Kagome as a sister.

"But it's true" Kagome said smiling softly down at Takai who was currently sharpening his teeth on Ginta's tail. She suppressed the urge to laugh every time Ginta winced when Takai's sharp teeth hit a sensitive spot on his tail.

"So that's why you always dressed strangely sister" Hakkaku said, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way. Kagome glared at him making him flinch.

"I did NOT dress strangely! Its normal school wear for my time" she huffed crossing her arms over her singed shirt. Everyone but Kagome and her pups laughed at her comment.

"It is strange for this time period Lady Kagome" Miroku chuckled leaning on the cave wall for support.

"Fuck you all" she growled softly, only the closest demons heard her words. Which were the Wolf demons currently in the room along with InuYasha.

"Did Sister just say 'Fuck'? I think she may have been hanging around InuYasha too long" Ginta gaped while InuYasha snickered.

"That's not my influence" he defended, "That's solely Kagome's beast, its her wild side."

"Yes it is that's why I came to Ayame for training. She is the only demoness I know that would help" Kagome growled, her beast wanting to come out and play…AGAIN!

_**C'mon! Lemme out! You know you want to; I'd give Koga AND InuYasha a run for their money in a fight.**_

**NO! Dammit! Can't you leave me alone for awhile without constantly bugging me about SOMETHING?**

_**Nope**_ Beastie sounded smug and it cause Kagome to spit out a few profanities that had InuYasha gaping.

"Now THAT she must have learned from her own time" he choked on the water he had been downing from one of Kagome's many water bottles.

"Your beast was bothering you wasn't she" Ayame asked; face serious, "I need to know when your twentieth birthday is and how much your beast talks to you."

Kagome looked up, confusion etched into her face, "What's this about my birthday?! My beast said something about that when I transformed"

"When a demoness turns twenty in human years they go into their first major heat. It's very important to always let your female friends know when you go into heat so that they can move you to a safe place" she explained calmly, ignoring the looks from the males in the room.

Kagome paled instantly, her birthday was only in three weeks. She would be in heat on her birthday; HER BIRTHDAY!

"Kagome? Are you ok" Sango moved towards her sister figure slowly, "You look pale."

"My birthday…It's in three weeks" Kagome blinked staring into space.

"Well…shit" Ayame muttered, "We start training tomorrow. You need to learn to control you beast. I also need to figure out exactly how you transformed. We females lost that ability almost one hundred years ago"

"Goodnight" Kagome whispered as she picked up the tired boys and walked outside, taking refuge in a large tree just outside the entrance. The rest of her little group all filed out and found places at the base of the tree, well InuYasha picked a lower branch on the same tree.

_**Night Mama**_

Nighty Night

_Night little ones_

Kagome hummed a tune as the small family drifted off into a fitful sleep.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The Lord of The West was royally ticked, though you wouldn't be able to tell because of his indifferent mask. The damn rain washed away the faded scent of his brother's small pack. He had been following it for days now and had picked up a new scent at the Goshinbu that merged with the pack.

The scent of a forest after a thunderstorm, and lilies

The scent of a living, breathing, Inu demoness

She would know what happened to Kirai, her scent was still all over the headstone at the base of that infernal tree. Now, he just had to figure out which way they went and he would get the answers he needed.

An evil smirk graced the demon lord's face, one that promised pain to the first demon to cross his path.

Sesshoumaru did not like be thwarted.

Oh, no he didn't.

This was one of those rare times that he actually missed having the irritating toad around. Jaken was a good stress reliever, and it made Rin laugh when he was kicked over the tree tops. His smile disappeared as the wind began blowing towards him, he breathed deeply taking in all the scents and the smell of a Hanyou, two humans, a Neko, a Fox kit, and two full blooded Inu demons.

He allowed the smirk to reappear for a spilt second before it disappeared from sight as he became a flashing silver shadow in the trees.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Kagome wake up" someone shook Kagome's shoulder harshly. They seemed slightly impatient.

"She needs to learn to wake up on a dime; she could have been killed in one hundred different ways in the last ten minutes" Kagome could hear Ayame mumble as she drifted back to the real world. Her eyes fluttered for a second before opening and immediately focusing on the two faces in front of her. Sango smiled from atop her neko companion and Ayame grinned, standing upside down on the branch above her.

"Morning sleepy head, you know, your group sleeps late. Only Sango was up, we need to fix that" Ayame chuckled at Kagome's suddenly worried face as she noticed two VERY important things were missing from her sides, "They both went off to play, Im surprised at how fast Takai is developing. He shouldn't be running like that for another week or so."

Kagome looked towards the main den where the pack was already bustling about and the wolf pups where chasing each other around. She could easily pick out Shippo and Takai; Shippo's flame colored hair stood out just as much as Takai's silvery blood red. Ayame was right, Takai was fast, he was outrunning all the pups except Shippo who had more practice running from demons and InuYasha when he got angry.

Shippo was older then Takai to

Kagome smiled softly as she watched the pups for a few moments, only stopping when Ayame let out a loud AHEM and Kagome turned to her grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"Well, let's go! We have much to go over in the next three weeks" Ayame huffed jumping from her spot and onto the ground, a good hundred feet away. Sango and Kirara flew towards a different area ahead of Ayame. Kagome began to move towards her sons but was stopped by Ayame's voice.

"Leave them" with that they turn and started towards an unseen goal. Sango following on Kirara in her Slayers outfit and her weapons in plain sight.

_**Looks like the Slayer is going to help with the training**_

**Well…Duh**

_**What's crawled up your ass and died**_

**You** Kagome growled, she was not a morning person and she was hungry. Just two slabs of meat did not fill her up, and that was last night. Kagome didn't want to deal with her beast this early; personally, she didn't want to deal with anyone right now but Ayame was right about how she needed to start training as soon as possible.

"You okay Kags? You look kind of irritated," Sango observed as Kagome leapt from tree to tree next to Kirara. Ayame was on the ground below them running in her small cyclone.

"My beast is being annoying and I'm hungry. I didn't eat enough last night, and half went on InuYasha's face" Kagome gave her friend a small smile before turning her gaze to Ayame, "So how much further is this place?!"

"We will be there in a few minutes" the Wolf Princess yelled back, "When we get there be polite and whatever you do; Do not, I repeat DO NOT mention the wolf pack's old feeding habits."

Kagome was about to ask why but her breath caught in her throat as they came upon a huge castle. Well…it was a castle made on a mountainside…FROM THE ROCK!

"Holy…" Kagome started.

_**Shit**_ Her beast finished for her. It was beautiful. A huge waterfall cascaded down the side of the mountain, right over the entrance to the castle; reminding her of Koga's main entrance. The castle itself looked as if it had been carved straight from the mountain (which it probably had been). It sparkled slightly in the rays of the rising sun, giving it the look of an impenetrable fortress open to all seeking refuge. All in all, Kagome knew that the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands must live there; there was no way it could belong to anyone below that of the rulers.

"Damn Ayame, are you sure that Lady Cynder agreed? I don't want to trespass" Sango whispered to Ayame when they joined her on the ground.

"Of course! I wouldn't even bother bring her here if the Lady didn't agree to help. The Lady has been extremely bored since Koga started his own pack and she didn't have anymore fights to break up" Ayame giggled, both of them leaving Kagome confused as hell.

"HOLD UP!! What do you mean 'bring her here'?! You have got to be kidding me! The Lady of the Eastern Lands wants to meet ME, a lowly miko turned demon" Kagome yelled, shaking her hands in front of her, "There isn't any way in all the seven layers of hell are you getting me to go in there and make a fool of myself!"

"You wont need to" an obviously amused voice sounded from behind her making Kagome whip around so fast that her hair flew through the air like a whip, effectively smacking both Sango and Ayame in the face.

There stood two wolf demons. One was a brown wolf, his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail with his bangs almost covering the round yellow sun on his forehead. His laughing blue eyes just seemed to radiate that sense of arrogance that Koga did about ninety nine percent of the time. The amused, cocky grin on his face just confirmed it. This man was ether Koga's father or older brother.

The female was breathtaking. She was an ebony wolf, the rarest of the wolven breeds; Kagome wouldn't be surprised if she was the last of the whole clan. Her glowing ruby eyes held the look of an experienced mother, fighter and peace maker, they also held the same look of amusement her mate did. Flowing ebony locks were pulled into the same fashion as the male but the sun on her forehead was in total sight as her bangs parted just right so that the sun was between the two parts.

"Uh…um…sorry…uh…yea…" was Kagome's oh so brilliant reply. Just the look on her face caused her friends and the two new wolves to laugh at her expense.

"I am Lord Shinto of the East, and this is my wonderful mate Lady Cynder" the male chuckled still highly amused; "I assume you're the Shikon Miko from five hundred years in the future?"

Kagome gaped openly; any thought of being a perfectly normal feudal era demon went right out the door.

"H-H-how do y-you know about the w-well" she stuttered.

"That would be my fault" Lady Cynder grinned, "I may not be the true heir to the Eastern Throne, but the trees and earth still talk to me; more then they do to Shin-Shin. The Goshinbu told me of your adventures; it is still telling me of how you have been changed."

"You can talk to it from this far away" Sango gasped. She knew of the Eastern Lady's powers over the earth but did not think she could communicate from such distances.

"Of course" the Lady laughed, "The well and the Goshinbu is located within the Eastern Lands, abet close to the edge, but still on our lands. I can communicate with all of our lands plant life not to mention the animals…but all demons can talk to animals."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she looked like a puppy who just found a new toy. She was gonna have fun with these two, she just knew it…but one thing was bothering her.

Why in all of Hell's fire were her boys NOT here.

Kagome rounded on her friends so fast; they didn't even see her move.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE THE BOYS THERE! I WANT THEM HERE" She snarled, "NOW"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**THERE IT IS!! Sorry it's shorter then the others but I have a HUGE report due tomorrow (it needs to be about 15 pages long). It's on the Revolutionary War and I only have two pages done because I said "FUCK THIS! IM UPDATING MA STORIES". At least I will fail History knowing I made some people Happy. I might finish it if I start right now…**

**I WANT REVIEWS!! NOW!!**

**Before I start the Review Replies, I wanted to tell my loyal readers that I will be updating my three stories in this order 'Last of Her Kind' (it has the longest chapters and I want to get them just right), 'Double Trouble' (I just started it and I want it PERFECT), and 'Marked' (Its last because my muse comes most easily for this random one)**

**Review Replies:** (**I got 25 this time XP)**

**PinkSlytherin: **_**Thanks so much for reviewing. Sesshy will be popping up more in the later chapters.**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** GO SAYA AND HAJI PAIRING!! WOOT! Suspense should be eating away at you…otherwise it wouldn't be suspense.**_

**Lilli Flower1992: **_**Thanks!!**_

**Redrabbit50: **_**Here it is!!**_

**Moon Smurf:**_** I just love your name…I love smurfs too!! Personally I think Dragon would taste like snake (I tried while camping once, very filling)**_

**Msz MunchkinSZ:**_** Glad you like it**_

**Akiko88: **_**I know its crazy cool, I mean…It came from my muse didn't it?**_

**Cherrys fly high:**_** I never knew cherries could fly…must test that out. I tried to making Kagome's change as original as possible!**_

**Fk306 animelover:**_** MORE IS ON THE WAY!!**_

**Amori Kuwabara:**_**I absolutely love Beastie, she is my way of ranting things out to Kagome on just how InuYasha DOESN'T deserve her trust and loyalty.**_

**Blood Blossom: **_**Sesshy will play a minor part until about Chapter 7. That's when he finally comes fully into the story line.**_

**Keiko: **_**Thank you for your fawesome review (FAWESOME IS PROPERTY OF SPARKY!! (me))**_

**Kanae14:**_** When I read the first part of your review I felt sad…But then I saw the bottom. Made me Super Happy. (NO EMO TEARS- T.T….jk!)**_

**:**_** Well Kaggie doesn't have the same kind of control Sesshy does, but his beast will be just as annoying!**_

**Darkness living in Hope: **_**BEASTIE KICKS ASS!!**_

**Mia1837: **_**Me Likey too!**_

**Garnetgirl:**_** I love Koga, but this is a Sesshy/Kag fic so he needed to be put in his place.**_

**Nakuya-Hime:**_** Trust me…InuYasha is going to get it…REAL SOON :laughs evilly:**_

**O0oJulito0O:**_** GRAND ENTRANCE SHOULD BE IN CHAPPIE 7, if all goes as planned.**_

**Kelly:**_** Next chapter will be up after I update my other two stories**_

**Rosemary-Raven:**_** You will just have to wait to see, hee hee hee.**_

**KagomeH.Xovers:**_** thanks for reviewing!**_

**Phantom's Ange:**_** Very kewl name! I have PART of Sesshy's reaction planned out…well…I have his BEASTS reaction planned. Its gonna be funny.**_

**Siveaffa:**_** Im going to take this story to hell and back by the time Im done with it.**_

**Lealola: **_**Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**THAT'S ALL OF THEM!! I'm so proud of myself…but my fingers are killing me!! I don't know how I'm gonna finish that paper…**

**MUST READ THIS FOLLOWING NOTICE!**

**I will not be able to update much this weekend…It's my birthday Friday and my party is on Saturday, SO if any of you review around then WISH ME A HAPPY 14****TH**** BIRTHDAY!!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	4. Chapter 4

Last of Her Kind

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I ranted this out last chapter and I don't feel the need to do so again for a few more chapters. But if I did own the series, Kags would be with Koga or Sesshoumaru since InuYasha keeps sneaking off with his Clay-Pot WHORE!

"Talking"

_Kagome talking in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome talking to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu (Or Sesshy when Ship isn't around**_

Now if you all are happy may we get on with the story?

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**:Western/Eastern Border:**

Sesshoumaru had stopped. His half brothers scent led straight into the Eastern Lands, the lands of Lord Shinto and his peacemaker mate Lady Cynder of the Ebony Wolves.

He had met the couple and their cocky pup when he was younger and his father was alive. Since then he only saw them during political meetings and an occasional visit from them, their pup never showed again though. Rumor has it that he began his own Wolf Pack in one of the lesser Eastern Mountains.

This is where is trouble started, Sesshoumaru was forbidden by TaiYoukai laws that he could not kill in another's Land without first having permission.

He had permission to hunt Naraku in all four of the lands, but he hadn't gained permission to kill his brother or his pack.

None of the Lords and Ladies would allow him to though, right below making sure his/her people prospered came protecting ones own mate and pups. Most of the rulers put their family's protection before the people's which doesn't surprise anybody considering parents protectiveness over the pups of the pack.

Growling about unneeded laws, Sesshoumaru let a considerable amount of Youkai out and sent it towards the eastern castle to warn the Lord that he would be dropping by.

He had the courtesy that Lord Shinto often forgot when coming to visit.

Damn Cocky wolves.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Twitch

A Crimson eyes Wolf watched as her student struggled to sit still while her prize was so close. A red haired Demoness sat next to the teacher smirking at the Miko gone Demon attempting to meditate with the tempting smells of food not more then a foot away.

Twitch

Kagome was in absolute hell. Lady Cynder and Ayame sat no more then a foot away with a tray full of raw meat between them. Sango had left with Lord Shinto to pick up her boys and to visit Koga before coming back. Ayame had taken this chance to begin her resistance training. Her goal was to resist the temptation of food with her beast demanding it without showing any reaction.

Twitch

So far no luck

Twitch

_**If those BITCHES do not HAND OVER THE DAMN FOOD NOW! Then SOMEONE is going to get hurt.**_

**Shut up! I don't want to shut you in a deep area of my mind and ignore you for the rest of my internal life like other demons. I like having you around to annoy me, so cooperate with me! You need to calm down and resist your own urges for me too!**

_**When did you get so smart?**_

**I've been sitting here for an hour; I had to think of SOMETHING that would solve this.**

_**But I would know what you were thinking about.**_

**Not when you're preoccupied, now shut it and help me**

Twitch

Cynder watched as her student struggled to control her primal instincts. Most demonesses had their Beasts locked up never to be seen again but Kagome refused viciously when they proposed that idea. She wanted to be able to master her urges and be able to calm her beast when it was angry. It would be hard and take longer but Kagome wanted it so she would have to follow through with her decision. It just makes their job harder.

Kagome could feel her body calming as her Beast worked to calm their inner instincts. She no longer twitched and her breathing was much calmer. The scent of the food was getting easier to resist, her stomach couldn't be tamed though.

It growled loud and clear making Kagome blush scarlet while Ayame laughed.

"That's good Kagome, you can eat now" Cynder smiled as the girls stunning blue eyes shot open and she stared at the food like a starved animal. She could almost see the drool pooling in the girls mouth.

Kagome thought herself delirious when she heard the 'scared' words come from Cynder's mouth. She stared at the food like an animal, but she didn't care. All she wanted was the food.

**Did she just?**

_**Say the magic words? Yes, she did! NOW GET THAT FOOD!!**_

Not needing any more encouragement, Kagome shot forward grabbing the whole plate of meat and sat as far away from the other two as possible to enjoy her meat.

"Damn" Ayame watched wide eyed as Kagome literally disappeared and reappeared in the back corner with her prize.

"I'm with you there Ayame" Cynder murmured, never before had an unmatured Demon reached that height of speed other then the Dragon Rulers of the Northern Isles and the former Lord of the West. "Well, it makes the other parts of her training easier with that kind of speed."

"Yes it does" Ayame grinned at the Ebony. Kagome was just full of surprises today.

"MAMA" two voices simultaneously yelled as two blurs arrived in the area followed by a worn out trio of a Wolf Lord, a Fire Neko, and a Tajiya. The red blur slightly ahead of the silvery red one.

Kagome's face broke out into a calm smile as she quickly stood and caught both blurs and snuggled them close to her chest. Her face nuzzled between the two pups.

"Shippo, Takai; you have no idea how glad I am that you're here" she breathed, her beast calming more that they didn't have to worry about the boys safety.

"We raced Shin-sama and Sango here, we even used our noses to find you like Shin-sama said too! I have a feeling we only beat HIM because he was holding back, but Sango was really trying" Shippo exclaimed all at once, Takai nodding along with him. They both had mischievous smiles on their faces as they looked up at her.

"THOSE TWO NOT ONLY STARTED OUT BEFORE US, BUT THEY ALSO TRICKED US INTO THINKING A ONI WAS ATTACKING THE MAIN DEN" Sango seethed, gasping for breath.

"What she said" Shinto said, only slightly winded. Sango was only tired because she and Kirara had flown high where the air was thinner and made it faster to travel, but also harder for humans to breath. She had shouted curses the whole way here.

"So, your telling me.." Kagome smiled semi-innocently at them, "Is that you got tricked by PUPS and then couldn't catch up to them when you HAVE HAD TRAINING and they are still to young to wield more then a kitchen knife?"

Both Shinto and Sango were taken aback, they hadn't thought of it that way.

"And I thought you were this all powerful Lord, Shinto. I guess I was wrong" Kagome grinned evilly as she turned her back to them and resumed her meal, sharing with her boys.

_**Are you sure you aren't a Kitsune mama? That was cunning, and slightly devious.**_

I agree with Ship.

_Bah, they deserved it for leaving me here to suffer through temptation of food for the last hour._

Takai laughed at that, his smooth light voice making his small makeshift family laugh softly with him.

"Why do I have a feeling they are plotting our demise" Ayame whispered to the amused Lady. Poor Ayame never thought to learn Inu like the Lady did, she will forever be plotted against by strange families who talk in languages she SHOULD KNOW!

Shinto began laughing uncontrollably in a very un-Lord-like manner that had the non laughing members of the room eyeing him weirdly. Soon the whole room was laughing hysterically.

It lasted until a wave of Youkai washed over the group. Each person stiffening instantly trying to identify the power, reconigition flashed through all but the Wolf Princess's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered, unconsciously tightening her hold on her boys, eyed widening in fear.

Her past experiences with the Lord of the West were unpleasant and usually had a threat to her life involved. He was the one person she feared worst then Naraku. With Naraku she knew what he wanted, but with Sesshoumaru she could never tell.

She did know that he lived up to his namesake of the Killing Perfection.

_**FINNALLY! Some entertainment!**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sesshoumaru was not more then a half days run from the castle, a full day of walking though. He wouldn't rush; No, he would walk there. He would not seem eager to see that damn cocky Lord Shinto, Lady Cynder he could stand. But not her wayward husband; why oh why couldn't the Lord be more…Lord-like?

It annoyed him to no end.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"NO! I don't even know if it works for me anymore! I am a DEMON now, I was a MIKO when I first got here" Kagome argued. Sango was trying to convince Kagome to return to her time to inform her mother of what has transpired. Kagome knew it was code for 'I want you GONE when Sir Icicle-up-the-Ass gets here'.

"We agree with Sango" Ayame said, looking straight into Kagome's defiant sapphire eyes with the Lord and Lady nodding behind her.

"What about my pups! I will not leave them here with the Lord of 'WHO GIVES A SHIT' coming here" she snarled, her beast adding her wonderful influence to the words being said.

"I'll watch the runts" came a familiar gruff voice from behind Kagome.

"You, YOU, will keep them safe InuYasha?! You cant even keep track of your hat" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the hanyou, referring back to the time he lost his hat in her time.

"I lost that SAVING A KID FROM A FIRE" he yelled, jumping at the chance to start a fight. Kagome contemplated this for a moment before coming to a decision.

"You can watch only if you STAY at the Wolfs den and DO NOT ENGAGE SESSHOUMARU IN ANY SORT OF FIGHT! If a hair is harmed on ether one of their heads I swear I will sit you so much that you wont need Kikyo to go to hell" she handed him the two boys carefully, not wanting to go, "If it doesn't work I'm coming right back and Ice Lord can kiss my ass cause he cant do crap about it on your lands"

"And you know that how?"

"Observations and scrolls in Grandpa's shed" she replied nonchalantly as she walked towards the door.

"Take Kirara Kagome, the wind will throw off your scent and he won't be able to track you" Shinto commanded, Kagome threw a defiant glare in his direction before relenting and climbing atop the Neko.

"Why do I have to go again?"

"Because, if you are the last Inu female then he will want to take you back to his lands to be mated off and replenish the lands with many blue eyed daughters"

"Right, well, see you guys soon!" Kirara took to the air taking Kagome with her.

"Now," InuYasha glared at the boys in his arms, "Which one of you decided it would be funny to tie me up in Sasha's room?"

"HIS" the boys yelled, pointing at one another before taking off towards the den, InuYasha not far behind them.

"Sasha" Sango questioned looking utterly confused. Ayame laughed and laughed.

"Sasha is known in Koga's pack for adoring InuYasha and stumping Koga's plans to kill him" she laughed, falling on her butt. Sango couldn't help but join in.

"This is going to be interesting" Cynder smiled softly, before turning to a passing servant, "Cleanse the castle of all scents belonging to those that just left."

The servant nodded before briskly turning down a corridor to fetch the proper items.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome arrived at the well with time to spare, they had passed right over Sesshoumaru and he didn't seem to notice them. Or he just didn't care that and female Inu was flying over his head on a CAT.

"That's Kirara, you can go back now. Be safe" she pet the Neko affectionately before turning to the well.

The Bone Eaters Well, the well that led five hundred years in the future to the modern times where she had been born and raised. Fifteen years of boring modern life up till she was pulled into the well and began this hair brained journey and was turned into a demoness.

"Here goes nothing" she slung her legs over the lip of the well, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped. When she felt the ground beneath her feet she took a breath a cracked her eye.

It was dark and an old ladder was hanging in front of her.

She was home.

She would have cried right then and there if her beast wasn't so pesky.

_**LET'S GO SEE MAMA!**_

**Yes…Let's**

Deciding against using the ladder she crouched low and sprang up. She used more force then necessary and ended up putting a hole through the well house roof.

"Whoops" she grinned sheepishly as she examined the damage from the ground in front of the small shed. Before she got past the first syllable a wave of smells crashed into her all too sensitive nose, she could smell everything! The air was so polluted with gases that she could barely make out one scent from another.

_**UNHOLY MOTHER OF ALL WHORES! I KNEW IT WAS BAD, BUT THIS IS JUST MURDER!!**_

**I have a new respect for all demons that survived and are in hiding in this Era**

_**So do I pup, so do I**_

"And over here is the Shrine's pride and joy, the Goshinbu, and next to it is the Bone Eater's Well…" Kagome stiffened as she heard her grandfather's voice along with the bored voices of teens on a field trip.

"Oh shit" she panicked; visitors and her grandfather plus her newly acquired marking which she still hasn't seen.

_**Don't worry, I hide our visible markings**_

**Thank you**

"OM MY GOD!! IS THAT YOU KAGOME! WE HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER, HEARD YOU WERE BACK LAST WEEK DURING BREAK!" Kagome winced at the loud screech, moving her head so that her hair covered her elfin ears.

"Hey Eri, on a field trip to my shrine? How nice" She smiled at her old friend, unknowingly alerting shocking Eri and her grandfather, not to mention the whole group from her school.

"My god Kags, you look beautiful! But, why are your clothes all torn?"

Kagome panicked again, she had forgotten about her skimpy clothing. She hadn't changed after the fight, and hopefully she didn't see the blood stains.

_**A fight, say you got in a fight**_

**Im not known for that**

_**DON'T CARE! Would you rather them put you in a loony bin for saying you turned into a giant dog and fought a demon dragon?!**_

**Fight it is**

"Oh it was nothing, just got in a fight" she turned her whole body towards the group, showing them the whole torn ensemble. She saw perverted looks in some of the boy's eyes and the shocked looks on the girls. Goody Goody Kagome was no more in their eyes. The few punk kids eyed her with a new light in their eyes.

"She looks HOT" one of the guys whispered to another, "The punk look suits her"

Great…now she would be forever labeled as the Sick-Punk Chick.

"You in a fight?! I don't believe it, no matter how much your condition looks the part" one of the school punks yelled.

_**He will never know**_

"Believe it if you want, it's the truth so you can stop bitching and pay attention to my Grandfather. The stories have some morels you assholes need to learn" she growled getting irritated; the smells of the modern era and the attitudes of these teens were grating even her nerves. Her beast was annoyed beyond reason.

"Did Kagome just curse? She was always so nice at school" a girl whispered to her boyfriend who was eyeing Kagome with a lusty look.

"I'll be going now, see you later Gramps" she strode right through the group, not really paying attention as they moved aside for her. She was almost out of there when she felt a hand somewhere it shouldn't be. She froze as said hand squeezed her ass.

_**THAT ASS IS SO DEAD**_

She whirled around like lightening fisting her right hand before hitting the person in the jaw. He was sent flying back from the force of her hit.

"Keep your filthy paws off" she fought down a snarl while turning back around and walking into the house.

"He's out cold" one whispered

"His jaw is broken"

"DAMN! THAT'S A HELL OF A RIGHT HOOK"

Notice that Eri and the girls didn't say a word?

Right

Now Kagome just has to face her family.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**THERE IT IS!! I would like to tell you all that I failed History for you! SO BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YA GET! I'm particularly proud of this chapter so I hope I get more reviews then the last chapter. I want to make it to 80 before I update again if possible.**

**SO REVIEW!! (EVEN YOU THAT ONLY PUT THIS UNDER FAVORITES OR STORY ALERTS)**

**Review Replies:** **(I only got 16…-sobs-)**

**Sugar0o:**_**Thanks!**_

**1bluefire:**_** Chapter 7 is when I plan to bring the two together**_

**BlondeKell:**_** not yet do they meet, sorry**_

**Daiseyjo:**_** Thank you, Thank you –bows to wonderful reviewers-**_

**LadyNorth76: **_**Well, you will be happy when the Lady of the North comes in. XP She a crazy one she is**_

**Keiko:**_**Sadly, I didn't finish my paper; so I failed History to update this story. I have to take a makeup test now. AND SINCE YOU'RE THE FIST TO WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU GET A COOKIE!! –Hands cookie-**_

**Blood Blossom:**_**Yes, chapter seven. I know it's 'SO FAR AWAY' but it will be worth it.**_

**Rosemary-Raven:**_** Thank you**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** Updating as soon as possible**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** I have a knack for stopping stories at good parts, it's a gift. Some call it a curse; I call it a blessing of suspense!**_

**Loretta537:**_** YOU GET A COOKIE TOO FOR REMEMBERING MY BIRTHDAY! –Cookie for you!-**_

**Takai-taka:**_** You know the first part of your name means 'Death' right? Like Takai-Sachi in this story is 'Death Wish'**_

**TheRYU:**_** na ah ah, no giving away secrets. If ya wanna know more, PM ME!**_

**Saruko:**_** THE SUSPENCE!**_

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: **_**BITCHY KAGGIE KICKS ASS!**_

**Megan Consoer:**_** More chappies on the way!**_

**That's all of them…YAY!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	5. Chapter 5

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I feel the need for some ranting, but I wont torture you guys with it….THIS TIME. As you all know, I do not own InuYasha. I only own the adorable little Takai and Kirai and Kirara. –Lawyers come with their big scary briefcases- I JEST!

"Talking"

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu (Or Sesshy when Ship isn't around)**_

Happy? Everyone clear on how I don't own InuYasha and how the communication goes in this lovely FanFic? Get it? Got it? GOOD

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Mama?" Kagome called gently, her voice sounding throughout the house. She heard a loud THUMP from above her head and her brothers cursing. Too think, she wouldn't have heard anything but a small bump if she was still human.

"Kags? That you?" Souta called from the stairs, he couldn't see her since she was at the back door. "Mom isn't here, she is at the store." He said, shooting downstairs after her loud 'Yea' made it to his ears.

He froze when he saw her though, taking in her torn clothes before his chocolate eyes landed on her face.

"Sis, what happened to you? You have a red snowflake in the middle of your forehead and jagged stripes on your cheeks" Souta made invisible stripes with his fingers on his own face, "makes you look like a kitty cat."

_**A CAT! WE ARE IN NO WAY A FELINE!! Have you not taught him to distinguish the different breeds of Youkai yet?**_

**When have I ever needed to teach my family to tell the breeds apart? No demons would dare to come on this shrine with ill intent without being purified straight to hell by the wards I set up.**

_**We still arnt a cat…**_

Because of the insult to her kind, Kagome couldn't bite back the slight snarl she let loose.

"Souta, I am not a feline. I am an Inu" Kagome gently explained, still slightly bristled about being called a kitty cat. She took the last two steps forward and wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug, followed by the custom ruffling of the hair.

"Oh, so you're like InuYasha now? That's so cool! How did you get like this anyway?" Souta grinned, repositioning his hair to look like she hadn't even touched it.

"I'll tell the whole story when Mama gets home, right now all I want is a shower, new clothes and some raw meant!" Kagome smirked at her brother's confused and disgusted face before practically shooting up the stairs and into the bathroom. A shower sounded like utter heaven right now and with the bathroom open and unoccupied she was going to take one, damn everything else right now.

Humming the same tune she did to Shippo and Takai the day before she turned on the water and stripped. Her torn clothes coming off easily with resistant only from the zipper, apparently claws and zippers didn't like each other very much. It took her a good five minutes to figure out how to hook her claws just right to pull the blasted thing down.

"Finally…" She sighed stepping into the steamy water, all of her worries being washed away bit by bit as she washed away all the dirt, grime and blood. The burns were not even scars and the cut on her arm no longer had poison in it and was barely more then a small red line.

Her hair was a hell of a lot longer, and harder to wash. She could wrap it around her chest easily; it only reached a little past her butt and was filled with red streaks mixed with dazzling silver. She could even see a few strands that were a light green; to her it looked gorgeous, and she hadn't even seen her other markings yet.

_**And you call me conceited**_

**I think my hair is gorgeous; you called yourself a sexy Inu demoness.**

_**But I…WE are SEXY.**_

Kagome just went back to shampooing her hair before rinsing and conditioning. It wasn't long before the water was off and she was standing in a towel in front of the fogged mirror. Working up the nerve to finally see what the change did exactly to her face, she used the hand towel from beside the sink to wipe away the fog and look up.

"Is that….me?" Kagome gingerly touched her face. It looked as if it belonged to a stranger, a demonic stranger. Her eyes were sharper and much clearer; they were also a midnight blue instead of the Higurashi custom brown. Upon the crown of her head, or her forehead in simpler terms, was a blood red snowflake, just as her beast had said. The jagged red striped on her cheeks seemed to be obtaining a slight green hue. All in all, Kagome liked her new look. She didn't think that she could compare to natural born demonesses though. She was once human…

_**Your lack of some self vanity annoys me…why can't you just admit you're beautiful and others can't hold even a candle to you?**_

**Shut it**

Kagome traced her fingers over the velvet like markings before her face broke out into a feral grin. She could just imagine what her teachers would say if she walked in with these on her face. Something along the lines of 'Go take those fake tattoos off right now young lady' or 'Where you'd get them done'. Her English teacher was just cool like that.

Ten minutes later she was dressed and sitting downstairs on the couch curled up with one of her grandfather's scrolls on Inu behavior and habits. This was one time she was glad her grandfather kept all those old scrolls she once thought to be useless.

_Inu demon females, or bitches if using the correct term, are known to be highly dangerous in their own right. They care for the pups with more care and protectiveness then a human female could ever for her own child. Some are even known to attack their own mate or parents to protect her pups, they are her life. She will never stop caring for her pups, but her need to baby them will die down once they reach maturity._

_In fighting terms females are not usually aloud to fight. Most are submissive to their mate and welcome his need to protect. They stay home and care for pups. But, as reasonable as that sounds there is a much bigger reason females are not allowed to fight. They are vicious when in battle. Generally, females are much more cut throat and blood thirsty. If threatened, a full grown demoness is a handful and many would perish by her claws. She shows no mercy, even during the mating fight to see if her chosen is strong enough to dominate and protect her. Many Inu bitches are untrained; those that are would not be pleasant to get on the wrong side of. All trained Inu bitches are used as Generals and peace keepers in many lands. Some, but not many, are mated off to Lords and become the Lady of the Land._

_Inu mating…_

Kagome stopped right there in her reading; she did not need to know about what was bound to happen sooner or later if she wanted to help the Inu race. She was surprised that the scroll had so much information, from what she knew, demons were very secretive and didn't like those outside their kind knowing their customs.

"Souta? Father? Im home!" Kagome's mother's voice rang sweetly from the front door, the tell tale rustling of bags sounding out as she closed the door. Kagome stood up and walked silently to the entryway to the kitchen, waiting for her mother to stop putting the food away and see her.

"Hey Mama" she smiled slightly when her mother whipped around and engulfed her in a hug.

"Kagome! What are you doing home so early?! Was it InuYasha again? How did you get so tall…?" Kun Loon's voice trailed off as she took in her daughters changes and stepped back to plop down in chair.

"Explain" was her mother said before Kagome called in her other family members and did just as she was told.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"And that's what happened" Kagome took a deep breath and a sip of water before looking back up into the eyes of her only living family. Her grandfather looked skeptic, Souta had that look of a kid who just added another person to his personal hero list, and her mother looked down right proud.

What surprised Kagome the most was that she could not only tell their emotions by their faces, but she could also sense them. She could almost taste her mother's acceptance on her over sensitive tongue.

_**You already knew Inu's could smell lies, why couldn't we sense the other too?**_

**I never really thought of it that way.**

"Sis…Can I see your animalistic form?" Souta looked up at her with big doe eyes. The signature puppy dog look that paled in comparison to her pups puppy looks.

_**C'mon, let's show our baby brother.**_

**Ahem, a huge dog towering over the shrine and part of the city would be way too noticeable.**

_**I'll keep it small, about the size of the house. PLEASE?!**_

"PLEASE?!" Her brother's voice echoed her beasts. Kagome sighed and stood up and walked out to the forest behind her house. Her excited family behind her, Souta was practically jumping all over the place.

She relinquished her control as soon as they made it to a huge clearing, she didn't trust her beast to keep it small. Kagome's eyes bled as her beast came to play, her more rational half being gently pushed back to a 'waiting area' in her mind.

"_**Hello"**_ Beastie grinned at her master's parents through her humanoid form, _**"Before I completely take control would you please step back into the trees so I don't step on my family? It would really suck and I wouldn't be able to live myself."**_

"Of course" Kun Loon pushed her son and astonished father back into the trees out of the way of her daughter. This beast was a new part of her loving daughter, so it wasn't surprising, to her at least, that the beast called them 'her family'.

Kagome and her beast swelled with happiness at the obvious acceptance to them. Kagome felt the strange sensation of her face elongating into a muzzle and her bones snapping and reforming as she dropped to all fours and her back arched as a tail grew from the base of her spine.

"THAT IS JUST SO FLIPPING COOL" Souta yelled as the change completed and before their very eyes was a huge dog that, if standing, would make their shrine look like a litter box.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sesshoumaru reached the Eastern Castle with absolutely no difficulty. He even walked to the castle slowly, really slow to give the Lord a full day to prepare. Lord Shinto and his mate were waiting on the front steps when he arrived, along with a Northern Wolf Princess. It was obvious from the way she held herself and from the white wolf by her side.

(AN- Each of the lands have a wolf pack, Northern white wolves, Southern Grey, Western Black and the Eastern has them all. Ebony Wolves originated from the Western Lands and are a different breed then black)

"Sesshoumaru, what an unexpected surprise" Lady Cynder greeted him as he stopped before them. Sesshoumaru only nodded his head and waited for the Lord to speak before he did.

Protocol…

"So pup, what ya here for? You rarely drop by for just a visit, if ever" Shinto's cocky grin spread across his face. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at the Lord's cockiness.

"I have come to seek permission to hunt my half-brother's pack and get some answers, peacefully or by force" Sesshoumaru met Shinto's eyes with cold golden orbs. His stoic mask ever present on his handsome face, expressing none of his inside emotions; his beast was raging that he was going against tradition and killing his pack for no liable reason.

_**This is wrong, and you know it! God Dammit, are you stubborn. You can't just kill your half-brother's pack, the half-breed I understand, but the others are part of YOUR pack too. **_

**Stop your insufferable rambling, I don't wish to hear you argue a pointless battle.**

_**NO! Think of it this way, if you kill even your brother you will have to watch the pack in his stead since it will be left in the hands of the Alpha Female, which would be that Miko.**_

Sesshoumaru ignored the rest of his Beast's 'logic'. He could tell that Lord Shinto was not happy with his proposition, probably because of the Pack Laws that his Beast has been going on about.

"I can't allow that Sesshoumaru" Cynder said with a steely expression, "That would be killing my student and as a teacher I must protect my students whether you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru's almost snarled aloud, this tidbit complicated matters. With Cynder teaching one of his brothers pack he couldn't kill any of them until he knew exactly which one she was teaching, but she would never tell him.

"LADY CYNDER! LADY CYNDER" a small voice screeched, the whole group turned to see a young fox kit running towards them.

"Shippo, what is it?" Cynder knelt down to the fox's level and stared into his tear streaked eyes, "What has happened? Start from the beginning"

"Well, we got back to the caves, Sango showing up a bit afterward, and Sasha had jumped Inu-Baka and was playing with ears. She was even trying to kiss him." Cynder nodded to tell him to go on, "Well…we were all laughing and not paying attention until someone threw a dead wolf body in front of us. It was Kagura, looking for Kagome under Naraku`s orders. Fighting started and I and Takai hid…but…but"

Shippo broke out into a fresh wave of tears and Cynder wrapped him in her arms. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest, his mind reeling when Takai was mentioned; that was Kirai's son's name.

"What happened Shippo? Did the others get hurt? Why isn't Tak with you?" the wolven Princess asked, looking worried. Shippo just shook his head.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to turn and leave, the rest of the pack came out. InuYasha carrying an unconscious Tajiya and a poisoned monk on the fire cat; InuYasha's ears were down and his face a mix of scared shitless, guilt, and sadness.

"Kagura…took Takai…" InuYasha said quietly, looking up at the Lord and the Lady completely ignoring Sesshoumaru. His words sending Shippo in heart-wracking sobs, Shinto and Cynder shared a look of horror while the red haired princess began crying silently.

"Kagome is going to murder me"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stood in front of her school wearing some of her mother's cool blue jeans and a black tank top that said 'All around Trouble'. It was ironically the only clothes they could find in the whole house that fit, and it wasn't going to help Kagome get through her school day normally. Then again, her long streaked hair and all around new look didn't help ether.

_**You're no longer a goody two shoes keeping secrets, get used to it.**_

**That's the easy part…ignoring all the stares is the hard part.**

Kagome walked quickly into the school office, thanking the gods that she decided to miss the first hour of school to avoid the whole school yard. Her long hair tied in a ponytail blew back when she walked right into the air conditioned room.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, how nice to see you looking so well; Love the new look, really suits you." The attendant smiled warmly at the girl, "I was wondering when you would out grow the old uniform. With all the muscle work you must do to stay healthy the old one was getting quite small."

**At least I don't have to tell her I tore it in a fight**

_**I think I like this woman, she doesn't ask many questions. Just observes and gets answers like that.**_

"Thanks Mrs. Yuki, may I have a pass to go to my class now?" Kagome smiled sweetly, making sure not to show too much fang. Her beast hid the markings, which Kagome was still prying the details and directions out of her. Ms. Yuki gave Kagome a slight smile and wrote her a pass for her second hour Technology Class.

Kagome quickly swept out of the room and into the hall. Again she thanked the gods for her first hour being her worst class; Geometry. The few in the hall gave her open stares and the few trouble makers and punks just nodded in respect, remembering what happened the day before at the shrine. She stood in front of Mr. Tanakashi's class door and knocked lightly.

"Come in" his voice called lightly. Great, he was in a bad mood. Mr. Tanakashi was a strange, strange man. The nicer he sounder, the more ticked off he was. You know that if he is yelling his ass off, you can expect free time and possibly a party.

Opening the door slowly she stepped silently into the crowded class room. Almost at the same time all of the kids turned to see who it was and the boy who now has a broken jaw and a beautiful bruise glared his heart out.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi! How nice of you to join us, I will take your pass and you can take your seat." She handed over her pass and hurried to her seat, picking up her folder full of missing work on the way. She flipped it open and looked over the first page of work, ignoring the stares boring into her back.

_**A Typing class, what good is this? From the looks of it, you could finish this in only this hour. With my awesome help of course.**_

**Oh, and you know SO much about computers**

_**I don't need to; I have access to every single one of your memories. That's why we Beasts are so useful; we remember EVERYTHING, even if you forget. So really, I know more then you do right now.**_

Kagome gave a wistful sigh that many of the silent class heard. Their stares and whispers were really starting to annoy her. She never knew her classes were all such gossips.

'That's her' one girl whispered.

'The one that broke Tony's jaw?'

'Yep.' Kagome turned around and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Don't you all have much better things to do then sit there and stare at my back while gossiping about how I broke the damn perverts jaw? Really, he deserved it for grabbing my ass" she growled, her eyes shifting over to Tony, "Hope it heals crooked".

Turning back to her work she heard even more whispers and gasps from some of the girls.

_**When are we going home?**_

**Thought you didn't need my thoughts on things, since you know everything I do.**

_**Shut up…the answers to the first page are…**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**InuYasha is sooooo dead. He let little Takai get pup-napped by Kagura! Kaggie is going to rip him a new one for that. Sesshy will actually see Kaggie next chapter, but his main reaction will be in the seventh chapter. OH MY LORD! I GOT THE MOST HILARIOUS FLAME THE OTHER DAY FOR THIS STORY!!!!! Its from 'bestinuyashacritic'. He was making fun of my story, and he can't even bother to spell correctly! When you're flaming about a story, at least spell out all the words so we cant make fun of you for talking like a flipping mental person. (No offence to those mental kids, WE LOVE YOU!)**

**Now on to the fun part!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!:**** (I got 38! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!)**

**PiratekitAG:**_** Well, Happy Belated Birthday. That's chapter will be your birthday present from me! **_

**Tinabug:**_** Thanks, it's nice to have short simple reviews sometimes.**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** Well if she is going to say she got in a fight she has to act like it to! Plus, her beast is a tad wilder, making her a much fierier person.**_

**Kagome-chan aka Lizzie:**_**I don't actually write my stories on paper. I type them all up in the spur of a moment. They turn out great don't they?**_

**Sugar0o:**_** Of course she is going to 'replenish' the lands with many blue eyed daughters. But I'm wondering if I should even put a lemon in this story at all…maybe I'll take a vote. (The Line still makes me laugh; I think Miroku and Shinto will get along GREAT)**_

**1bluefire:**_** Hee, Kags will kick a lot more ass once she is fully trained and such. Right now she can use a sword, but only to some extent.**_

**Megan Consoer:**_** More chappies on the way!**_

**Takai-taka:**_** Her mom takes a lot in stride, SHE LETS HER TEENAGE DAUGHTER TRAVEL BACK IN TIME WITH PERVERTS FOR COMPANY!!! I don't think a new look is going to bother that much. I roleplay sometimes too, me and my friend both are pretty good. My main are Yuki, Anathema, and Luceria.**_

**Takara410:**_** Thanks!!!**_

**FLUFFY-MISSTRESS:**_** updates come as fast as possible!**_

**Psyraptor:**_** I make all my stories have some fun in it! It wouldn't be a story by me if it was depressing and serious all the time!**_

**AnimeAnge41:**_**Considering I now have a two hour computer time limit, over 3000 words a chapter is good enough isn't it?**_

**BlondeKell:**_** It's going to be funny and a little sad…**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** I let Sasha chase InuYasha around when Kagura came, is that good enough?**_

**GothicHime89:**_** Never giving up on this story!!! I love it to much!**_

**Fk306 animelover:**_** Thanks!**_

**Fluffy666:**_** I promise, it will be soon!**_

**Nightsangel8989: **_**hee, wait till Hojo comes in and Kags figures out Takai is missing!**_

**J Rock and Visual Kei fan:**_** My right hook can't break a jaw…yet…MUAH HAHAHAHAHA**_

**SaraJaneTennant:**_** Trust, when Kags and the clay-whore meet up, it will be bloody…well…Kikyo doesn't have blood does she?**_

**Sushiwriter09:**_** Thanks a lot!**_

**Loretta537: **_**Read down some to my Reply to LostGryfindorFoundSlytherin and you'll read about what happened in history. (Its only down there cause I accidentally skipped over a few reviews and had to go back and put them in)**_

**C.A.Q:**_** I update as fast as possible, considering I do run track and have school plus all the other crap in my life.**_

**Anotherthinline:**_** Thanks, its fun being fourteen, busy yes, but fun. Hope you stick with this story!**_

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin:**_** OMG! It was hilarious! We had a big test on the material that was supposed to be in our reports in history right? The one I failed…WELL I PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS!!! I got the highest grade in the whole grade on that test! I even made Honor Role with ALL A'S!!!! Im so happy!**_

**Almonds08:**_** thank you.**_

**CrUsHeD CaNdY kIsSeS:**_** Im hurrying! I only have so much time!**_

**Sakura is number 1:**_** Will do**_

**Neko4:**_**Read and find out!**_

**Blueflame87:**_** Im glad so many people love my story!**_

**Anime-Lover3366:**_** Sorry…it wasn't Hojo, It was Tony…But Hojo MIGHT get a taste of Kaggie's demonic right hook.**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Thanks! At least SOMEONE doesn't tell me to hurry with my updates. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**_

**Yuukinatsu:**_** Will do!**_

**Bestinuyashacritic:**_** Oh, am I gonna have fun with this! My first flame! You should feel all warm and fuzzy for it! Anyway, on to more important information for you; Personally, I don't give a flying fuck if this story pulls you in. (Excuse the language) If your going to flame me about my usage of words or about how bad I am at writing then could you please, PLEASE, at least spell out the words in your flame. No offence, but it makes you sound really stupid when you criticize me with what I call 'text talk'. And please, save the insults like 'U suk so badly it's not even funy' for people who actually care. I would take your flame a tad more seriously if you used proper grammar and spelling. Maybe you should take an English class and possibly buy a dictionary? **_

**Mistress of death-warrior:**_** Can do!**_

**Angelapage:**_** My word is always great! (Jk, Im not that conceited!)**_

**Vampiregoddess Nessa:**_** Updating will come soon!**_

**Crimson Hope:_ Dang!!!! You reviewed right after I added this! I had to go back so you weren't forgotten!_  
**

**THAT'S ALL OF THEM!!! YAY!!! I even replied to the flame even if that person never reads the next chapter. Oh Well…**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	6. Chapter 6

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: Ranting Time!!!! So, I once again ask you WHY IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL DO WE NEED THIS? People should automatically know that we don't own the stories if we are writing fanfiction. Seriously, I wouldn't even be on this site right now if I owned InuYasha.

Stupid sneaky lawyers with their big ass briefcases (DO THEY PUT THEIR LUNCH IN THERE, LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THEM)!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu (Or Sesshy)**_

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A down right

ABSOLUTELY HORRID DAY!

Kagome sat in her sixth hour class, study hall, and rubbed her temples. Not only had her favorite teacher been absent but people wouldn't stop staring at her. Yuka was scared of her now, all because she punched Tony, who turned out to be her four month crush.

Damn…

_**Hey! At least you finished all of your Tech work that was missing, aced your history exam, out ran EVERYONE in Phys. Ed, finish all your missing assignments in English and now have an actual FREE HOUR!**_

Beastie wasn't helping much ether.

But yes, thanks to her beast's access to forgotten memories, she finished everything and now can do whatever she pleases. She could even go home (But wouldn't because then she would HAVE to go back to her boys, even if Sesshoumaru was there)

"There you are Kagome! We have been looking all over for you" two voices screeched and Kagome winced unnoticeably. It was her other two friends, Ayumi and Ami.

(AN; If Y'all know the real names TELL ME)

"Hey" Kagome threw a small smile over her shoulder before frowning. It wasn't just those two, how she didn't sense or smell the other three she will never know.

Yuka, Tony and Hojo decided to grace her with their unwanted presence.

"Yes?" Kagome turned fully around and gave Tony a full blown, ticked off, Inu Demoness glare. He attempted to glare back but it looked more like his face was scrunching up with his jaw cast on. Yuka just stood back behind Tony and squeezed his hand as if to say 'I'm still here, even if my friend of ten years hates your guts'.

"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling?" Hojo stepped up and grabbed her hand with both of his. She yanked the hand from his grip and gave him a pointed look.

"Look Hojo, I know you like me and that I always blow you off on dates or have some stupid excuse to go home. Did it ever cross your mind that I didn't like you?" Kagome purred, the equivalent of a human growl, after Hojo went off into one of his 'If you're feeling up to it, would you come to the movies with me'.

Her friends all jumped at her silky smooth and angry voice; Tony just stood there and Hojo looked hurt. Kagome didn't care though, her friends were much too noisy for her demonic hearing (So high pitched and LOUD) and she never had liked Hojo.

_**I liked those people that sat with you at lunch, the punks? They were actually quite funny and didn't have annoying voices.**_

Yes, Kagome had actually sat with at least four punks. They were funny and pretty nice considering how everyone was somewhat scared of them. One even pulled Kagome in for a 'group meeting', only to make a teacher suspicious and walk over to listen to them talk about a video game.

"Your illness must be getting to your head; you have never acted this way. I'd bet your delusional." Hojo said calmly, grabbing her hand and pressing his other to her forehead. Kagome held back a feral snarl and glared all out at the idiot before her.

"You're the delusional one Hojo, I don't like you and never have so remove your hands from my person before I break your jaw and other bones" Kagome said cheerily with a venomous edge wedged deep in her voice. Hojo jumped back and Tony just snickered evilly; ignoring them she gathered her stuff and began walking away.

"Hojo" she called looking over her shoulder, smirking when he began looking hopeful instead of angry, "I would rather have a building fall on me then EVER go out with you." With a big grin on her face she turned and walked down the hall towards her locker. Within minutes three figures appeared beside her and she smiled.

Eddie, a senior like her who had a reputation for being a pyro-maniac; he had set the freshman dance decorations of fire during the dance. They suspended him for two weeks and he STILL somehow kept his grades above a C.

Thomas, a blonde haired guitarist who specializes in whole school crimes. His latest was gluing everyone to the football stands at the last football game; the funny part was that he also glued the players to the benches on BOTH SIDES OF THE FIELD. They all knew it was him but didn't have enough evidence to prove it.

And last of her friends was Kyle, whom they called Twinkie. He was amazingly the star of the track team, only being outrun by Kagome herself (considering she has practice running from demons and now is super speedy herself). He is a hacker, always being able to get into any computer from anywhere. Even used his know how to make real looking fake id's for him and his friends.

How did Kagome know this? They told her all about it at lunch.

These were people she could stand.

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

They had to hurry; if Kagome came back before Takai was back safe and sound at the caves they were dead meat. Or InuYasha was going to be dead meant. They had to rely on InuYasha's nose, Shippo's brotherly instinct and…Sesshoumaru.

Kagura had a infatuation with the Lord of the West, so no doubt she would show up sooner or later; hopefully sooner then later.

Convincing Sesshoumaru wasn't as hard as they thought…all they had to do was promise him that this would be a challenge that even he may not conquer. Oh, did that get him riled, you couldn't see it in his posture or attitude, but his eyes burned with a strange excitement.

Now that they had the muscle and brains to help them…they just needed to get the pup back before their friend laid foot in the Feudal Era. If they didn't…nothing would be able to stop her rage towards Naraku and InuYasha, and desperation to get her baby back.

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"EDDIE!! NOOO IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR TWINKIE TOOK IT" Thomas ran around a tree to escape from his friend who was enraged about his missing chocolate bar. The same one that Kagome had in her hand right now.

"Not buying it Thomas, hand it over and I wont tell our new friend about your sleepy friend" Eddie threatened, Thomas shook his head in a negative answer. Kagome giggled and was about to take a bite from the chocolate in question when Eddie turned and saw the yummy candy an inch from her open mouth.

"EEP" she pretended to be scared and jumped up slightly, chocolate hanging from her mouth she used the picnic table to help her into the tree and out of reach. It was hard acting human for a new demoness…

"You aren't getting that back Eddie" Twinkie chuckled while Kagome munched happily on her prize and Eddie sulked at the base of the tree. Thomas plopped down next to him with an insane grin on his face.

_**These boys are much better then your old friends. Nice, amusing and don't question too much. Perfect choices**_

**They're fun too**

Having friends who were misfits like her made her feel more welcome in her own time. To bad they would grow old while she stayed young forever…

"Where is Kagome" a furious voice sounded from below Kagome's resting place. It belonged to Kagome's personal stalker since middle school; HOJO! Those of you who guessed correctly get a pat on the back.

"Why should we tell you, I think she got her point across to you earlier" Twinkie glared, his grey eyes darkening.

"She isn't in her right mind" Hojo defended her, as if she really was some disease ridden girl who couldn't think.

"My mind is in the right place, where as yours isn't Hojo. I don't like, never will so leave me be" she said icily, jumping nimbly from her branch without looking too un-human.

"I've asked you out for years and now you tell me you don't want anything to do with me? No, you love me and are just denying it and I think these hooligans have something to do with it." Hojo disagreed, grabbing her hands for the umpteenth time that day. Her friends clenched their fists at the 'hooligan' part; they were hooligans, but he said it with so much hatred, as if trying to blame them for Kagome's change of heart.

_**I say we give him a nice shiner and a broken leg…maybe an arm too…**_

**For once…I agree with you…**

Kagome sighed slightly, making the boy think she was going to come clean before her fast set in a sadist smirk as she wrenched her hand from his hands and threw her right hook into his gut.

"That one is for saying im delusional" she said cheerily as she drew her fist back again and punched him in the eye, "that's for saying I love you when I don't like ANY PART OF YOU" she hissed.

She twirled and brought an angry round house kick right into his side, crashing him into a tree. There was a nasty crack as his arm hit the tree wrong.

"That was for my friends whom didn't have anything to do with me not liking you" she turned away, long hair whipping his face and his battered pride, picking up her bag she gave a wave to her laughing friends before setting off towards home.

The streets were busy as usual for a week day, but Kagome had no trouble making it through the crowds. Partly because some moved aside for the girl to walk while she twisted around people; she had almost missed it. The new store next to the bakery with a sharp glaive in the window:

Tashi Weapons

Unable to resist Kagome walked into the store and froze in the aisle. It was ALL weapons…old weapons…like feudal era old…Some were new, like a few guns off to the side and a nasty looking hunting knife. She picked up a pair of curved blades attached to black leather gloves, the edge pointed to her arm when she slipped them on and sparkled with a sinister look. She walked slowly to middle of the room where a space was cleared for people to try out their weapons. She twirled and slashed with arms and put some deep gashes into the dummies set up. She didn't have to try, all she did was twirl slowly in a circle and slash down with an arm and it caused a good six inch cut.

"Hmmm" she pondered as she grabbed a basket from by the register and put the glove-blades in it. If she really learned how to use them, she would kick ass! Walking down the aisle she picked up a sturdy looking bow and examined it.

_**No, with our strength, bow and arrow made of wood wont work. Ask the Slayer to make a demon bone one and some arrows too.**_

**Then what else should I get oh smart one.**

_**Hmmmm…get that medium sized dagger, no not that one! The one with the black handle…now try out on of the glaives, Gramps has a good sword at the house so you won't need to grab one of those…OH! Grab one of those really thin knives; it's the perfect size to hide in your bra where no one will expect it.**_

**I like the glaive…**

Kagome did one more experimental slash with the large weapon before grinning in satisfaction and grabbing the other items Beastie told her to. She almost skipped to the front desk and rang the bell waiting for the attendee to come and help her.

"Hello! How may I help you?" a man around thirty came out and gave her a strangely familiar smile.

"I'd like to pay for these" she pointed to the stack of weapons on the counter and the man raised his eyebrow. She saw the question in his eye and quickly lied; "I live on a Shrine and we sometimes put on shows with weapons. Plus, my grandpa collects old artifacts and these are the same weapons they used in the feudal era."

"Ah, well since you bought so many, I will throw in free fighting attire and these twin blades. You're the first one to come in here so don't feel like your conning me" he smiled again and added two swords the stack along with a small box with a full fighting outfit.

"Thank you for stopping by! Come again" he called as she walked out the door with her purchases hidden in ether her bags or a large case.

_**That's a nice little store**_

**I like it**

_**Hey, at least we can get weapons in your time that the group won't know about until you decide to play.**_

Kagome was about to respond as she climbed the stairs when all of a sudden intense emotions came over her. There were so many at once…

Terror…

Longing…

Sadness…

And Anger…

It felt strangely like…like…like Takai. Her beast was frantic, and her words barely coherent

_**Takai…trouble…change now…go to feudal era…save pup…**_

The truth hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, something was happening to Takai and he was scared shitless. Something bad had happened to him…she could hear him whimper 'Mama'… (Not really, she is just really worked up and her brain is in WORST CASE SERNERIO)

_I'm coming baby_ she snarled as she shot up the stairs and through her window instead of through the door. She was reacting on instinct as she changed at lightning speed into her new clothes and strapped all of her new weapons into place. Twin swords crossed on her back, her thin blade carefully attached to her bra, dagger hidden within her baggy pants and her glaive in her hand. Quickly she wrote a note and put it on her pillow where her mom would see it and exited back out the window.

Not soon after she was floating through time into the feudal era

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Mate…Kagome's back" Cynder whispered to her husband as he paced, but upon hearing her words he froze.

"Head to Koga's den, that's where she will head first…we need to try and stop her" Shinto and his mate shot out of their castle and towards their only son and his pack.

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome didn't even pause after she jumped from the well, not even to stop by Kaede's. She was nothing but a dark blur in the forest, her streaked hair and blue eyes catching bits of light every so often.

'Please be okay…please.' She pleaded with herself, hoping for the best. Her worry was making it hard to control her beast's fury. She could feel her claws lengthening every so often as Beastie fought for control before pushing her back down.

The wolf den was within sight in less then an hour; her demonic speed made a three day trip in just that much time. She skidded to a stop before the entrance and waited, fighting back her urges to just go after InuYasha and rip him a new one.

"Sister…how nice of you to stop by" Ginta greeted nervously, Kagome just growled.

"Takai and Shippo…where are they" she hissed, sniffing the air looking for their scents. She didn't find ether of them that were fresh, all seemed to be stale.

"Well, you see…Shippo went with InuYasha…" Hakkaku went on slowly and carefully, "to go save Takai who had been taken hostage by Kagura."

He had practically mouthed the last part, making it so low she wouldn't have heard it if not for her new hearing. A vicious, feral snarl erupted for her throat and her eyes bled red. She took another whiff of the air and immediately found Shippo's newest trail, she crouched low and let loose another snarl as she shot in the direction her friends were heading in.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch at top speed, she allowed herself to let her rage loose. Oh, man was Kagura in for it…and her pups 'protector' too.

Soon, too soon for her rage to cool down, Kagome could see the silver hair and dog ears of InuYasha leading the pack down the road. Slightly ahead of him was The Ice Lord, but she didn't care about that much.

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

InuYasha had known when Kagome came back to this Era; Shippo had gotten this huge grin and began bouncing around. He always knew when Kagome was back because of their blood bond, and now he had to worry when she would show up and castrate him for letting Takai get taken.

He picked up the pace slightly, making it fast enough for his human friends to have to ride Kirara to keep up. His brother (oh how he hated that word) was walking calmly ahead up until they reached a large clearing, then he froze and looked back behind them with narrowed eyes. He stopped to look too, only to feel a furious aura before the object of fury landed behind him and almost took off an ear with a sharp glaive. He drew Tetsusaiga and whirled around to come face to face with an enraged Kagome, fully equipped with some new toys.

'Shit'

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome had landed behind InuYasha and twirled, lashing out, so that she was facing his back. He turned with his sword out and ready before he saw her, the look in his eyes answered all of her questions. Takai had been taken and he knew he was in huge trouble.

"Where is my pup?" she snarled nastily, already knowing the answer. InuYasha pointed behind him to the smiling Shippo. "I know Shippo is here, where is _**Takai**_?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder when she heard a slight chuckle, only to see Sesshoumaru giving his brother an amused look.

"Seems little brother, that you angered the wrong person" Sesshoumaru seemed excited, as if to know what would happen to his 'dear' baby brother losing another's pup.

"_**Ah, the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru, how nice to meet your acquaintance; I'm sorry for being so rude but I must rip apart your brother**_**" **Kagome's beast talked through her before turning back to InuYasha, "_**We said we would sit you to hell and back if a HAIR was harmed on their heads, and now one is in the clutches of Naraku. I'm going to personally rip you a new one"**_

She dropped her glaive and readied to use her newest toys attached to her forearms. Once she was ready she gave a sadist smirk accompanied by a feral growl before shooting forward and slashing down with her arm. InuYasha only had enough time to move slightly so that the blunt of the blow hit his sword and barely sliced his arm.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Lady Kagome doesn't need our lessons in weaponry?" Miroku whispered to Sango as they landed and dismounted Kirara.

"I agree, but she still needs proper technique for those weapons. She is just slashing with her arms right now and look at the damage, with proper training she would be a formidable foe" Sango nodded, watching Kagome lay cut after cut on InuYasha, each one a bit deeper then the last.

"Mama?" Shippo didn't want Kagome to fight; he just wanted her comfort right now. He missed Takai and wanted his brother back. It's amazing how close they got in just a few days.

Kagome glanced in his direction and saw his teared up eyes. Deciding quickly she shot forward again and kicked upward, sending InuYasha into the air. She took four steps back before growling.

"Sit"

CRASH

The hole in which InuYasha lay was a good thirty feet deep, not surprising considering the momentum of the fall alongside the pull of the beads.

Satisfied he was out cold, she wiped the blood off her blades with a torn piece of his Fire Rat that didn't have any blood already on it. After that she knelt down and opened her arms, beckoning Shippo over; who was in her arms not a minute after.

"Its okay, we are gonna get Takai back and Naraku is going to wish he never saw his silvery red little head" she purred as she crossed her legs and rocked back and forth to soothe the little fox. Once he was sleeping peacefully she handed him over to Sango before once again facing the Lord of West. She walked slowly forward, picking up her glaive along the way, and stood two feet away from the lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" she bowed slightly, but never took her eyes off of him.

"Who are you demoness?" was all he said as his eyes flickered between the hole InuYasha was being pulled out of and her face. Kagome allowed a small smirk to grace her face.

"Kagome, Shikon Miko gone Demon"

:…: …:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**BOOM! How was that for a nice chapter?! I like it, hope you guys do too! I love you all for your wonderful reviews so I'm getting straight to the review replies.**

**Review Replies:**

**Poetic Love:**_**Ah, your review made me laugh sooooo hard. Thanks for that!**_

**Chibi-dono15:**_** chapters come when I have time and Im glad you like it**_

**Sugar0o: **_** Oooooo, that's going to be interesting…how will Sesshoumaru react to his daughters mating…**_

**SayaHaji1648:**___**It explains better in the ending of this chapter.**_

**DarkGoddessKagome:**_** Thank you for such a long review…they make my day. The Lemon Vote will be up next chapter!**_

**Kitsunkurushii:**_** Thanks**_

**Sweetest angel:**_** Muah haha ha, the suspense should be eating away at you!**_

**Tinabug:**_** Thanks!**_

**Amori Kuwabara: **_**so many people love my story…makes me feel all warm and fuzzy**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** He dug his own grave, now Miroku shouldn't be pulling him out of it.**_

**Buzzbie23:**_** They tried and failed to get him back before Kags got back…**_

**Kiaramays05:**_** It was funny wasn't it?**_

**AnimeAnge41:**_** Thanks!**_

**Kage Hasu:**_** I should have used your idea with the calming thing…it would have been funny.**_

**Anime-Lover3366:**_** Hobo got what he deserved this chapter!**_

**Takara410: **_**I will continue, don't worry**_

**Anotherthinline: **_**BEING 14 ROCKS!!!**_

**Katy16:**_**thanks!**_

**SarahJaneTennant:**_** Well she is made of clay and a piece of soul…so how could she have blood?**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Will do!**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** Just wait till she actually sees Kagura…-evil laugh-**_

**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick:**_** Updates will come after Double Trouble is updated**_

**BlackDeadAngel:**_** more is on the way!**_

**J Rock and Visual Kei Fan:**_** Beastie Kicks ASS! Sesshy's reaction next chapter!**_

**Articfire69:**_** The flame didn't bother me, it made me laugh!**_

**WARNING: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	7. Chapter 7

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: You know… I think I might just stop putting disclaimers up. You all get the point and I shouldn't have to tell you EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! It's just a waste of both our time, don't you think?

I got 40 reviews for chapter six….I SO HAPPY!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Our current situation is;

InuYasha laughing his ass off

Sango and Miroku gaping openly

Kagome smirking smugly

And the Ice lord…Well he was shocked to say the least. Caught by surprise with the information that he lost his composure; his mouth slightly open in disbelief and eyes widened slightly.

Kagome feeling brave, or being incredibly stupid, decided to poke, yes poke, the Lord with her forefinger right on his crescent moon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you ill? You're going to catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." Kagome held back a giggle and managed to look somewhat serious. Sesshoumaru regained his icy exterior and made to grab the offending appendage, Kagome was still enraged despite her attitude and reacted on total instinct. She jumped back and slashed out with her claws snarling in warning as her eyes flashed red.

"I…Have…Never…Seen…Sesshoumaru…lose his…composure…like that…before." InuYasha got out between laughs. Sesshoumaru glared and growled, of course InuYasha ignored it.

Turning back to Kagome Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Prove to me that you are who you say you are" his silky smooth voice purred dangerously, daring her to lie.

"See the rosary around the Hanyou's neck? It only responds to one person, whether it be demon, human, or miko. As you have seen before, it not only reacted to the miko Kagome, but to me as well." Kagome flashed a fanged grin at him before turning to InuYasha, "Sit boy."

BOOM

InuYasha curses the ground, his necklace, and Kagome's temper.

"You don't know me that well so that's the only way I can prove it to you unless you want me to go on about how I pulled the sword from its resting place when you couldn't" Kagome purred back, just as dangerously. Her beast demanded that she test her boundaries a bit to see just how far she could push the male before her.

_**He looks better in person then in your memories. Wonder what's going through that pretty little head of his. **_

**Don't start**

Wanna see inside Sesshy's complicated mind?

Yes? I thought so…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**The miko gone demon, Inu demon at that…how strange**

_**I like her, she has fire...**_

**Shut up.**

_**WHAT?! She is HOT; the red snowflake means she is of the Ketsuen Yuki breed. Looks like she is young, hasn't had her first heat yet. The green mixing in with her red stripes means she will be immune to all poisons. All in all…She is gonna be one hell of a dangerous beauty.**_

**The Blood of Snow breed...Kirai was of that breed. Maybe she is the one who changed the miko**

_**God, can't you stop thinking about a dead friend? LOOK AT THAT SEXY BEING IN FRONT OF YOU! She even called your half-brother 'the Hanyou'. **_

**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!?!?!**

I think that's enough…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"BITCH! What was that last one for?" InuYasha sputtered angrily glaring at Kagome. What he didn't notice was that Beastie was still bubbling under the surface, and boy was she angry.

"_**Do not question me Hanyou. The only reason you still stand is because my other half cares for you as brother. You lost our pup, and too me it means you are not a capable protector if you allow the Witch to get anywhere near Takai"**_ Beastie snarled, red eyes narrowed in his direction. She was pissed into all high hell still, and was going to get Takai back…NOW.

"_**Houshi, when was Takai taken"**_ her voice was softer, but still commanding.

"About four hours ago, Kagura was taking him in this direction and Lord Sesshoumaru was helping us by tracking her scent and attracting the Witch to him." Miroku replied almost immediately. Sango nodded along confirming the information and keeping Shippo asleep at the same time. Kagome nodded before turning to the Lord.

"_**Would you be so kind as to finish the planned course of action only without the others? Kagura won't come if she sees them, it will be easier if it's just us since they don't know what happened to me yet"**_ Kagome once again bowed eyes on the ground this time in a high form of respect. Showing ones back to a lord such as Sesshoumaru without eye contact is showing you trust them not to kill you. Another piece of information obtained by Gramps's many scrolls.

Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder for a minute before turning silently and walking in the desired direction. Kagome stood, flashed a grin to her friends and followed behind him.

"OH HELL NO! GET BACK HERE" InuYasha yelled, waving his fanged sword in agitation. "IM GOING WITH YOU!!! WAIT UP YOU ASSHOLES!"

InuYasha darted forward to catch up with the walking duo, only to find them gone and the trail lost. They had taken to running, at full speed from the indents in the grass.

"Dammit!" He cursed before returning to the rest of his rag-tag team.

Further up ahead were two blurs, one black and the other silver. They almost disappeared and reappeared in different areas. It didn't take long for them to catch the scent again, along with Takai's scent. Kagome could feel his emotions better through their connection the closer they got, and he was scared.

Angry too

"The Wind Witch is up ahead, she awaits our arrival." Sesshoumaru said to the female beside him, who was amazingly keeping up with his pace. This Demonic Miko just kept surprising him more and more.

"She isn't waiting for me, she is waiting for you big guy." Kagome sniggered as she tied her glaive to her back, underneath her swords. She easily kept pace while tightening her gloves and making sure the blades could still slice air.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. Sadly, he couldn't fully teach Kagome respect before they were standing before Kagura. She was sitting there in her birthday suit on a stump with legs spread eagle-eyed.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, what a nice surprise" Kagura smiled seductively at him before her eyes turned to Kagome and narrowed ever so slightly. "Who might this be? Couldn't be a friend of yours since you don't make friends…perhaps a lover?"

Kagome snarled viciously and her hand twitched for her sword. Sesshoumaru threw his arm out in a silent command to stop.

"My captain, whom you have taken something dear from; this Sesshoumaru advises that you give him back before she decided to take him by force" he said in his low monotone voice. Kagome's mind was reeling. Captain was a high rank in the army, second best only to the Lord and possibly the commanding General.

"You mean the pup? He was with your brother's pack; I thought he was another runt adopted by the silly miko. Poor little thing, he is a looker too. I was hoping to keep him." Kagura turned and grabbed a bundle from the base of an old cherry tree. Opening it up, Takai poked his head out only to recoil when Kagura stroked his cheek; he sunk his sharp teeth into her finger and almost tore the digit away.

"You brat!" Kagura slapped Takai and threw him against a tree. He let out a shrill yelp and whimpered; a rib had to have broken. Kagura was really oblivious to Kagome's growing rage, her claws were elongating and eyes bled red. "Rotten little thing he is"

"Im sorry but I can't return him. My master Naraku requires him for his newest plan. So you may return to the Western Lands Captain. But Sesshoumaru may stay so we can…talk" She winked at Sesshoumaru who barely contained a grimace.

"_**You're wrong on both accounts Kagura. Not only will I be taking my pup back and Sesshoumaru returning to his castle, but you will be here. Lying in a pool of your own blood"**_ Kagome's Beast growled malevolently, her voice full of underlying promises. Kagura, smart enough to look at her opponent, shot up and grabbed her fan when greeted by Kagome's blood red eyes.

"I'll be damned if I give him up before I at least make it to Naraku. I can't afford much more trouble" Kagura flashed a creepy grin, "I haven't even got to play with him yet."

"_**YOU WONT TOUCH HIM"**_ Kagome shot forward slashing with the blades attached to her arms. Two deep gashes appeared on Kagura's bare stomach and back. Kagura stared disbelieving at the wounds before glancing over her shoulder where Kagome was picking up her pup gently, her beast purring to calm him.

"Dance of Blades" Kagura called swiping her fan towards the two. Kagome darted out of the way and was beside Sesshoumaru within a second. Silently she forced the pup into his arms and drew her swords.

"_**Get him out of here…I'll catch up soon"**_ Kagome snarled, and Sesshoumaru nodded once wanting to get away from the still nude Kagura. Her smell was repulsing and her attempts to seduce him were getting annoying. He disappeared as he backtracked to the Half-breed and the rest of his crew.

Seconds after his finely tuned ears picked up the sounds of feral growls, bones snapping and screams. Only two screams sounded like desperate attacks while the others were of pure terror and pain. His beast demanded he go back there and watch the Ketsuen Inu tear the witch apart but his rational part decided to just follow the female's wishes, she would owe him for this; that he knew.

A wave of power washed over the area just as he reached the Half-breed, the same wave that occurs when one turns into their true form; the inner form of the Beast.

_**Does it not feel oddly like the female?**_

**Pfft, females lost the ability. I doubt one human turned demon has that ancient power.**

Sesshoumaru soon ate his words as a large, slightly calmed; ebony colored Inu pounced into the clearing. He placed the pup in the middle of the clearing and stepped back, unknown males are considered threats to enraged females.

Kagome started walking forward, changing back with each step. Fully in her humanoid form she was covered in blood, all belonging to Kagura. It matted her hair, and clung to her skin. Some was even dripping off the claws of left hand, as if she held her with one and gutted her with the other.

"Two ribs broken…Kagura had it coming…" Kagome whispered to Sango who had hurried over to help the demoness. She gently picked up her pup and walked over to Kirara and the Monk. "Take him to the castle; get a healer to look at him. I'll be there shortly; InuYasha, go with them."

After giving a glare that would freeze hell over to a stubborn Hanyou, they were off. Once out of sight, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with a stoic façade rivaling his own. One elegant eyebrow rose arrogantly as he gave her a bored look.

"I owe you for helping me, I'm not stupid enough to try and weasel out of it." She said smoothly and slowly, evidently trying to work up her nerve to say her next words. "As payment I will be at your call if you ever need me, if…you agree to one more thing…"

"That would be?"

"I want you to train me to control my beast and prefect my knowledge of weapons in about two months."

"Hn"

"Please, it would be sooner but I have some issues to resolve before them" she replied to his 'intelligent' answer before mumbling lower then ever, "and I do have to wait out my first heat…"

'So she is young…' Sesshoumaru pondered her proposition for a few moments, considering all angles. He would have a powerful ally among his brothers group, a spy to gather information on his enemies, and someone to help his armies if needed. It was a win-win situation for him.

Kagome was disheartened; Sesshoumaru had just stood there in silence with his eyes closed. She turned and began walking away towards the castle where she could tend to her pup. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as soon as she moved, molten gold smoldering as he held his indifferent mask. He almost smirked when he said;

"In exchange for training, you will become an officer for the Western Lands, answering directly to me. You will gather information as you travel and relay any of importance back to me. If you are ever needed, you will battle for my armies. Understood?"

Kagome froze at his words before dashing over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly before her brilliant eyes widened to an impossible size and backed off so fast that he barely saw her move. She bowed her head slightly, hiding the blush gracing her face. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru turned and began walking, throwing her another bored look over his head, "Find me in two months."

A bright smile adorned Kagome's face as she bowed again before disappearing into the trees heading towards the east, towards the Castle. Sesshoumaru shook his head before, with silver hair swinging, he walked in the other direction.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"**NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL**"

Kagome cringed slightly at the loudness of InuYasha. Really, did he HAVE to get in her face and yell like that? It was bad when she was human, now he sounds like a banshee,

Quite annoying really…

"I wasn't asking permission InuYasha, I was telling you. Now, Im going to see to my pup and then resume my training with Cynder, so leave me be." She hissed icily, sweeping past the irate Hanyou and down the hall. Ayame and Sango flanked each side, both throwing glares at the same Hanyou.

"He is such an idiot. It hurt my ears to hear him screech and I was down the hall! It must have been horrid to have it right in your face" Ayame growled, her white pelt bristling as she walked. Sango just nodded in agreement.

"Takai is out in the Gardens with Shippo; the healers healed his ribs easily as well as fed him. After that you're going to train with Shinto in weapons for a bit then beast control with Cynder." Sango whispered to her as they stepped out into the Eastern Gardens.

Almost instantly two furry blurs latched on to Kagome. Both bundles of joy were laughing and grinning.

"Hey mama!" Shippo cried, nuzzling closer to her. Takai gave her a smile that said everything he didn't want to say aloud. She smiled and kissed them both on the head and stood up.

"Have to go now, why don't you go set InuYasha on fire and annoy Miroku?"

Both pups grinned evilly and headed into the castle off to find their unsuspecting victims.

"I almost feel sorry for who ever gets into their eyesight..." Sango laughed, walking ahead of the two demons. "Oh, Kagome, I heard that Sesshoumaru agreed to train you in two months. What do you have to give him in return? It couldn't have been a cheap trade."

"I'm on call for his army at all times; I'm a spy that answers directly to him and pretty much warrior mutt who he gets to boss around." Kagome said, making a funny face. Her friends laughed before Sango stopped before a large Dojo hidden in the trees of the extensive garden, she picked up a black bag beside the door and tossed it to her.

"InuYasha got this from your time when we forced him to go back and inform your family of why you left so abruptly. He said your mom said it was 'new attire for the new look'. Whatever that means…" Kagome looked in the bag and her eyes widened to huge proportions, a deep red blush washed across her cheekbones.

"What is it?" Ayame said looking genuinely worried, Kagome shook her head and looked at them.

"I'm going to kill my mother…" she wordlessly showed them the contents and they laughed their asses off.

Inside the bag…was a few new outfits…one containing leather…and another of short shorts and a army bathing suit top…she didn't even dare look to see what was underneath the first two.

"Is that normal attire for women in your time? Its very revealing, not that I'm one to talk" Ayame snickered picking up the bathing suit top with one claw.

Kagome smirked before lunging at the Wolven Princess.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"You're swinging too wide, keep your arms in and move faster. It will not only protect you, but cause much more damage" Shinto yelled across the dojo. Kagome was fighting against his General, and was winning…but her technique was horrible. They had been at it for over three hours, first with her glaive (which she pretty much had down to an art), and now with her arm blades.

Kagome took another swing at Kuro, a dark brown wolf demon from the Southern Lands, she managed to land a good hit on his upper arm before he got her right in the gut.

"ARMS IN! Only use those blades widely in a whole group of demons, it will take out many." Shinto yelled again, overall he was surprised at the pace she was advancing. If she wasn't already on call for the Western Lord then he would consider making her one of his Captains when she was mature.

"Feet apart, they are too close together" Kuro said as he knocked her on her ass…again.

Despite being good enough to pulverize InuYasha and Kagura, she couldn't match a seasoned warrior with over 2,000 years of experience.

"That's enough for today, we don't want her tired during her control training" Shinto gave Kuro a friendly pat on the back and inspected the wounds she inflicted, "Go get these cleaned up, Nala would kill me if you came home like this. Good job Kaggie, you learn quick so it shouldn't be long before you might actually be a challenge for me"

"Count on me kicking both your asses one day, ShinShin." Kagome gave him a fanged grin when he growled at his nickname. She dodged his halfhearted lunge and skedaddled out of there.

She dashed into the castle, up the stairs, and around a corner only to meet a hard, armored chest. Rubbing her head and growling, Kagome looked up to apologize only to eat her words. In front of her was a dragon demon with short sea green hair, falling bad-boyishly into his face. His eyes were of the most stunning, lively red and right now they were full of amusement. But what caught her eye was the outline of a raindrop on his forehead, and upside down triangles on his upper arms right beside his shoulders.

He was a lord…a high one or a lower one she didn't know…

"You must be Kagome; Cynder has told me much about you. I am Lord Kage of the Northern Lands, pleased to meet you."

Kagome blinked up at the male in obvious shock.

At least her question was answered…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**How was it? I liked it, didn't you? I got over 40 reviews so I'm a happy camper. Nothing really new going on so I might as well get to the good stuff…THE (insert dramatic drum roll)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sweetest Angel:**_** I hope the reaction was good enough…I had this chapter already written out but my sister tore it up so I had to make a new Sesshy reaction. I like his Beast's reaction the best…**_

**Poetic Love:**_** AN INCH?! He wouldn't have made it a centimeter before I would have had Kaggie pumble him into next friggen week! **_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** My friend thought the scene with Kagura was too gruesome, so I had to delete it…I may put it in the end on the cut out page.**_

**JC1988:**_** Oooooo! FIRE!!! Im a known Pyro-manic, so lets not let me play with candles…MUAH HAHAHAH (Reminds me of when I was supposed to play Barbies with my little sister and I set them all on fire instead…heehee)**_

**Panchat:**_** You do have to take into account that Kagome may act caring on the inside, she never liked Hojo to begin with and she is a new demon with almost no control over her beast other then keeping her from emerging around humans..**_

**LadyNorth76:**_** It only gets better from here on out.**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** I liked his reaction…it would've been better if I had my original copy of this chapter…**_

**Darkness Living In Hope:**_** Hojo has some major issues if he can't take a hint that Kagome DOES NOT LIKE HIM!!! Even in the anime she doesn't really like him.**_

**Hellcat:**_** I can be a harsh critic too, and it over joys me to find a good story that I can compliment too. So I thank you for your review, KEEP READING!**_

**ElementalFoxGoddess:**_**Chapter 8 will be up soon, hopefully…**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** CAN DO!!!!**_

**J Rock and Visual Kei fan:**_** I know, I am a bitch, a PROUD BITCH! Lolz! You got Sesshy's reaction in this chappy so don't eat me (if you did who would update the story for ya?)**_

**KiraNova19:**_** Was his reaction good?**_

**Kitsunkuruoshii:**_** More is coming!**_

**Loretta537:**_** I know he didn't, but its Kagome's instincts kicking in, plus wouldn't you beat the crap outta him for allowing your child to be kidnapped by your enemy?**_

**Chibi-dono15:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** Thank you for staying loyal even when it takes me forever to update!**_

**Garnetgirl:**_** Yes it is too much to ask missy! YOU COULD SAY PLEASE!!!!! Jkjkjkjk**_

**Anime-Lover3366:**_** mez luv uz too! (0.0) **__****__** THE MONKEY IS MINE!**_

**Kit-hime:**_** They got Takai back; I need him for the next few chapters.**_

**Tinabug:**_** heehee…Kagura may have actually been dog food…**_

**Blueflame87:**_** Now that the Northern Lord is in the mix, what will happen?**_

**Lunamoon12:**_** Don't forget Sesshy has his own Beast (PERVERTED) to deal with**_

**Shadow Walker16:**_** You won't get much if you sue me, im a poor unwanted teen… But I specialize in cruel and unusual punishment so if you want more just keep coming back.**_

**Most Unlikely Angel:**_** I love writing! So if, IF, I ever gave up on it I would at least wait till this story is done first.**_

**Funnybunny52:**_** Thanks!**_

**Rosemary-Raven:**_** hee hee, just wait until they meet again in two months.**_

**Random alterative life:**_** My cliffies are always 'WOW' worthy XP**_

**Xx-luv.u.4eva-xX:**_** That's a good idea…throwing InuYasha into a tree by his hair…maybe pull some out in the process**_

**LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin:**_** -HAPPY DANCE- Im happy I get to sleep now!**_

**DarkGoddessKagome:**_** All these nice reviews are making me all warm and fuzzy inside. I LOVE honest opinions, it just brightens my day if I can get at least ONE honest review, even if it is a review.**_

**Demonic-Dragon-Eyed-Chick:**_** I agree with you on the yummy demon lord part…but Koga is just as Smexy! I'm going to make a Koga/Kaggie fic one of these days.**_

**Takara410:**_** I won't EVER stop**_

**Darkpsychoqueen:**_** Ah, Ah, Ah, I can't go spoiling everything now can I?**_

**Merlyn1382:**_** Here is the next chapter!**_

**CrimsonXxXBoom:**_** Thanks!**_

**Krystal Twilight: **_**Updates coming as soon as possible!**_

**Kage Hasu:**_** Too bad I didn't put in the main violence…**_

**Yakunantenshi:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Megan Consoer:**_** More Chappies on the way!**_

**That's all of them! BYE!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored!**


	8. Chapter 8

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…damn…I hate these things…

Only 35 reviews this time! IM STILL HAPPY THOUGH!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome blinked yet again in obvious shock. The Lord of the Northern Isles was talking to her.

"I'm sorry for running into you Milord but I must be off" Kagome got her senses back and politely excused herself before dashing down the hall again. Her mind was reeling, going over the conversation and thinking that it could have gone better. She almost passed the room in which she was training in her rushing.

"I have a question Cynder, why is Lord Kage here?" Kagome asked when she sat down in front of her teacher. They were working on temptation again along with calming techniques.

"Shinto has an alliance meeting with him today, don't worry; Kage is a very sweet man. He is more playful then Shinto is and very amusing. Now, we are working on controlling your anger. I am going to act like I am mad at you and attempting to hurt you. When you get angry, attempt to calm your beast your own way." Cynder explained, standing up and putting on her Lady-like façade.

"KAGOME! You insolent wench, you're so useless! You never do anything correctly and are dreadfully clumsy. Pick up the pace, I wanted those reports YESTERDAY. Can't you do anything right?" Cynder tore into her, making it seem so real. Kagome's rage was just piling up, the words coming out of Cynder's mouth reminded her of when InuYasha compared her to Kikyo and called her nothing but a shard detector. Beastie was raging within the confines of her mind, slowing breaking down the mental barriers to rip apart whatever was hurting her mistress.

_**LET ME OUT! I will kill that bitch for her words! WE DEMAND RESPECT! WE WILL NO LONGER BE COMPARED TO THE DEAD CLAYPOT! WE ARE NOT USELESS! REMOVE THESE BARRIERS KAGOME SO I KNOW EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON!**_

**Be calm, it's a simulation. **Kagome tried to calm down, but it was very hard. The words were meant to anger, but there wasn't any real feeling behind them. It didn't stop it from hurting though.

Cynder could tell Kagome was losing the calming battle with her Beast; she was switching back and forth between control. Her face would take on a feral look before switching back into one of extreme concentration. Her claws were elongating and shortening. It wouldn't be long until she lost the battle.

"Kagome, practice control; at least hold it until we get out to the balcony." Cynder carefully led Kagome to the balcony over looking the forest and set a barrier up in case she fully transformed.

Kagome was struggling, it was obvious…

**Calm! Its part of our training! We must learn to control our emotions, hide them if we must! I need your cooperation to do so! SO CALM THE HELL DOWN!!**

_**Well I would've known that if you didn't hide the conversation from me with your insufferable barriers! **_

**I know, I'm sorry now please calm down!**

Kagome's breathing was slowly evening out as her beast obeyed her orders. After a minute of silence, Kagome opened her eyes, staying guarded for any other verbal or physical attacks.

Cynder watched as Kagome calmed and controlled her beast. She learned quickly, but only through the help of said Beast. At the moment, Cynder couldn't train her in control; Kagome just had too much raw, untapped power under her belt. This was part of the reason Kage had been invited.

"You were right Cynder, she does have much potential. But she is above your level to help in full control, anything other then Beast Control I bet you could teach her in" an amused voice came from the doorway to room. Kagome's eyes darted straight to the source; Lord Kage.

He walked forward, his dragonish features showing through.

"Let's get started Kagome, or may I call you Kaggie? I like it better" Kage gave her fanged grin to which she full heartedly returned with one of her own.

"Only if you don't mind that I might have to hurt you"

"I can live with that"

Cynder shook her head, these two would get along perfectly, and she knew it wouldn't be long before trouble ensued.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**:TWO WEEK TIME SKIP:**

In the last two weeks Kagome had learned much from her new friends. Kage helped her gain more control over her beast and put on a façade that would hide everything from her opponents. Shinto perfected her skill in the arm blades, her glaive also didn't take long to get the hang of. She now could even challenge Kuro in hand-to-hand and beat him eight out of ten times.

Today she was visiting her family for a birthday party before returning to the castle for her true birthday, and the inevitable heat to follow. She brought out the horrid bag of clothing that she had hidden away the day she got it. She shuffled through the clothes, vowing every few seconds to murder her mother. She decided to mix and match some of the articles as she pulled out the army bathing suit top, a pair of jean shorts, a orange top, a pair of combat boots and a small green vest.

Putting the clothes on she deemed them worthy of this Era without looking like a common whore. The boots gave her another inch of height, and the orange tube top showed off her army top, and her vest made it her look like a boot camp instructor.

The upside? Her vest had straps on the back for her swords and glaive, and front pockets where she could put an assortment of poisons and weapons. The last of her futuristic weapons (The paper thin knife) was hidden in her hair by her flower hair tie.

It was still early morning, early enough that not even the servants were up yet to begin breakfast. She had been forbidden to leave the castle so close to her heat, but she had to see her mother and her friends. Kagome quickly scrawled a note to her friends here before tiptoeing down to the messenger's room in the servant's quarters.

"Hey, Yuki" Kagome gently woke her friend and handed a barrier protected envelope.

"To Lord Sesshoumaru again?" The small fox whispered, having been the one relaying messages for Kagome to the Lord. Kagome nodded and ruffled her hair.

"See you when I get back." Kagome shot out the window above Yuki's bed. Stealthily she snuck past the guards and into the surrounding forest where she put her speed to use heading to the Village beside the well. She left a note on Kaede's door telling her not to worry and explaining everything that had happened. Darting in and out of the huts, she backtracked many times to confuse any guards sent to retrieve her.

Before long, she was at the well's rim ready to jump in. She looked around, making sure no one saw her and then leaped five hundred years into the future.

The weapons were left in the well house underneath the stairs as she exited the small hut. Gramps was already up and beginning his morning chore of sweeping the stairs, her mother was in the kitchen making breakfast and Souta could be found in his room sleeping.

Once again many noises and scents hit her all at once.

_**Holy Shit, I had forgotten how bad it was here. They need a huge ass air freshener for this Era.**_

**Ether that or I need to learn how to hold my breath for weeks at a time.**

"Hello dear, school starts in an hour. Breakfast is almost ready" Her mother said as she walked in. Kagome nodded and headed upstairs, not planning to change her clothes, and pounced on her little brother.

"Hey squirt! Wake up, your big sister wants a hug" she smiled and ruffled his hair as he did just that. "Now get ready for school, I'll take you the fun way." She winked at him as she left his room.

Breakfast was full of catching up over the last two weeks. Kagome explained what had happened that made her leave so quickly last time, Souta told about his soccer team and the two adults listened on with fond smiles.

"Kagome, a strange group of boys have been here everyday for the past two weeks to see if you were okay. They should be here right about…now" As if on que, the doorbell rang and Kagome dashed to it, grabbing her backpack on the way there. She opened the door to be greeted by the grins and laughing faces of her three new friends.

Thomas, Eddie, and Kyle (Twinkie)

"Kags! Your better!" Twinkie wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a brotherly way and led her towards the Shrine steps. Eddie and Thomas following behind, chatting the whole time.

"What have I missed the last two weeks?" Kagome asked, sliding into the front seat of Eddie's car.

"Nothing much, Hobo and his fan club have declared us enemies. He kept asking about you…oh and Twinkie kicked total ass at the track meet last week" Thomas said from the back seat.

"Are you gonna come to the one today Kaggie?" Twinkie grinned widely when she nodded.

"I will go…IF you three show up to my birthday party tonight" The three agreed instantly and they chatted on and on up until they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Ready to be mobbed Kags?" Eddie teased, knowing everyone wanted to know if the girl was better. Kagome looked out the tinted window and shook her head as she saw all those kids hanging around the front before the bell rang.

"Too bad"

"Traitors!" Kagome emerged from the car and almost immediately someone yelled out her name and many of the kids turned to look at her…or her belly showing outfit. She just kept an emotionless mask on and her bag hanging off one shoulder as she walked up the steps into the school. People whispered and her friends just laughed on around her. She let the mask drop so she could enjoy being home since it wasn't going to last long before she had to go back and face the two lords and the lady.

Kagome didn't even pay attention during her classes; her mind was too busy thinking about the future of her demonic life. Beastie paid attention for her…

Once her training was complete would she take a place in the Western Army? Would she return to the future once Naraku was defeated? What would happen to Takai if she did return to her time for good? Would any of her friends survive the battle?

"Ms. Higurashi! Would you kindly give the class the answer to the question in your textbook?" Kagome paled at the intricate looking question.

_**It's really not that hard, the answer is twenty-eight. To figure that out you just follow the basic rule of math.**_

**You will be explaining when we have to do the homework.**

_**Yes Cap'tan!**_

"Twenty-eight" Kagome almost smirked at the woman's surprised face, it was a substitute but she had heard of the famously sick Kagome Higurashi who was barely scraping by. Which was hardly the case anymore…

Kagome was just about to fall back into la-la land when the loudspeaker called her name up to the office. Some kids snickered as she passed and Kagome felt the need to give them a nice shock learned from the friendly Lord Kage.

She dropped her books and bag off in her locker before proceeding to the room where the tyrant of the school awaited.

"You wanted me Mr. Suzuki?" Kagome carefully walked through the door only to be pounced on by Thomas and Eddie.

"There you are Kaggie! Twinkie and the team already left to warm up at the other school's track! We have to hurry and get over there before the best, THE BEST, seats are taken!" They ushered the surprised Kagome out of the room and past the attendant at the desk who waved them off with one look at Kagome's somewhat pale face and listening to the excuse of, 'She isn't feeling well, may we escort her home?'

The way to the track meet was a flurry of activity, in order not to be recognized easily by too many people there as the trouble makers they were Twinkie and Eddie had to change from their regular sarcastic, evil clothing. Kagome just stayed in what she was already wearing; people would recognize her even faster if she reverted back to the goody goody clothing.

"Ready to Rumble? Tommy? Kags?" Both nodded and exited the car quickly. They took a V-formation while walking; the two boys in front of her and her little bit behind. Her senses were on full alert, taking in the unfamiliar smells and sounds. She was easily picked out by the track team who all groaned, knowing full well who were with her.

"Kagome! You made it!" Twinkie rushed over to them and congratulated Eddie for his 'Principle Scam'. The good mood dissipated the minute Hojo walked over and attempted to sling his arm around Kagome.

"Hi Kagome, come to cheer me on?"

"Nope" She replied cheerfully, stepping away from the boy and immersed herself in the group. "Came to cheer on Kyle here and possibly break another arm if you don't step away."

Hojo paled and scurried away.

"Go Twinkie, we will be in the usual spot. Does this one have Free Runner Races??"

"Yep, are you going to join in?" Twinkie's eyes twinkled with mirth, the free runner races allowed all who wished to participate to well…participate.

"We can?" Kagome was twitching in anticipation, running was one thing she easily controlled and was a great stress reliever. So when they nodded yes to her question she jumped for the chance. "Where do we sign up?!"

After trading information the three left Twinkie to his team and took their seats, the best seats were ironically right under a tree directly beside the finish line of all races. The two races were long distance that led into the street so that other races could take place. Twinkie didn't take part in any of them, but he was in the third one; a 1600 meter dash. It was a long distance race, but it wasn't nearly as long as the two that have already begun. (A two mile race and a three and a half mile)

The gun shot rang loudly and Kagome swore she saw her friends twitch slightly just as she did at the shrillness of the shot. Twinkie took off around the track, putting space between him and the other racers. It was obvious he was a great sprinter as he sprinted the first lap up until he lapped the rest of the group. He slowed down and jogged merrily after that.

"Stop messing around Twinkie!" Eddie yelled as Twinkie attempted to converse with another tired racer as he jogged effortlessly. Kagome marveled at how much energy her friend had while her mind reeled. Twinkie flashed the birdie as he passed but took off nonetheless at his last lap, he tore around the track. He even looked a bit winded at the end.

Looks can be deceiving though…

"The next race is a free-runner; only one lap. Right after it is a Free Sprint. Coming Kaggie?" Twinkie dodged her half-hearted attempt to hit him over the head at the annoying nickname. She took a place in line and was placed in the first lane for the first heat of the 400 meter, and in third lane for the 200 sprint. She smiled brightly when all her friends took the lanes next too her. Hojo was the next lane over from the four.

"On your marks, get set…" the gun shot rang loudly and the troublesome four just stood there. Allowing the others to get ahead and thoroughly confusing the crowd.

"Who ever loses between the four of us is buying all of Kaggie's birthday presents!" Twinkie laughed as Kagome and he took off with the other two stunned for a mere second. Kagome kicked it up a notch when Twinkie kept up to her pace; she smiled and waved as she passed the other runners, her pace set at a full out sprint. She kept it toned down from demonic speed and made it look like she trained to run long distances at high speeds, which technically, she was.

Hojo threw a dirty look over his shoulder when he saw her catching up. She just gave him a cheeky smile and flipped him off.

See, running is a great stress reliever!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Make way; MAKE WAY I SAY! Free-running Champ slash Birthday Girl coming through" Thomas pulled Kagome through the crowded mall where he was to distract her while Eddie and Twinkie went birthday shopping. Eddie had lost, so he had to pay for whatever Twinkie and Thomas picked out. Twinkie went first, and so she was stuck with a hyper teenage boy who had forcefully challenged her to a DDR Dance off.

_**HE IS GOING DOWN!!!!!**_

**HELL YES!** Kagome and her beast were in a very good mood, they had participated in every free running race at the meet; won them all, and now were challenged at a game that Kagome excelled in even before she was turned.

Pushing through the crowd to the DDR game, Thomas inserted the needed money and put it on the needed level for the two.

"Ready to lose Kags?"

"Not in a million years Tom-Tom" she flashed a grin his way as the music started and the challenge began!

It turned out that Thomas was an actual challenge; he knew the dance steps and performed them flawlessly. Some of his moves looked weirdly like defensive moves.

It was too bad that Kagome knew the moves and the song like the back of her hand. Both of them beat the high score for the machine itself and had drawn quite a crowd with their friendly bantering and point gathering.

"Told you, not in a million years" she laughed at his pouting face while getting off the machine to allow another couple that wanted to beat their high score on. The owner had come up to take their picture and put it in a frame behind the desk as the high score keeper of that game. A custom in the arcade.

"There you guys are, we got all the presents in the car; we even got the thing you told us to pick up Tommy. Let's get to Kags house before her grandpa has a heart attack because his precious granddaughter is late for her own birthday party." Eddie had to dodge and run through the throng of people from a 'precious' Kagome. The other two just laughed and took off after them, making it just in time to see Eddie promising himself into servitude if Kagome wouldn't hit him.

"We're leaving you!" Thomas called from the car where Twinkie had already slid into the driver's seat and was starting up the car. The 'master and servant' hurried over and into the car.

The shrine was all decorated for Kagome's birthday; it had the customary shrine colors streamers hanging around and a big sign that said 'Happy Birthday Kagome'.

"Grandpa…" Kagome sighed; he had outdone himself…again…

They sauntered on into the house where her family was waiting. It was a relatively small party with tons of chaos. Her grandpa had done his 'BEGONE DEMON' with the slips of paper that didn't even work. Eddie and Souta held a video game tournament that Kagome won, dubbed the Game Queen. Cake was devoured and presents opened. She got another old relic from her grandfather, this time a cool one; it was the prized dagger of the Higurashi Shrine. A new bike from her mother, and Souta gave her some clothes that no doubt her mother had helped pick out. Eddie, who's Dad ironically owned the new Weapon store, got her a necklace with, ironically, a snowflake on it. Thomas and Twinkie had a joint gift, a pair of boots with a secret compartment in the bottom.

_**I wish that lasted longer**_ Beastie commented later that night when they were at the well's edge, ready to go back.

**They are going to be ticked…**

Kagome took a deep breath before jumping in and allowing the timeless magic to wrap around her and take her into Feudal Japan. Once there she leaped out and landed in a crouch, only to come face to face with three pairs of legs. Slowly standing she gives the ones before her a sly smile.

"Kagome" Shinto said, looking at her much like he does a pup whopainted his castle walls green. (coughKOUGAcough)

"Oh, Hello Shinto, Kage, Cynder. How nice to see you" she laughed sheepishly. She took one look at the expressions on the Ruler's faces and took off as fast as possible towards the castle.

_**SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT**_ Beastie saying wasn't enough…

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!"

And the chase was on!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Sorry it's been so long, I got a new laptop for Christmas and I had to transfer all my old files from my piece of crap computer to this. It's faster and doesn't freeze up all the time so I can update faster. Soooo…How did you like the chapter? I thought it was funny.**

**Review Replies!!!!**

**SengetsuPwnsU:**_** But I liked the monkey! Lemons can't happen until the couple actually gets together! So do me a favor and GET MY DAMN MONKEY BACK! –Points down cliff-**_

**Kitsunekuroshii: **_**I'm going to go take a shower and eat…yea, that's what I'm going to do.**_

**J Rock and Visual Kei fan:**_** Just wait for Jaken, my dear little toad is going to get it!**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** Plot Twists my dear friend, plot twists. InuYasha may end up dead yet.**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Thanks!!!**_

**Sweetest angel:**_** Lord Kage was never going to be a problem. I had to have a Lord who just wants to have fun. Thus, Lord Kage and Lady Mizu of the Northern Isles.**_

**Megan Consoer:**_** Trust me, I don't plan to stop this story anytime soon. But Chapters will come faster and more often now.**_

**SakuraBlosson24:**_** Yep, the newest chapter is FAWESOME!! Hehehe. I didn't count how many reviews this time, but you can if you want to!**_

**Evil RULEZ:**_** She doesn't know what to expect, and she didn't talk to her female friends. Oh, well…such a silly Kaggie.**_

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** I have limits too, that's why I won't usually put fight scenes in if I can avoid it and make it look mysterious like the Kagura one.**_

**Poetic love:**_** The guy? That would be the hilarious LORD KAGE…oh man am I going to have fun with him.**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** That won't be for awhile, but it's getting closer with each chapter.**_

**Chibi-dono15:**_** YOUR WELCOME (**__****__** Had too many pixie sticks)**_

**LadyNorth76:**_** OMG! I just noticed something! YOUR IN MY STORY!!!! Lady North…heheheheheheheh, I feel sorry for you…Lord Kage is the Lord of the North….hehehehehehe**_

**Darkness Living in Hope:**_** Did you love this one too???????**_

**Lunamoon12:**_** I know that, you know that, but SESSHOUMARU doesn't know that.**_

**SeireiteiBadAss:**_** (0.0) MY MONKEY BEATS WHATEVER THAT FACE IS!!!! XP**_

**Kit-hime:**_** How do we know Kagura is dead? We just Kagome came back covered in her blood.**_

**Juusan'ya:**_** Thank you**_

**Yakunaantenshi:**_** =) Thanks for reviewing.**_

**Garnetgirl:**_** Continuing I am! And I like putting people on the spot! It funny how they react!**_

**Sesshy's Sexy Mistress:**_** more updates are coming!**_

**DDEC:**_** Your name does take awhile to type, so the shorter version is welcome. Koga/Kagome isn't so bad, I've found quite a few good ones if you want to read some. But some people have bombed it SO BAD.**_

_**GothicHime89:**__**I'm likin' how people are lovin' this story. It's become my most popular story.**_

**Kiki33:**_** I know you guys are all waiting for the Fluff, but I don't want to rush it.**_

**Sister to Black Hands:**_** Thanks, if you have read my story Marked, it doesn't really have a plot. It's just one where I really vent pent up energy and such.**_

**Craziness101:**_** Loving the name, it was my first choice when I signed up for this site…got the next best thing though! Ok, Sesshy wouldn't have even fucked her. He would've just killed her. InuYasha and Kagura are both fools! **_

**Krystal Twilight:**_** Updates coming soon!**_

**Neko4:**_** Now if I told you what was going to happen next, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?**_

**Darkpsychoqueen:**_** That's funny! I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard! People say I have the worst timing when updating because something weird always happens. I call it impeccable, they are just jealous!!!!! XP**_

**Liady Tigra:**_** I will!**_

**Sexy Fox 101:**_** Thanks! I don't really know what to say to really short reviews ether…makes me feel bad that some people get these long replies and others get one word.**_

**Ashen Dracona:**_** I've have also noticed the curse in other Kagome-gone-demon stories. I've tried to prevent that as much as possible so I get more readers, even if they constantly ask for a bit more fluff! Sorry about the misspellings, I'm working on rectifying that situation. You were right about the last part of your review. Made me laugh hysterically since that has happened to me before, so if you fail, then I totally FLUNKED!**_

**Chetari:**_** Thanks, when I edit after the story is finished the spelling should be fixed…**_

**Rainbowpages:**_** Thanks!**_

**Michiko yukiko:**_** I'll try to update faster!**_

**Whew! That's all of them! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue reading Last of Her Kind.**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored.**


	9. Chapter 9

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I am seriously thinking about taking this off of the chapters in my story…

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR LORETTA537! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! **_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fun, that's the only way to describe the chase that had ensued after Kagome emerged from the well. Kagome flitted through the trees towards the sanctuary of the Eastern Castle, there the ticked lords and lady couldn't do anything. She had a trump card, her boys; they wouldn't do anything rash in front of them in respect to Kagome's wrath.

A bright smile accompanied by a joyous laugh tore through the silence of the sleeping forest. Kage was not far from her on her right, while Shinto took the left, and Cynder attempted to cut her off. It felt like she was being hunted, a foreign feeling rose up in her gut at the prospect. Excitement? Fear? Whatever it was it felt exhilarating.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Kagome laughed as she leaped effortlessly over Cynder's head for the fifth time. The castle was in sight by now and it wouldn't take much for her to make it and be home free for a few hours until the Rulers cooled off. Jumping over the river that was fed by the waterfall which covered part of the castle, Kagome was hit by a huge wave. One that couldn't be made in a river…or by natural means on this clear night; sputtering Kagome spit out some water as she sat in the shallows pouting while Kage landed in front of her.

"You must know your pursuers better Chibi before you can escape effectively. You forgot an important fact; I am the Lord of the Northern Isles, a place surrounded by water. I have to know some way to control the element." Kage grinned while Kagome growled at the unwanted nickname she had somehow been given during her stay. Shinto and Cynder landed behind her and lashed out with their angry auras. Kagome flinched at the anger and underlying disappointment that she could pick out from the flaring auras. She leaned her head back and gave them a hard look.

"I know I wasn't supposed to leave the castle so close to my birthday and first heat but I needed to see my family before then. I don't know when I will next see them so I wanted to at least spend what could be my last birthday with them; you don't know how hard it is to live double lives. You would have done the same thing I did if you were being forced to stay in a place where you can't even send a letter to your parents telling them you're ok! I'm here now so you can stop acting so angry!" Kagome snarled, not understanding why they were so angry when she had to see her mother at least once more before her went into adulthood in Demon sense. She stood and brushed past the surprised Wolven Rulers. Kage just shrugged and mouthed 'hormones'.

"Aurora went through the same thing when she entered adulthood." Kage explained, he was the only one who had any experience dealing with adolescent demonesses considering he had a daughter who was only twenty one in human years.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome snarled the whole way through the castle. The guards moved quickly out of her way as she stalked through the corridors, even Koga and InuYasha were smart enough not to bother the angered woman as she passed them and headed into her room.

"Why were they so mad!? All I did was spend a day with my family before coming right back" Kagome growled as she lay back on her bed, looking at the colorful design on the ceiling. It looked like it was painted by a five year old…then again…all the ceilings were a strange green and were painted in a similar fashion…

"Koga did that, we left him home with his teacher for a few hours and we come to find the whole castle covered in green. It took the painters many seasons to repaint the walls and replace the floors, but we decided to keep the ceilings to tease him with." A soft voice sounded from her door and Kagome looked up from her spot with one eyebrow raised. Cynder was standing there with a worried looking Sango. Her anger and confusion was replaced by curiosity.

"Where was his teacher during this happening? Who gave him enough green paint to play with?" Kagome sat up and crossed her legs, reminding Cynder and Sango of a curious puppy with her head cocked to the side like that. Happy that she wasn't angry anymore Cynder sat on the edge of her bed and smiled fondly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Somehow he had tricked the servants and his teacher that something was happening in the dungeons. They all rushed there, along with the guards and were trapped when he locked the entrance. Down there is enchanted and no one but a selected few know how to remove the enchantments to get down there through locked doors. The paint was for the guest castle we were making for Lady Mira; she is fond of the color green." Cynder laughed out loud along with the two other girls, who fell over on the bed thinking of a young Koga running around with a paint brush and green paint. Koga walked in with InuYasha who looked utterly confused until all three girls pointed to the ceiling, unable to stop laughing. InuYasha sniggered having learned the story earlier from Shinto and Koga turned slightly pink before stomping from the room.

"Why (giggle) is Koga (giggle) here?" Kagome choked out between giggles, holding her sides tightly trying to control the noise coming from her mouth. Sango gave her a big grin, "For your birthday of course! Every Demons twentieth birthday is a big thing!"

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go find where everyone is hiding from me!" Kagome and Sango rushed from the room towards the dining hall where many scents were wafting from. Cynder followed at a more subdued pace hoping to all the merciful gods that they survived the next day, and through Kagome's heat.

Kagome dashed through the intricate maze of halls towards the large group she could smell, but just as she was about to dash in she was stopped by Shinto who still looked angry. Kagome's smile instantly faded and her head hung down slightly when Shinto spoke.

"We need to talk Kagome, before the you join all of your friends." He led her through another hall towards his study. Kagome's face molded into the practiced 'poker face' she had been taught as she sat down in front of his desk while he sat behind it.

"Do you have any idea how stupid what did was?" He asked calmly, his usual cheery demeanor gone replaced by an overprotective lord who had been directly disobeyed.

"But…" Kagome couldn't even finish before he started again.

"This is too close to your heat to go anywhere unprotected! Heats are never set, it could've hit while you were with your family and you could have unintentionally ripped them to shreds trying to find some kind of release! Some demons have their first heat begin the day before their designated birthday, you should have been more careful! What you did was utterly reckless and could've cost the ones you love their lives!" Shinto was almost to yelling point when he smelled the tell tale scent of salt; tears. Kagome's face was hanging down in an angle to the point he could see nothing but her mouth and chin because of the shadow her bangs were causing. Her emotions still uncontrolled despite all the emotional training she had.

_**THAT BASTARD! Shows what faith he has in us, we would never harm our family no matter what the circumstance. How dare he say that…**_ Beastie was raging at the audacity of the male before her while the more rational side was shocked and depressed by the lack of faith the lord held for her. He was almost the father-figure she never had…

Once one tear broke through, the dam began cracking. Tears came faster and faster, all Kagome could do was hold back any sound that might break through. She attempted to keep her shoulders from shaking but lost horribly. Silently she hoped that Shinto would end his rant soon so that she could escape to the sanctuary of her room.

Once Shinto had noticed that the poor girl was crying, he silenced himself immediately. Quietly she stood and walked to the crying demoness and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's all good now. Nobody got hurt but you gave us a scare when we found you gone. I am disappointed in you for leaving, but I understand why you did it. For that I am sorry for making you cry." He rocked her gently back and forth, trying to figure out what had made her break down so quickly. Maybe it was too close to her heat for her to get into any high emotional states. "Now, dry your eyes and let's go act surprised for the party I know you already know about."

Kagome giggled while she wiped her eyes. What was it with males to crack a joke just after she stopped crying to make her giggle? It wasn't long before she looked somewhat normal and was ready to face whoever decided to show up for her birthday. They both walked side by side towards the same room that Kagome was about to enter when Shinto had stopped her. She took a deep breath before pushing open the door to find at least two dozen smiling faces and two very familiar blurs shoot into her open arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!" Shippo and Takai yelled together as they snuggled close to her stomach.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Yuki watched from the sidelines as the party progressed, she could smell the remnants of the tears the girl had been crying before she entered and decided to wait to give her the Western Lord's reply.

The initial delivering of the report the Lord was easy, it was the keeping it from all the others that was hard. She hoped that once Kagome took her place in the Western Army she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around nearly as much. The girl did her spying job well…but at the expense of her needed rest.

The Lady Kagome would need all the energy she could use to survive her heat, this young fox knew. She wasn't really whom they thought she was.

She was Inari, the Kitsune Goddess, come down to help the favorite victim of Fate and Destiny.

Let's hope they could change some of the story before it got gruesome.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sesshoumaru sat regally in his office, barely listening to the droning voices of the older youkai who insisted on giving him advise. He used one hand to dismiss the old ones before picking up a small file that he had barely glanced at when he got it. The letter from Kagome with information on happenings that could possibly interest him, it was even written in Inu.

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_This will be my last report for awhile for my twentieth birthday is in two days. Even if it might not concern you, Lord Kage of the Northern Isles has taken over my beast training from Lady Cynder. Weapons' training has gone well. Hopefully I won't be too horrible by your standards when I come to your castle within the next month. Now, on too the important information;_

_I have heard during my scouting that a Lord, Hiro I think it was, plans to move from one of your minor lords to YOUR overlord. The invasion is to take place in eight days time and he plans to use Rin to over throw you. I advise that you keep her hidden away and be ready for anything, let no one who you don't trust with your life near her for he doesn't even plan to spare her; even if you surrender. (To which I doubt)_

_Rains from the south are on their way to the west, it should be able to replenish any drooping crops and allow the harvest to be plentiful in the near future._

_Lord Kage plans to pay you a visit, along with Lord Shinto, I do not know the exact date but I wouldn't be surprised if it was when I was…out of commission for a bit. You probably know to hide all items that could be potentially broken by these crazy lords._

_That is all that is even remotely interesting. Until next time,_

_Kagome_

Her fluency in the Inu language is surprising, considering she was once human. Having this girl as an ally will be very interesting. But for now, Sesshoumaru had a Lord Hiro to demolish before any damage was done to his home and its inhabitants. How this young demoness had gotten that information was beyond him, but he be damned if he didn't take advantage of it and use it to the fullest extent that he could.

Sesshoumaru swept from the room in a very Lordly manner, swirling clothes and everything, and headed towards the courtyard, and ultimately to the southernmost area of his territory where the rebellious lord resided.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome was having a blast; almost all of her friends she made in the Feudal Era were present at the party. Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame and the rest of Koga's pack was present; Lord Kage was there with his arm around the waist of a cerulean haired demoness; even a few friends whom she hadn't seen in awhile were present. Even old Kaede was there!

_**Did you ever notice how many sexy demonic friends you had?**_

**SHUT UP!** Beastie was becoming more and more interested in her male friends and Kagome chalked it all up to the fact that her heat was to begin tomorrow.

"OH CHIBI!! GET YOUR BIRTHDAY ASS OVER HERE!!" Kage's laughing voice came from across the room and Kagome visibly twitched, she put a eerie smile on her face and stalked over to Kage.

"Yes you old fart?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the shocked face of Kage.

"I AM NOT OLD! I am only two centuries older than you…if I am old then Shinto is ANCIENT!" He grinned as the cerulean woman joined him at his side again and motioned to Kagome. "Kagome this is my lovely mate Mizu, true heir to the Northern Isles. Mizu darling, this is Kagome the little spitfire I was telling you about."

"Hello Lady Mizu, I must condone you for being able to put up with Kage, he is slightly…how do I put this nicely…" Kagome grinned while said Lord sputtered angrily, Mizu just laughed.

"Call me Mizu, and if you know what to do Kage is just a big teddy bear." Kagome giggled as the lord growled and walked to go talk with someone who wouldn't make fun of him. Kagome and Mizu remained in that spot chit-chatting until Sango came and dragged Kagome towards a pile of colorfully wrapped presents.

Kagome tore into them instantly when she got the ok from Cynder. From the wolf pack she got an assortment of items one would give a sister. Ginta and Hakkaku got her a custom made bone bow and arrow set (made from the salvaged skeletons of the Birds of Paradise.); Ayame had enchanted the quiver and arrows so that any arrow shot would return to the quiver, she also gave Kagome her own set of fur clothing that would keep her warm in the winter. Miroku gave her a few sets of prayer beads that double as a rosary; Sango gave her the equivalent of a slayers uniform and a bone dagger that was light enough to be hidden within the folds of clothes without being located. Shippo and Takai gave her a joint gift, a hand drawing of her running with her boy's right behind her. It was so real looking that she almost cried at the amazing detail. She gave them a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead each. Grinning they backed up and stood by Kirara waiting for her too finish.

InuYasha 'fehed' and threw a two scabbards that fit her twin Kantana's perfectly. Koga gave her a small charm to go on the charm bracelet his mother, Cynder, gave her. Mizu handed her a glowing pair of earrings which surprised Kagome considering they had only just met. Kage and Shinto grinned wildly at each other before stepping forward and showering her with their smiles.

"We would like to…" they never got to finish their sentence as Kagome suddenly grabbed her head as a sharp pain shot through there and down her body. Cynder and Mizu sniffed the area delicately before jumping in front of Kagome and snarling, eyes flashing red.

"All unmated males leave…" Cynder glared at most of the room, Sango and Ayame stepped up beside her and readied themselves. When the males didn't move Mizu lashed out with her youkai,

"OUT NOW!" She yelled, motioning to the Lords to help move Kagome to the room that had been prepared in advance for any female's heat. It was right beside the Private Chambers of Cynder and Shinto and was chalk full of spells and enchantments to keep unmated males out and the female in.

Kagome's beast was fighting for control; she was in pain and didn't know what to do other then find a way to release her energy and the pressure in her lower abdomen. The male auras around her were soothing, not a pressure release, but soothing anyway. Like a child scared of a storm being comforted by their parents.

This was going to long and painful.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**What did you think? I am particularly proud of this chapter if I do say so myself. I would to know your opinions, and I want them brutally honest! Heh, you know I love you guys' right? Readers are the building blocks for writers, without them why would we continue writing?**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR LORETTA537! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (Even if it's a bit early)**

**Review Replies:**

**Shadow Walker16:**_** You are correct in the demon guess, but**__**not one of them is Kage. Sorry, but good guess!**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Juusan'ya:**_** Thanks!**_

**Sweetest Angel:**_** I put Sesshy in here just for you!**_

**Darkness living in Hope:**_** It's funny because I was half asleep when I wrote Chapter 8…when I reread it later I actually burst out laughing myself, I almost couldn't believe that I wrote it.**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** Thomas is so cool, but so are Eddie and Twinkie! I love these three. (Just wait till Kag and Sesshy get together and Kaggie introduces him to Tag!)**_

**Loneshinobi:**_** Thanks!**_

**Rainbowpages:**_** Beastie is like my own mind, crazy and violent and slightly perverted. Everybody has a moment like Beastie is all the time!**_

**Loretta537:**_** Happy Birthday! Early I know, but my class is going on a weeklong field trip during the 13**__**th**__** and I can't take my laptop with me. So here is your early birthday present.**_

**LadyNorth76:**_** They gave chase because of the anger…not the heat as you can now see.**_

**GothicHim89:**_** I didn't take too long in getting this one up did I? I started this one the day after I put up Chapter 8.**_

**Bookwrm150:**_** Thanks, I like to hear that my story is so different! I like being different and causing a stir in the world!**_

**Chibi-dono15:**_** YOU'RE WELCOME!!Heheheheh**_

**Kit-hime:**_** I was thinking about making her break his arm…but they were in public and I didn't want Kaggie to have to run from the po-po.**_

**Inu9luvr5:**_** Thanks!**_

**Anime Donna:**_** There are a lot of major shockers if you haven't already noticed! I like pulling random things, like Yuki, out of my head,**_

**Michiko Yukiko:**_** She will eventually fall for Sesshoumaru, but for now she isn't in love with anyone.**_

**Megan Consoer:**_** More on the way dearie.**_

**Takara410:**_** Thanks for your review.**_

**Sugar0o:**_** Heh, I added the whole Koga story in for the enjoyment of the readers!**_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** There is her birthday, not much, but her party all the same!**_

**Yukibara:**_** Of course she will join the minion army! How can she not?**_

**Kidnapped by a demon:**_** I got a really funny flame for this story, whenever I feel down I go and look at it because it makes me laugh uncontrollably! They made fun of my grammar and spelling when theirs sucked even worse!**_

**Yakunatenshi:**_** Hehe, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it turned out perfectly! I love my new laptop it's so much faster and easier to type on!**_

**CrimsonXxXBoom:**_** To die of suspense would be horrible! Then you wouldn't be able to read the next chapter! XP**_

**Darkpsychoqueen:**_** Thank you Thank you! I put the brief overview of the Koga and paint incident, the whole story will come up later though. Good! The boyfriend is learning, maybe next time he will be smart and just ignore your uncontrollable laughing and sarcastic remarks. (I talk to the stories I read and creep people out…)**_

**Lunamoon12:**_** Oh yea she is**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** Thanks and yes, Koga did paint the walls green!**_

**Anyonenarutorelatedxkagome:**_** Yes they are demons! She just doesn't figure it out until later.**_

**Midnightangel09:**_** Here is your trouble!**_

**That's all of 'em! Thanks for reviewing and remember to do so again!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or laughed at again later!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha. No matter how much I wish otherwise.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

Now, on to the much waited for CHAPTER TEN!!!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

_What's going on! What is this pain? Someone help me! GET RID OF THE PAIN! _Kagome subconsciously whimpered aloud from her chained spot on the floor. She knew, in some remote part in the back of her head, that this was the heat that she had been preparing for. But all rational thoughts flitted out the door as the first wave of need came in, driving her to the very basic of her Inu instincts. Her beast was calmer then she was!

_It hurts, make it go away! Female in pain, pack male protect female from pain. Make pain go away._

Kagome lunged at the door to the room, eyes red and her howls becoming even louder. The enchanted chains held her down, allowing her to do nothing but move to the bed, to the bathroom and to a large arrange of weapons and practice dummies.

_**Need…release…**_

Kagome's rational side searched for anything they had learned to help them release this tension. But her mind was centered on the pain of intense need that her body was emitting. All she could do was wait it out and hope to dear lord that the spells in the room was enough to control her most wild part. Kagome's last bit of rationality was slowly fading away as the minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into a day. Her words were in very brief, wild sentences. Much like the Inu language was supposed to be. Pack Talk…

Anyway, things did not look too good. Nothing worked to calm her instincts. Kagome was better off playing cards with Beastie when she wasn't going totally nutty.

Her glowing carmine eyes snapped to the door as it opened to reveal a group of strangers. The scents held no interest to her for the males of the group were mated and unable to take the pain away. She lunged threateningly at them, telling them to get away. All rationality was blown out the window at the moment.

"I haven't seen a heat this controlling since…well…never." The female wolf demon whispered to the other two females, a dragoness and another wolf. Kagome barely registered the words as she eyed the strangers with narrowed eyes. The pain was becoming slightly unbearable and causing the poor demon to take deep ragged breaths to get air to the lungs.

"I think most Inu females have heats like this, maybe worse and maybe easier. But Kaggie was once human so maybe it is that much worse for her." One male inched towards her holding out his arms in an 'I'm not going to hurt you' gesture. Kagome backed away, her instincts telling her to back away from male. It was utterly confusing. Her body wanted a male yet, it didn't want one who was weak or mated. It wanted to fight or run from the approaching male.

_No, go away. Pack Female hurt. Leader Male hurt male if hurt female more._ Kagome couldn't believe the words her body was uttering. It was her Beast to say the least, but Kagome didn't seem to have even an inch of control. Instincts were popping up all over the place and in such an alarming degree that she was being overwhelmed. It hurt, A LOT!

The male continued forward, arms still open. Kagome sniffed twice in his direction and briefly registered the scent as Leader Male of Territory. She ignored the obvious warning that came with the scent and lunged, claws slashing downwards dangerously. The male caught her arms and snarled at her, showing his teeth and allowing his Wolven features to shine through a bit.

_Challenge Leader Male?_

Kagome whimpered a negative answer and scooted away the minute he released her. Snarling once in warning again, she turned and curled up on her bed.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Mizu watched with interest as Shinto restrained the territorial Kagome. She could almost see the changes from the transition from Teenage Demoness to an adult worth every sense of the word. The red eyes of the young girl she had connected with the minute she met her were darting around uncontrollably and always on the verge of attack. They held so many emotions it was overwhelming. Confusion, Pain, Anger, Loneliness, Sadness, then back to confusion; it was all so crazy that she had to take a few steps back and a few deep breaths.

"Where is her family? Demonic Children going into their first heat should always have at least one parent present to comfort them." Mizu said once she calmed her heart. Both Shinto and Cynder just shook their heads and pointed towards her mate.

"It is not in our place to tell, but if you really want to know. Beat it out of your lovely mate." Ayame said for the Eastern Rulers. Mizu turned and pushed Kage out of the room and turned to interrogate him. He gave her an innocent look that usually melted her heart, but not this time. This was a crucial time and she needed the information.

"So Kage, tell me where her family is." She growled lightly, easily warning him to disobey his order.

"Well…You see…"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome fought against her body's desires. She needed to gain some control; she needed to release the pent up energy. But neither her body, nor her Beast was listening. They had a mind of their own and wanted nothing but the pain to go away. Her whole being called out for some kind of comfort, the kind of comfort a loving parent gives.

_Mama_…She whimpered quietly, her resolve hardening. A sadistic smile graced her face as she got up and walked over to the practice dummies and weapons on the one side of the room. She frowned slightly when she realized that her weapons were not present within the array given to her. She snarled viciously and grabbed up a sword, a dagger and the wrist blade. Of course, these wear for practice, but the idea going through Kagome's head was far from practice. Not as far as some would think, but far enough.

Beastie and all her access to memories grabbed a hairpin from the messy bun at the top of her head and bent it. She knew the others were watching her curiously but she didn't care as long as they didn't know what they were doing. The sadistic smile recaptured her lips as she heard the first click. Leaving that one on as to not arise suspicion, she began on the next one. Twisting and turning the hair pin until she again heard the tell-tale click of a lock being unlocked.

Without missing a beat, she freed herself from the shackles on her legs and sat there for a moment, staring down those in her way. Poor souls…

The minute the door opened to allow the Northern Lord and Lady back in she shot out like a bullet. The shackles falling away easily as she made a break for it; she used the element of surprised to help make it down the hall. Her nose lead her to the very weapons she perfected with the help of the Leader Male of this house.

Her head shot up when she felt auras surround her. She whipped around and snarled, letting her youkai flare to life, driving off those weaker then herself. Which pretty much drove off the whole lot of them, but the familiar aura's of those who had entered her room were approaching fast. She needed to hurry. Another wave of pain and want shot through her body and she staggered mid-step.

_Mama…_ She whimpered again, and clutched her sides while she dashed back out the doors she had dashed in not minutes before. Beastie poured all her speed in to help, every part of Kagome's body and mind were agreeing on this decision.

They wanted to go home; to be safe within Mama's arms.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Shit, I cannot believe I didn't see that coming the minute she began playing with the locks." Cynder cursed, a rare feat itself. Turning towards the rest of her group she asked the all important question.

"Where would a young Inu Demoness go if in pain and had no idea why?"

"Kagome knows why though." Ayame said, looking around to see the others agree, but they didn't.

"Ayame, no matter how we prepare for it, our bodies don't know the feeling and won't know what to do. It doesn't know why. Kagome isn't in control at the moment; it's her Beast and her very basic survival instincts." Cynder explained, "That's why most females have family there to comfort them during such a time."

Mizu looked up sharply at the last statement and it finally clicked for the others. She would go where she felt comforted and safe. To her family…to the very place where they couldn't reach her; five hundred years into the future.

"We need to hurry and trap her somehow; she has a head start because of the element of surprise and her speed. But she also has the pain of Heat to deal with. She won't make it very far before having to stop for a bit."

"But we still have an unknown factor to consider." Kage whispered, he looked up into the confused eyes of his fellow rulers, and a Wolven princess. "We still don't know if her miko powers are dormant or completely gone. This would be the time they come out to protect and heal."

"That's a chance we have to take, she is in HEAT! Do you not remember what just the smell did to you! If a male is strong enough to dominate her then we may have a few blue-eyed girls running around. And I doubt they would be pure Inu if she gets mated this soon." Shinto said, already half way out the door with Ayame and Mizu trailing behind.

"Fine…" He hung his head in mock sadness and followed them out. Three minutes later, they were running at top speed through the forest. Cynder, being the Ebony she is, used the trees to tell her where and how far Kagome was ahead of them. Shinto listened in, and occasionally took over when Cynder needed to use the Shadow Magic of her clan to try and stop the girl.

"Damnit! She is moving so fast it's hard to get a good reading." Cynder snarled in frustration. Not only was Kagome moving at her top speed, but Cynder's own worries were making it harder to locate her in time.

"Ayame, Mizu; to the well, she seems to be taking a longer way. Get there before she does and try to temporarily seal it. She should come not long after you if you get there and seal it within an hour." Kage yelled, remembering the short cut they used the day before when Kagome had snuck out. She had a head start that day too, a bigger one then this which was why she was able to travel to the other side before they got there. But not by long, they had reached the clearing just as her scent disappeared from the area.

"Okay." The two addressed branched off in another direction and disappeared into the greenery.

"Now we have a better chance of catching her. Let's hope that however they seal the well be enough." Kage yelled to the two Eastern Rulers before following the scent of everyone's favorite, fiery, teenage Miko gone Demon.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome snarled as yet another random demon popped into her way.

"What do we have here? A pretty Inu in heat! You will be mine!!" The snake lunged at her but all Kagome had to do was let loose her Youkai again and it instantly backed off, along with the others who had gathered around the area in which she occupied. This was seriously getting annoying.

_**Damn weak Bastards…**_ Beastie snarled, totally in control at the moment. Every bit of her being agreed on going home, so it didn't matter who was in control now; they were going home! She resumed her speedy trek to the Well. It wasn't far now…

"_**Just around the Goshinbou and…**_" Kagome stopped so fast in front of the God Tree that rocks and grass went flying. She stood shock still listening to every sound heard in the forest.

'What was that just now? It feels familiar…safe…comforting…' Kagome's rational side whimpered from inside her mind. It was strange to say the least, to feel an aura of one thought to be dead. Especially when their grave is not more than two feet away from where you stand.

"_Kagome…You aren't running away are you?"_ Even in her crazed state Kagome couldn't help but gasp loudly and spin around. She came face to face with a pair of familiar pale blue eyes. The color of a Robin's Egg; Kirai's eyes…

_Kirai?_ Kagome whimpered as another wave of pain washed through her body.

"_Yes little one; I have not yet crossed over for some reason, and I think I just figured out said reason."_ The spirit form of Kirai wrapped her arms around Kagome's pained form and cooed as she would to a small child. "_You really have gained every aspect of an Inu. The want to be near your mother, or mother figure, during your heat is a trait only held by us female Inu. You cannot go home though, Lady Mizu and Princess Ayame have sealed the well already from you; going now would just result in you getting more frustrated and start a fight. For now, you will stay here at the Goshinbou with me until your heat passes. It is the safest place for you now…"_

All Kagome could do was nod as silent sobs wracked through her body. The pain she had ignored for the past two hours since she left the castle came crashing down on her all at once. It was a horrible feeling; like she was being tore up from the inside by her own wants and desires. She shuddered, from sobs and pain.

"_Shhh, young one. It's alright; the worst is almost over, your heat is almost over. It's because of your dormant powers. You never lost your Purity, your Miko powers; they will always be a part of you, no matter how you change. Be it from Miko to Demon, it won't change. You must relearn your control over them, being demon it will be slightly uncomfortable until you figure out another way to stop that feeling."_ Kirai smoothed out her hair, much like Kagome's real mother did when she was sad.

_**It…hurts…Mama…**_

'Mama? But Kirai isn't my mama…why did I AND Beastie call her such…what is going on with me…' Kagome was seriously scared, everything was so confusing and she couldn't seem to break through this crazed, instinctual haze.

"_Just lie down Kagome. Don't focus on the pain, talk to me about anything. Tell me what is planned after this heat? How is your fox kit? How is our Takai?" _Kagome's eyes snapped open as she stared at the see through form of Kirai.

'Our…Takai?'

"_**After this is over…**_ (Wince)_** we plan to join…**_ (Wince and whimper)_** the western army as Sesshomaru's…**_ (New wave of pain)_** student.**_" Beastie said, still having the main control. "_**Shippo is great…**_ (Whimpers)_** both he and Tak…have hit…a growth spurt."**_

"_That's good to hear! I bet they are a handful though, two growing boys! My, my how do you hunt for them both?"_

"The…first time was really…hard. But I…got the hang of it." Kagome whimpered, Beastie receding back into her mental cage. The pain didn't hurt as much, but every new wave made her actually cry out. The talking was definitely helping. "Ki...Kirai, Why are you still on this plane? You…should've crossed over…by now…"

"_You know, I didn't really know. That is, I didn't until you came tearing into this clearing with that crazed, pained look. It was the same look my sister and her daughters had during their first heat. They craved any family member that they felt safe with. It's just that yours are so out of reach, the Rulers cannot allow you to go to them. I guess, I was the next best thing to family; the birth mother of Takai. Where is he though…even pups can't stay away from their mother if she is hurting unless given a direct order by her to stay away."_

"That's…probably…Cynder's doing. She told me…beforehand…that she was going to…find a way to keep the boys…busy during this." Kagome whimpered and curled into a ball, holding her head. Beastie was fighting for control again. Her instincts were telling her to find a strong enough male to dominate her so the pain would go away.

"_Cynder sounds very smart, I would have loved to meet her. Maybe I should have traveled more during my time, I would have made more friends; instead of staying and working in the castle."_

"You…worked in…a castle?"

"_Yep, I actually had an important job. I was an advisor, a secret one that every lord has. I was his eyes and ears throughout the palace when he was gone, reporting everything to him so he could keep his home orderly and safe. When I ran for it during the slaughter, I wasn't missed by anyone but the Lord. No doubt he will be looking for a new person since I am…well, you know; Dead."_

Kagome smiled, the humor not lost. Kirai wasn't mad that she was dead if she was cracking jokes about it. She sounded…content.

"Why Kirai…does everything…seem so…hard?"

"_Because you are not a natural born Demon; you are one who was changed into one not two weeks before the first heat. Most females have years to prepare while you only had two weeks, that's why yours is worse than most. Even things that come easily to most Demons will be a bit more of a challenge for normal changed humans."_

"Normal changed humans? I'm not a normally changed human?"

"_No, you were never normal. Sad as it may seem. You were a school girl from the future fighting five hundred years in the past. You act more dominate than females here are allowed. You believe in Equality between races. Damn girl, you are even a miko turned demon. The bitterest enemy of Demons became the thing she was made to slay."_

"Well, that makes me feel a WHOLE lot better." Kagome growled, her words dripping sarcasm. Kirai's spirit form just smirked and pointed at her.

"_You never noticed did you? That while we were talking…the pain stopped."_

"What?" Kagome sat up quickly and looked herself over. It was true! It didn't hurt anymore and her head was totally killing her.

"Kagome! Are you okay? You have been inside that barrier for a week! We thought you had died!" Ayame latched onto Kagome the minute she walked about three feet from the God Tree.

"A WEEK!?"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:….:….:…:…:….:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I think that went well! Don't you my loyal readers! Sorry it's late, but I just got a new story up that I have a lot of muse for! It's great! I still have plenty for this story so don't worry.**

**NOW ON TO WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!**

**THE!!!**

**Review Replies!**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko****:**_** Thank you! I hope this chapter was up to par!**_

**Bookwrm150:**_** You betcha!**_

**SengetsuPwnzU:**_** It was never going to be nearly a month. For REGULAR Inu's maybe, but you must remember that Kagome was a miko!**_

**Loneshinobi:**_** Thanks!**_

**Loretta537:**_** No problem! Sorry it couldn't be on your real birthday.**_

**Tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm:**_** Holy crap, your penname is a mouthful! Everybody seems to love Beastie and Twinkie the most…I wonder why?**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Thanks!**_

**LadyNorth76:**_** Nope, no unmated or male set foot in that room.**_

**Kidnapped by a Demon:**_** Will do, thanks for reviewing.**_

**Takara410:**_** Thanks for reviewing.**_

**DarkGoddessKagome:**_** Thank you, Thank you! Damn, these long complimenting reviews boost my ego. Hehe**_

**Lunamoon12:**_** She has a lot of friends, it's natural to get a lot of presents if all your friends show up.**_

**LadyofDarkness24:**_** No problem!**_

**Juusan'ya:**_** Thanks for not giving up on me even when it takes me this long to update!**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** Kagome and Sesshy playing tag looks hilarious doesn't it? Just wait until I actually write it!**_

**Rainbowpages:**_** I have Beastie moments all the time, the reactions my friends have are priceless!**_

**Kit-hime:**_** all is well in Kaggie land at the moment!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** I didn't make it that bad, some people PMed me and asked me to not to go to graphic and I was nice and didn't put in the original.**_

**SayaHaji1684:**_** Thank you!**_

**Yakunantenshi:**_** Heh, the lords wanted to adopt her. They were going to do so before her heat but it hit a tad early!**_

**Sugar0o:**_** No, but Sesshy will be there for one of her heats.**_

**GothicHime89:**_** Hey, it wouldn't be called suspense if I didn't keep you waiting! ITS MY RIGHT! Muah hahahahahaha**_

**Darkness living in Hope:**_** I didn't make it too long, it would have been way too drawn out that way.**_

**CrimsonXxXBloom:**_** Thank you!**_

**Althalos:**_** They got angry because it was so close to the time of her heat. If it had hit while she was in her world she may have done something she would regret later.**_

**Darkpsychoqueen:**_** Haha, when my mom told me if I didn't stop talking to the story she would send me to a shrink, I just pointed out how she throws popcorn at the TV and yells at the actors in Horror Movies.**_

**LadyKagome of the north01:**_** Thank you!**_

**Midnight Kagome:**_** Yeppers! Kaggie's buddies are demons, she just doesn't realize it yet.**_

**Kichou:**_** Thanks!**_

**BlackBaccaraRose:**_** Will do**_


	11. Chapter 11

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha. No matter how much I wish otherwise.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

Now, after almost two months of ignoring this story; HERE IS CHAPTER ELEVEN!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Explain." That was the first thing that came from Shinto and Kage's mouth when she was escorted into Shinto's study. Kagome just gave them a sheepish smile and gave them the same lie she gave to Cynder and Mizu when they asked.

"I don't know how I stayed within the clearing, and the barrier, for a whole week. All I remember is feeling safe and comforted." Kagome lied with a small innocent smile. She didn't want anyone to know that Kirai was still on this plane, haunting it with her kind presence.

How do non malicious spirits haunt? That is the question running through Kagome's mind right now.

"Don't lie to us; we can smell it." Shinto said calmly to the girl who was lost in her thoughts. Kagome snapped back to reality and went straight into Plan B, the same thing she had to do with the Ladies.

"Seriously! Why can't you trust that I don't remember anything?! Scents can lie to you know!" Kagome sobbed, tears welling up in her eyes; not because of their words but because she was envisioning Buyo getting run over by a car. It worked in the fake tears department. "You ever think that I do not remember anything but my subconscious does? It's quite common you know!"

She sat in one of the plush chairs and began wiping angrily at the tears running down her face. Really, after the first time of pulling this act on Cynder and Mizu it was becoming quite easy…

"It's okay Kagome; we didn't mean to upset you." Kage went over and rubbed her back and mouthed 'Hormones' to the confused Shinto.

"I'm sorry; I am just a bit emotional. I didn't mean to break down like that…Wait…You never finished telling me what my present was from you at the party! I do remember that" Truthfully, Kagome had forgotten all about it up until now. The slightly worried looks had reminded her of that day.

"Oh...Yes…" Shinto's face broke out into a wolfish grin as Kage looked somewhat nervous. It had all been planned out at the party, but now they didn't have that element of surprise anymore.

Oh well.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Kage started out, his own silly grin breaking out.

"Go on."

"Something very important." Shinto said afterward.

"TELL ME DAMNIT!"

"We want to formally adopt you as Princess of the Eastern Lands and the Northern Isles." They said simultaneously. Kagome really wasn't expecting that because her smart aleck remark that was about to leave her mouth came out in a shocked WHOOSH of air and all she could do was stare at the two males before her.

"You…both…want to…adopt…ME?" Kagome asked quietly, not trusting herself to talk any louder.

"If you don't like the idea that's fine…" Kage said just as quietly.

"NO! I mean, I would love to be part of your families but I'm not Princess Material…I'm apparently not worth anything higher than shard detector according to InuYasha." She whispered, the old feeling of pain welling up every time she thought back to the days when she was constantly being put down by the Hanyou. She still thought that he should at least consider her a friend.

"Aw, Kaggie!" Kage wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. "That boy wouldn't see a snake coiled in front of him even it bit him. He doesn't deserve you, but you know; I will spoil you absolutely rotten! Oh, how much fun we will have! Mizu will have her hands full with both of you girls! And Lady Cynder dealing with both you and Koga! My, My…" He trailed off.

"Us girls?" Kagome giggled, looking at Shinto for an explanation.

"With your adoption into both of our households you gain two new siblings. Koga and Aurora, Kage's only daughter. You two will hit it off so well, she is coming tomorrow if you would like to meet your new sister before we formally introduce into demon society and you go off on your own."

"When is Aurora getting here?!" Kagome asked excitedly, she never had a sister other than Sango and it was a new experience.

" Right…about…NOW!" Kage turned quickly and caught a blue blur in his arms. Shinto shook his head and murmured something along the lines of 'Damn girl always comes before expected'.

"PAPA! I missed you! The castle is quite boring after the first week of being alone. Now where is my new sister that Mum has told me so much about?" The blur materialized into the shapely form of a teenager. Her hair was cut short and was a pretty light blue that gave her an innocent look if her eyes were closed. Her bright Sea foam green eyes sparkled like a raging hurricane and danced like the waves. You could see the devious plans in store through her eyes, yet they still held an innocence of those who haven't yet had the blood of another on their hands. Kagome grinned evilly, knowing that she and Aurora would get along just great.

"Aurora darling, meet Kagome. Kagome, this is my daughter Aurora." Kage said, with the same insane grin and his daughter smacked him slightly.

"Stop being so formal Papa, she is going to be family soon!" Aurora smiled and practically pounced on Kagme, who caught her expertly. "We are going to have so much fun Kagome; can I call you 'Gome?"

"Sure! Let me just give the father's a new thought to mull over." Kagome smirked over her shoulder as Aurora dragged her out of the room. "You know, by adopting me; you just adopted two devious pups too. This will be fun won't it Daddy?"

Shinto and Kage had mirrored faces of horror…they had forgotten about her two pups for a minute…

"But…I'm too young to be a Grandpapa…" Kage whined, his lips twitching as he fought back the grin on his face.

"At least we have a reason to smack them upside the head every once in awhile…" Shinto chuckled. "I'll have Yuki send out the invitations to the other two Rulers along with all the lesser lords of all four lands. Don't want them accidently attacking our little princess."

Dearie me; if Kagome thought that her life would be easier with two demonic fathers and a newly acquired brother she had better reevaluate things.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, bored as hell. He was tempted to go out and pick a fight with his half-breed brother but that would be too childish.

He would never admit out loud, but he really couldn't wait for his new student to arrive here in oh…about a week. The Miko gone Demon was an interesting specimen, it had never been done before and if he could find out who had changed her it would be that much easier to find said person and choke the answer out of them.

His molten eyes narrowed when a loud knock sounded at his door, the scent was that of the Kitsune that carried messages from his new little spy. Had the girl's heat already passed?

"Enter" He barked loudly, straightening up in his chair just as the petite youkai entered the room. She bowed with respect before standing before him.

"I have two messages for you, Milord. One from the Lords and Ladies of the Eastern and Northern Lands and one from the Lady Kagome." She said formally, apparently on a very tight schedule.

"Hand them over." The woman did as she was told and he carefully ripped open the first letter, from his spy and skimmed over it.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_I know you don't care much about it but my first heat went by nicely. Not much of anything to report this time. It seems as if you took care of the little threats from before while I was…gone…_

_I do know that Yuki is giving you a letter from the Lord's but I'd thought I'd tell you what was going on before you read it, if you haven't already. I am being adopted into the families of Eastern Lands and Northern Isle, I still plan to fulfill my promise to you and have told Papa (both of them) so. I do not expect, or want, any special treatment because of my new status. I would rather have kept it a secret so that I could use it as a trump card if I needed too, but you know those two nutty lords._

_There I go rambling again, sorry Milord. _

_Since there is no need to drag out this letter any longer I will go and make sure Aurora and Koga have not killed each other yet._

_Kagome_

'So the little one was being adopted into two of the highest ruling families, how interesting' Sesshoumaru didn't really register the thought as he tore open the second letter, but as he read the 'letter' from the Lords he finally realized what the woman had been saying.

_Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands (and any under lords you may want to bring)_

_You have been formally invited to a ball in the Eastern Castle where Lord Shinto and Lord Kage will be introducing their new daughter, Kagome. She was adopted into BOTH families yesterday and is now one of the ruling Princess over the Northern Isles and the Eastern Lands. _

_We hope you join us in celebrating the addition to the family._

_Lords Kage and Shinto and their dutiful mates._

If Sesshoumaru had been eating anything at the moment he surely would have choked on it.

His new student, training to be a general in his armies, was becoming the Princess of the Northern Isles, a well renowned area known for its fun and joyful Lord and gorgeous beaches, and the Eastern Lands, a land will many mining areas keeping the people rich and fat…

"You may go; inform the Lords I will attend the ball along with two of my highest lesser lords."

"Yes Milord." The fox bowed again before exiting the room and scurrying off towards the Southern Lands and it's Lady.

"This is going to be interesting…" Sesshoumaru mused, leaning back in his chair with his long silver locks barely grazing the floor of the study as he did so.

At least he won't be bored…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome rubbed at her abused ear and right shoulder. She never will ask how an adoption ceremony works EVER again, she not only had to be marked by both Lords AND the Ladies but she also had to perform blood bonds with every single one of them to connect them forever. She looked in the mirror again for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Her beast was right in her description; she had jagged reddish green stripes on either side of her face (not to mention the ones she found while bathing a little while ago on her hips, ankles, wrists, and upper arms), crested proudly on her forehead was the blood red snowflake that was now framed by the outline of the bright yellow sun of the East just like Koga's own mark since he was Prince. Like Aurora, her Northern Markings were just deep blue outlines of the Ruling upside down triangle.

It was worth the small bites Shinto and Kage had to bestow on her ear and shoulder to add an extra marking to tell those that she was protected by both Clans and was not to be harmed for any reason.

"Great…I just realized that I have gained two protective fathers, two caring and gentle mothers, an over-protective brother and a defective sister…"

"HEY! I am not defective, am I Shippo?"

"Of course you are Auntie Aurora." The boys chimed in dutifully. Aurora gave an indigent pretend shriek and lunged for her new nephews who in turn dashed to their mother whom scooped them up and disappeared around down the corridor; their contagious laughter following behind them.

"Go faster Mama!" Shippo yelled giddily, as Kagome raced through the blurred corridors towards the gardens where they could play freely.

_**Having Fun?**_

**Hey! I haven't heard from you in almost three days! It's a new record! **

_**Hey, I took the brute of your heat since I am your more primal side; at least I know you missed my company.**_

**Right…**

_**Love you too!**_

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, everything was almost back to normal. She had her boys to keep her smiling, a new family to turn to, now all she needed to do was find her best friends in the whole wide world; the ragtag group of Miroku, Sango and InuYasha. But InuYasha had taken them to visit Kaede and check in with her family for her. Sango left with a huge hug promising to be back before she headed to the Western Lands. Miroku had also hugged her, but ended up on the ground with a new bruise appearing on his face when he grabbed her ass.

The quest for the shards put on hold so she could learn to control herself around them. But even so, they had gather THREE SHARDS while they had been staying at the castle.

She nearly plowed right into a man while caught in her thoughts; she was forced to flip over him because she was going too fast to turn quick enough.

"SORRY!" She yelled over her shoulder while jumping out off the balcony ledge into the blooming garden. There she released the boys only to tickle them senseless.

"Do you yield?" Kagome asked, her fingers expertly finding every ticklish spot and using it to her advantage.

"NEVER!" Takai yelled while Shippo could only laugh hysterically. When a devious look appeared in Takai's eyes Kagome became slightly worried. When he got that look you better be ready for some payback. His arm reached up and his fingers began moving mercilessly against her sides.

Oh man was she ticklish.

She instantly started giggling and tried to tickle him back to the point where he couldn't breathe, but to do so she had to stop tickling Shippo. He tackled her like any good big brother would and they both tag-teamed on her.

"Give up Mama?" They said simultaneously again, both with evil grins on their darling faces. Kagome was laughing so hard that all she could do was nod and wrap her arms around both boys and hold them against her sides.

_Aw man, you guys got me good!_ Kagome barked happily, keeping them refreshed with the Inu language.

_**Of course we did Mama, it's our job to make you happy!**_

Yep! Takai agreed whole heartedly. Both he and Shippo had come to a mutual agreement; they would both protect their mother with their lives because they didn't want to lose another one.

_I love you two, you know that right?_ Kagome kissed both of their foreheads and stood up while pulling them up with her.

_**Love you too Mama!**_

I love you too!

Kagome couldn't help but realize that it was the first time that Takai had told her that and her heart swelled. She scooped up the growing boys and hugged them while heading back into the castle to get ready for tonight's ball when they would be introduced to the other Lords and Ladies as family to the Lords of the Eastern and Northern Lands.

_Do me a favor, and go get Grandpa Shinto to help you guys get dressed, I have a feeling I'm going to be in here for awhile._ Kagome eyed the two ladies and one princess standing in the hallway in front of her with secretive smiles on their faces.

She looked down and noticed her sons were already halfway down the halls and she couldn't help but yell out teasingly.

"TRATIORS!!!!"

Her answer was a fit of childish giggles.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome never wanted to go through that again. She had hated dressing up when she was human, and she still hated it. It was more bearable because she had the company of her sister who was also being fawned over.

Aurora liked dressing people up…not the other way around.

"You two look gorgeous! Now, Aurora I want you to stay close to Kagome throughout the whole Ball. The boys won't be able to stay long because there will be no other children since this is more formal than the usual balls we throw. Kagome, you know the basics of court etiquette so be on your best behavior. But, if anyone takes liberties they should not with you do not worry about beating them to a pulp as you like to say." Mizu said as she put Aurora's hair in an elegant bun with hair still flowing down her back.

Kagome was already done up with dark makeup around her eyes to bring out the blue of said eyes. She wore a pretty pale blue fighting kimono with her dagger hidden away and her small switch blade hidden within her ponytail and the small paper thin one between her breasts.

"Of course Mum, I don't plan to act like a submissive court whore." Kagome snarled, her beast just waiting for someone to try and do something out of line.

"Happened to me once." Aurora said mischievously, "I don't think he could ever have children after I was done with him though."

Kagome and Aurora let out evil cackles that would make Naraku proud and had their mothers stepping back worriedly.

"I wonder if putting these two together was a good idea…" Mizu question uncertainly, knowing that Kage and Aurora were a handful…but add in Kagome…she shudders at the thought.

"Just wait until her and Koga get in their first sibling quarrel, I have a feeling I will be shopping for new furniture afterward…" Cynder replied, sighed sadly thinking of the poor chairs that would be mauled by being thrown at one another.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I am soooooo sorry it's been so long! I'm trying to catch all my other stories up with Marked so I don't get confused with all the chapters all over the place! I love you guys for staying so loyal though! **

**BE PROUD! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN ONE DAY WHEN IT USUALLY TAKES ME THREE TO FINISH A CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!**

**Review Replies: (I got 48! THAT'S A LOT PEOPLE FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!!!)**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko:**_** Hehe, I have been updating the other stories so much that this one wasn't even a blank document sitting in a file….that's sad…Oh well; hope you liked it!**_

**Nicegresser:**_** Well, I liked the idea of her having two sons instead of one and the Takai idea just fit with the Kirai one…**_

**GothicHime89:**_** I call it suspense my dear, without it; my stories wouldn't keep you on the edge of your seat! But I do feel evil for how long I took to update…MUAH HAHAHAHA**_

**Sugar0o:**_** Oh, it will be hott! (WITH TWO T's!) Eh hehehehehe**_

**Sailorjennifer:**_** Thanks for reviewing, and since you reviewed I think Tenisu Kisaki has been updated at least three times, so stop by and REVIEW!!!!**_

**Crimson Hope:**_** Thanks for reviewing!!**_

**Ichigo Mirai:**_** Updates come whenever I finish a chapter and reply to reviews, so watch out for more!!!**_

**SakuraBlossom24:**_** YOU NEED TO UPDATE MISSY!!!!! And I know my advice is the best; I AM HYPED-CHAN!!! MUAH HAHAHAHA**_

**Poetic Love:**_** Thank you, Thank you –mock bowing and pretending to blow kisses to the audience-**_

**BlackBaccaraRose:**_** I will!**_

**Angelapage:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Loretta537:**_** No it wasn't, but the next one might be much more pleasurable –wink wink-**_

**Sexy Fox 101:**_** Ah, patience is a virtue! One that I do not even have…oh well, Sesshy and Kags won't get together for awhile.**_

**SciFi Lover87:**_** I'm trying…**_

**LoneShinobi:**_** Well, happy 21**__**st**__** birthday, I know it's a bit late but still. It's the thought that counts right?**_

**Kichou:**_** Thank you!**_

**Zoey Tamagachi:**_** YOU AGAIN! Lol, jk! I love reviews! And yes, the original was much more graphic than this one so I didn't put it on here…**_

**Dreamgirl389:**_** Thank you for your kind words young cricket…I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! Heh, it's always 'young grasshopper' but I like crickets better!**_

**Kagome Lady of the Black Rose:**_** Thank you for reviewing!**_

**SengetsuPwnzU:**_** Ah, the world would be chaotic if demons were real! It would be kind of cool since we would all have advance and pretty much have tried to kill each other off…what the hell am I saying? It would be totally NUTTY! Then again, I'm all for the nutty aspects of life.**_

**Bookwrm150:**_** Ah, the week is important because Kagome didn't know that just being there with Kirai took up so much time. Plus, it was that much closer to Kaggie joining Sesshy.**_

**Kit-Hime:**_** Hey, I needed a twist and the spirit of Takai's birth mother haunting the land was a good one don't you think?**_

**LadyNorth76:**_** Thank you and I will try to update more so you can see more of your darling Lord Kage…-grins widely- You know you love him!**_

**Leonzite:**_** Are you implying that only chapter 10 was cool? –sniffle sniffle- I feel rejected! JK, and no Kirai hasn't crossed yet. Who knows, I may still pull yet another twist to add to the problems concerning Kirai…who knows?**_

**Anime Donna:**_** Thank you for reviewing **_

**SayaHaji1648:**_** Well, it is legend that when one of the living talks with the dead, time on the outside seems to go faster and they don't realize it until after the connection is cut. Which is what I was implying there.**_

**Takara410:**_** I'm glad you love it**_

**Lunamoon12:**_** Of course, she is Kagome! Even in the anime she is well loved which is why she is a very popular girl in pairings.**_

**Neko4:**_** I can't tell you what is going to happen next, it would ruin the surprise!**_

**Vampire Miko 159:**_** Thank you!**_

**Darkpsychoqueen:**_** I had mine taken away too…but I got it back after also pointing out that if I couldn't use my computer I would have to get on hers to do homework.**_

**Chibi-Dono15:**_** Thank YOU for reviewing!**_

**Darkness living in Hope:**_** I will have to put that in the next chapter, 'what Ayame was thinking while Kagome was in the barrier'…it just screams RAPE!!! Lol!!!!!**_

**Yakunantenshi:**_** The impossible becomes the norm in my stories dearie**_

**LadyKagome of the North01:**_** Thank you!!**_

**xXKillorbeKilledXx:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**MuppyPuppy:**_** POCKY!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! That was probably a bad idea considering I've had almost six boxes of the stuff today…**_

**Asuka-200:**_** That's a first, I actually rendered someone speechless…COOL!**_

**Merlyn1382:**_** Ice Lord was at home, dealing with his ward and demented toad servant.**_

**TheRYU:**_** That is a lot of 'mores' you got there missy! –Laughs hysterically for absolutely no reason-**_

**Iheartanime43:**_** Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Midnight Kagome:**_** I will answer any question to some extent since I do not want to ruin the story, so ask away! **_

**Wolf-and-the-moon:**_** I HAVE UPDATED!!! NOW BOW AT MY FEET!!!! I'm kidding…**_

**Smexy Darkness Angel:**_** Thanks!**_

**Sesshomaruslilly:**_** Inu and co. will of course follow her. InuYasha is still Prince of the Western Lands which is why Sesshy has never landed the killing blow and the others would be under his protection so Sesshy won't touch them either.**_

**Hermonine:**_** Thank you**_

**Katherine Elizabeth French:**_** Thanks for your review; I always enjoy getting new readers!**_

**Serene6868:**_** Update is here!!!!!**_

**That's all forty-eight reviews! Now my hands hurt and I'm tired!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha. No matter how much I wish otherwise.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

I have a feeling that you all are going to murder me in many different ways when this chapter is over but I have a good reason so you'll just have to wait to hear it!

* * *

Kagome sighed loudly, openly expressing her boredom. Everyone else was enjoying the ball dance thingy while she and Aurora were waiting to 'fetched' by the Lords. They occupied their time by playing card games and quietly arguing about the rules of checkers.

"I haven't had to wait this long to enter ANYTHING since I was little!" Aurora complained, throwing the cards at the wall for the sixth time in an hour. "And I haven't lost at ANY game before I met you!"

"Well it's good to lose now and again, don't want your ego getting to high. Now, want to lose at checkers again or shall we find another game to play so that I can win?" Kagome teased, smirking.

"I wonder if we can just take a nap." Aurora yawned, covering her mouth with one hand, "I bet we have enough time to take a nice long one too."

"You wish we had time, I'd bet the minute you fell asleep we will be called in." Kagome laughed, poking the dragoness in the forehead. Aurora attempted to bite said finger.

"You should respect your older sister!"

"Sorry Dear sister, but I guess they forgot to tell you. Im already twenty in human years; you on the other hand have yet another year to go until then." Kagome pretended to file her claws while Aurora sputtered.

"Damnit! I was so hoping I could be the older sister, oh well. At least I'm an Aunt and can forever tease Papa about being a granddaddy." Aurora sighed sadly, her raging sea foam eyes giving away her inner thoughts again.

"Uh oh" Kagome muttered, inching away from her deranged new sister.

"I wonder if Papa and Mama would have another child so I can be a big sister…" Aurora whispered, grinning a grin that would put Naraku's scheming smirk to utter shame. Kagome actually fell OUT of her chair she was laughing so hard.

"I cannot (gasp) believe you (gasp) actually just (gasp) said that!" Kagome said catching her breath. Aurora just snickered and helped her up, fixing the elaborate fighting kimono.

"Well that's not a sight you see every day, but I like the new look Kagome." A smooth amused voice sounded aloud, making Kagome squeal in delight.

"MIROKU!!" She lunged at him hugging all the air from his lungs. Regretting not soon after when she felt a certain appendage on her bottom.

SMACK

"Im glad to see you, but I did not miss that hand of yours one bit." Kagome growled, flexing her claws threatening much like InuYasha does.

"It was worth it…" he mumbled from the ground, nursing his new bruise. Kagome just smiled and pointed at Miroku. "Aurora, meet Miroku; the pervert of the ragtag team I travel with."

"I am wounded that you would say such a thing about me Kagome; I thought we were friends."

"We are you lecher, I was just speaking the truth. Now, where is everyone else?" Kagome sat back down in the chair while Aurora watched carefully.

"Inside the party, Sango sent me to find out where the hell you were." He answered just as he was standing back up. He grabbed Aurora's hands and smiled charmingly. "Would you like the honor of bearing my child?"

"But of course Monk! I would love to bear your children the day the sun shines in hell." Aurora said pleasantly, laughing hysterically when Miroku's face fell. Turning he pat Kagome on the head and scurried out yelling over his shoulder 'Get ready, it's almost time for your appearance'.

Both girls sighed in relief. How this get-together was about Kagome was beyond them considering the rulers spent so much time messing around with the guests. Kagome stood in the corner and put on an emotionless mask.

Just as both girls relaxed, Kage came bounding in looking like he just had ten bottles to many of sake.

"Sorry it took so long; Lady Tei just loves coming late to piss everyone off knowing we can't start without her. Stop looking at me that way Aurora, you know that damn cat; she practically helped raise you." Kage said way to quickly, looping his arm through both girl's arms and dragging them out the door and down the hall.

"Papa, Aunty Tei actually showed up?"

"Yep, she said she couldn't pass up a chance to have another pup to spoil absolutely rotten. She almost squealed when Cynder told her Kagome had two adopted pups." Kage sighed, they were right in front of the double doors that lead to the room where everyone was waiting. Aurora busied herself with making sure she looked perfect while Kagome picked apart scents. The Inu-Tachi was the first scents she recognized, followed by her new parents and her soon to be teacher.

"Now." Kage whispered, pushing open the doors and gently leading the girls in with his hands between their shoulder blades. Aurora smiled at the surrounding people, eyeing them with those conniving sea foam colored eyes. Kagome, doing just as told by Shinto, smiled but kept her eyes guarded and calculating. It all went down the drain when she saw her boys waving and smiling like idiots by Koga.

She couldn't help but grin like a goof right back and wave them over. Aurora intercepted Shippo and hoisted him on her shoulders.

"Silly, now you just ruined the whole image I tried to get Kaggie to project." Shinto muttered, shaking his head. "Any who; Lords, Ladies, and children, I would like to introduce the newest members of the Northern and Eastern royal families; Kagome and her two adopted pups Shippo and Takai."

Right after the intro Kagome was practically pounced on by different lesser Ladies. All wanting to know all kinds of things; what breed of Inu she was, why she adopted a fox, is she trained for defense and so on. It really pushed her nerves to the limit.

This is why half the time she just nodded and smiled, listening to her beast come up with the most elaborate ways to make them stop talking.

_**You could always bar the doors and let me massacre the unsuspecting lords and ladies.**_

**No**

_**What about…**_

**NO!**

_**Well you're no fun…**_

**Im supposed to be, Im the rational side.**

"Mama, isn't that Sesshy?" Takai pulled on the leg of her outfit and pointed at the unmistakable form of Sesshoumaru talking to Kage.

"Takai, don't call him that." Kagome whispered when she picked him up and pretended to scold him when the Ladies gasped. Walking ever so silently she stood behind the Lord of the West and made faces while he pretended she wasn't there.

Takai laughed and reached over to poke the Killing Perfection.

"Thanks for helping Mama save me Lord Sesshy."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle when Kage snickered as Sesshoumaru turned with one eyebrow raised.

"Hn."

"That means you're welcome. He isn't much for words, or nicknames." Kagome explained, totally ignoring the lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud purr.

"So this is my new niece! Kage, you never told me she was so beautiful! And her sons are going to be quite gorgeous when they grow up." A female neko laughed. She had the brightest flaxen hair Kagome had ever seen; with pointed ears and the Southern Marking on the base of her throat she was no doubt the prettiest, yet the strangest cat Kagome had ever met. Her hair wasn't long, oh no; it was cropped almost to her head and spiked in every direction.

It was different to say the least.

_**She kind of looks like….Kyle**_

**Impossible**

"Hello Kagome, I am Lady Tei of the Southern Lands. This is my general Isamu and my highest lesser lord Kaito. But you can call me Aunty Tei." The woman, now known as Tei, winked and slung her arm around Kagome.

"I like her." Shippo popped out from behind Tei, hanging onto her back.

"I've noticed. It's nice to meet you Tei, you two too." Kagome nodded at Isamu and Kaito, who nodded back. Tei grinned and turned to Kage and Shinto

"I will take it upon myself Kage, Shinto, to test your newest family members to see just where their skills lie."

Kagome swore the surrounding people got whiplash, they turned their heads so fast.

_**I'm beginning to like this lady. **_

**She is very interesting**

"_**Be careful Aunty Tei, of what you ask for.**_" Beastie pushed through, giving people a huge shock in hearing a demoness's beast at all. Kagome smirked smugly as she shrugged out of Tei's hold and snatched Shippo off her back all in one go. "Maybe tomorrow we can spar, but tonight I have an unwanted guest to deal with."

Kagome reached up as if to reposition her ponytail and instead produced a sharp dagger and held it a man's neck.

"What are you doing here Hakudoshi?" Kagome snarled, putting her pups on the ground where they promptly scampered away. The seemingly raven demon shifted down into the form of the child-like creation of Naraku.

"To see the new Princess of course; oh, and let's not forget to tell express my thanks for getting rid of Kagura for me. Naraku gives you his best wishes." Then he was gone, as if he was never there. Kagome snarled again, this time in frustration.

"Well then, that was a bit of unwanted excitement. How about we all head to bed and talk tomorrow?" Mizu said enthusiastically, trying to draw attention away from Kagome for a minute.

"To bed boys!" Kagome laughed, scooping Shippo and Takai back up and sweeping from the room.

"Who does she remind you of?" Kaito whispered to Isamu, somewhat pale in the face.

"That's obvious; she is an exact copy of our own Lady Tei." Isamu whispered back, fearing what would happen if those two females ever fought on the same side.

"Like we need another one." Shinto murmured, Tei just purred evilly.

"But Mama, we wanted to bug Aunty Aurora!" Shippo whined but not even trying to get out of Kagome's arms.

"Oh well." Kagome shifted them in her arms and grinned. "Want me to tell you a story that is told in my time?" She whispered in their ears.

Both nodded eagerly as she entered her room and put them down on the bed.

"Okay, but first we have to change and get into bed." She whispered as if it was against the rules for them to have story time. All three of them shot around the room, nimbly moving around one another as they all raced to change and under the blankets.

It wasn't long until they were all snuggled together in the middle of the bed with both boys curling up together next to Kagome's stomach.

"What's the story Mama?"

"It's an ancient story from a far away land about their gods. This one is about the god of the underworld, Hades, and the goddess daughter of the goddess Demeter." Kagome whispered, moving bangs out of Shippo's eyes.

"Tell us!"

**:Begin Story:((Hardy Har Har Har. I fixed Demeter's name so it's not Dementor anymore xD))**

(An: I chose this story because we are studying Greek legends in class and it helps me remember. I added my own little twist to it.)

The goddess of the Earth, Demeter, had but one child. A fair-haired flower child of spring by the name of Persephone; dubbed the Goddess of Flowers. She was lithe and beautiful and had many suitors who were all turned away by her father Zeus and her mother.

Persephone's favorite thing to do was paint the flowers all around her mother's land. She and her friends, the nymphs, would spend days laughing while painting the flowers all kind of colors. It was on one of these days that while painting some roses next to a river, traveling quite far away from her friends and out of their sight.

Along the river was an exquisite black flower on a weed like plant. Persephone decided she didn't like it and wanted it gone. Wrapping her hands securely around the base of the bush she pulled with all her might. It took quite a bit of pulling and twisting to get rid of the bush. Satisfied, she turned with paint pot and brush to paint a few lilies.

A resounding crack thundered through the area, making Persephone drop her items and whirl around. Out of the hole in which the bush was pulled a loud shrill whinny came and the hole was becoming a huge crack, getting bigger by the second.

Out came two black horses pulling a carriage, black as night. Inside the carriage was the god of death himself. Hades, overlord of the underworld; he scooped her into the carriage with one arm and shot back into the hole…

**:End story:**

Kagome's voice faded off when she saw both her boy's yawning and eyes drooping low.

"Mama, finish the story…" Takai protested, unconsciously snuggling closer to the warmth that was her stomach.

"It's a long story, and growing pups need their sleep. I'll finish it next time." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around them and hugged them to her. Smiling she closed her eyes and lost herself to the deep abyss of sleep.

* * *

**I have finally updated!!! I bet you all want to murder me in the most creative ways and I probably deserve it. My computer broke and Im only updating on my brother's computer cause I feel really bad. So sorry!! I bet you all want review replies but I cannot do that because I barely have enough time before my own brother kills me for using her computer so much. **

**Any story requests please PM me!!!!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!! **

**~Hypedupgirl**

**Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	13. Chapter 13

Last of Her Kind

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

_Kagome in Inu_

_**Beastie**_

**Kagome to Beastie**

Takai in Inu

_**Shippo in Inu**_

AN~For those who noticed my blunder in the last chapter (the Demeter thing) I went back and fixed it xD SO HA!

**_

* * *

_**

To say that Kagome was ready to leave the sanctuary of the Eastern Palace would be a lie. She knew that InuYasha was already at the end of his patience and wanted to get back to the hunt for the Shikon shards, but despite the progress Kagome had made with the scant time she had been there she was still nowhere near the level of control she needed to keep her sane and from going on a bloody rampage.

But nevertheless, her two months were up and she, as promised, would go to Sesshoumaru's palace for the extra training she needs. Shinto and Cynder did their best but she would need to learn things from those of her species, even if wolves and dogs were closely related.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll come and visit you." Sango tried to smile, but knowing Sesshoumaru's hatred for humans her voice was not all that convincing. She was going to miss the woman she regarded as a little sister and silently vowed to kill Sesshoumaru if any harm came to Kagome or her pups.

"I'll come and visit you guys too." Kagome promised, compromising with the fact that the Ice Lord hated humans. Both woman engulfed each other in big hugs, a hug that Aurora joined in on and a few seconds later so did Miroku. Though, after a familiar feeling came over both the Taijiya and the Demonized Miko, he ended up on the ground with a satisfied smile and twitching hands.

"I don't know if I'll miss that hand of yours or not Miroku." Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. Though when she looked to her right, her blue eyes clashed with golden yellow eyes; she knew how hard this would be, but seeing InuYasha there looking so sullen almost made her want to cry. She knew that he might take it as a breaking of her promise never to leave him but she needed this training to keep control over her own actions. In three steps she was in front of him, in two seconds she had engulfed her best friend from the feudal era in a hug. He knew why she had to go, which is why he wasn't throwing an absolute fit at the moment.

"I'll be back sooner then you know." She promised again, whispering much too low for human ears to catch it. She felt him nod and hug her a bit tighter before letting her go.

"Get going Wench. I know you don't want that damn dragon following you, but he'll be awake soon if you don't hurry up." He said gruffly, crossing his arms with his signature 'feh'. Kagome just nodded and giggled. Turning to Aurora, she flashed a mischievous smile towards her new sister as she picked up Shippo and Takai from the ground. It was hours before dawn, much earlier then she would have liked to wake up and leave, but Kage had decided she wasn't going anywhere near Sesshoumaru until she had seen the Northern Palace. This is why they were leaving without telling the dragon, which will no doubt anger him.

"See you around Aurora. I know you'll be among the first to come raise hell if Sesshoumaru does not allow visitors." The female smirked viciously, mischief dancing in her sea foam green eyes. They didn't get to spend much time together but they already knew that they would be close sisters, including Sango who was currently laughing at their antics.

"Bye Aunty Aurora, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha." Shippo yawned, Takai already dozing off in Kagome's arms. The two tailed Kirara was waiting to escort them to the Western fortress, already in her larger form and tails flicking playfully at the fireflies flickering in and out of existence.

"Feh, stupid runt." InuYasha mumbled, sitting in his signature cross legged way, though Kagome could see the twitch of his lip and the slight softening of his eyes. She just smiled again and straddled the fire cat and waved a little half wave as they took to the air and shot off towards the west. Of course, she could have ran using her demonic speed and been there in about a day, but then she could be easily tracked. This way, being a bit longer, would give her the luxury of her scent not being anywhere on the ground and just lost to the wind.

"Go to sleep Shippo, I'll be fine." Kagome whispered, nuzzling her cheek against his, another thing she found that she couldn't stop herself from doing. Maybe Sesshoumaru would have a library she could use to figure out more about Inu demon ways.

The demon, half demon, and humans below watched as their friend flew off into the darkness. Kagome blending into the dark of the sky much easier then the cream colored Neko.

"I'm really going to miss her…" Sango whispered, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears. This was not like she was going home and then coming straight back. She was going for an undetermined amount of time into one of their 'enemies' home to learn to control herself better so that she wouldn't hurt them accidentally. They all understood that, but it didn't mean that they would like the idea or that they wouldn't worry.

"Let's go back inside, Papa will awake soon and we had better be in our rooms sleeping for him to believe that we have no idea where she went." Aurora said gently, putting her arms around the slayer for a moment before gently pushing her towards the castle. Miroku followed the slayer while Aurora hoisted the grumbling hanyou to his feet and pulled him towards the castle.

Kagome relaxed during the smooth flight, her backpack heavier than ever but still seemed light as a feather. She knew the weight wouldn't bother Kirara who constantly carried both the Taijiya and the monk, and had even carried the whole group easily at times when the need arose. The first leg of the ride was uneventful and lasted until the boys woke up, close to noon from the way the sun shined right above them.

They touched down by a clear stream to rest and eat. Kirara wasted no time in reverting to her kitten form when they had all dismounted. Kagome sniffed and spread out her senses slightly and detected no beings of ill intent within the vicinity. She knew better then to fully drop her guard, especially where her boys were concerned.

"Kirara, watch them. I'm going to go find some rabbits." Kagome said, scratching behind her ears with a small smile as the cat purred.

After giving both her boys a kiss on the forehead she disappeared into the forest to hunt. Even though she had plenty of future food in her bag she wanted to hunt. Mainly because Kage told her that the boys were growing at such at a fast rate because they had been getting the proteins and nutrients a growing demon needed from the raw meat that they had been eating more of.

It was an added bonus that hunting not only calmed her, but the same proteins and nutrients kept her strength up. It also tasted absolutely divine but that was irrelevant.

She stepped daintily through the underbrush, no sound even emitting from her footsteps. She could tell before she even saw them that there was three rabbits not far ahead of her, two males and a female, each with their own unique scent but a carroty smell that clung to all rabbits that informed her that they were indeed regular rabbits and not demon bunnies. She leaped into a tree right above the rabbits, making sure to be very careful about the amount of noise and scent she left around the area. She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as one of the rabbits sniffed the air with its ears up and alert, she had let the wind take her scent it seemed.

The rabbit had no time to raise the alarm and send all three fleeing back to the safety of their burrows before Kagome pounced, moving fast enough to grab all three by the ears and break their necks with one swift, hard knock against the trunk of a tree. She winced, she never would get used to killing anything even for food. She said a quick prayer for their souls, a habit she couldn't break since it was drilled into her mind from the years of living on a shrine.

She was on her way back to the resting place when she smelled it. A vile stench that reminded her of the time Souta left their aunt's stew on the counter over night and it went bad. But this stench sent chills down her back as she realized just where it was coming from.

She dashed towards the clearing where she left her pups, almost dropping their lunch in her haste. When she got there she let out a warning growl from behind the two demons' backs. Both demons seemed to be of the boar variety, and had obviously not had a bath in many weeks. And currently, they were attempting to get past the protective Neko, Kirara being in battle form and roaring, and into her bag having no doubt smelled a bit of her food that she had tucked away. But boars were not famous for being nice to children unless it be their own and would probably kill both her pups if they got past Kirara.

"Looks like mama is back…" One of the boars snorted, turning towards the angry demoness. The voice that emitted from the beast was obviously male, and the rancid breath coming from the mouth made her cover her sensitive nose with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Take care of her mate and I will take down the Neko and the pups." The other boar spoke in a voice that should not come from one so…smelly would be a nice way of putting it. It was a female, and even though her back was turned to Kagome, she could tell that she had at least bathed within the last two weeks. The smell was almost unbearable. Like pickles, onions, garlic and rotten stew all in one, a combination that would do no good to anyone's stomach or nose.

"You shall not touch my pups." Kagome growled, fighting back her beast from coming out and tearing these two beings to pieces.

_**Let me out you insufferable pup! They are threatening our babies, they deserve to die!**_

**No, I will handle this my way. This will bring less attention to me considering you always get me covered in blood and that smell alone will make us trackable.**

_**This ought to be fairly interesting. What if your plan does not work?**_

**I'm pretty sure it will…**

Kagome easily sidestepped the boar as he lunged for her, watching smugly as he hit a tree head first. Her plan was somewhat simple and would hopefully allow her to get away unscathed and keep away any other disturbances. She calmed herself before letting loose her youki and aura, allowing it to spread and show those around that she was dangerous, powerful, and angry. Both boars froze at the feel of her youki sparking across their skin before snorting like pigs and taking off into the underbrush. Both her pups grinned like idiots before leaping into her arms and, after thanking her, took their rabbit and sat down by the stream to clean it and eat it. Kagome on the other retracted her aura and youki back and relaxed, throwing the biggest rabbit to Kirara to have her fill before she herself ate.

**See? What did I tell you? I worked didn't it?**

Kagome soon ate her words as she felt four strong auras, much stronger than that of the boars, heading her way at a fast pace. She instantly jumped up and was on guard, these new demons were experience warriors, which she could tell from just how little noise they made as they charged toward her small pack, and with the bit of control she had she knew she wasn't a match for these demons. She would end up losing herself to her beast and while she might be able to take out one or two without the aid of her beast; four seasoned warriors would be able to easily take down an Inu with barely enough control.

Kagome let out a loud warning growl just as the four entered her clearing. All male demons, two of them also an Inu, one looked like a breed of big cat, Panther was her guess, and the last was an older demon with wide eyes and a sharp face. She could see the edges of the wings on his back and guessed he was an owl youki. She was perfectly screwed, but that didn't stop her from blocking her pups from view with Kirara back to guarding them, and snarling viciously at the males as the owl stepped forward.

_**And you were saying?**_

* * *

**Ha!! Last of her Kind finally updated!!! And that makes all of my stories, but Marked, updated! I feel so proud of myself. –Gives myself a pat on the back-**

**Now that all my most popular stories are updated, do ya'll know what this means???? I GET TO GO BACK AND DO IT AGAIN! Wheeeeeee!**

**No review replies this time, they take up to much time and I wanna go eat before I get some sleep and start the process all over again! Please Review my darling friends! Tell me what you think, give me your ideas for the story, tell me anything!!!!**

**PS~I was thinking of getting a beta reader who would act somewhat like an deadline keeper also to make sure I don't ditch my stories for such a long period of time again…If anyone is interested please feel free to say so!**


End file.
